Halfway
by malacoda
Summary: Bo needs to find a gift for a friend and a bit of serenity for herself. Lauren doesn't know in which direction her life is going. What will happen when they meet halfway ?
1. Chapter 1

_Of course_ Kenzi had forgot the damn present. She had one thing to do, Bo thought as she left the car -that, by the way, really needed to be scrapped -complaining about the rain that had ruined her perfect dark hair.

Celebrating Tamsin's birthday had never been simple. That woman wasn't simple.

First of all, she hated growing old. From her twenty-fifth birthday she started to complaining about her imaginary wrinkles and loss of memory.

Bo tried to explain to her that _maybe_ getting drunk every time she had occasion was unhealthy for her brain, but the pretty Icelandic blonde seemed to not pay much attention to that.

By the way, on the other hand Tamsin loved to party, almost as much she loved to receive gifts.

The only problem was...there was no gift. Bo spent the last two days buying decorations, booze, food and other booze, adding it to tons of beer. She even made a cake, the last of a roundup of baking failures. She wanted to write a name on it but, as Kenzi suggested, that poor cake had been tortured enough.

When Kenzi called to tell her she forgot to buy something for Tamsin, Bo had to stop dreaming about the long, warm shower post work, and come up with something.

Her pay as bartender would not allow her to buy expensive electronic gadgets, which surely Tamsin would have broken in a matter of days.

Clothes? No, Tamsin had her own way of dressing, better not risk it. Within two hours Bo had shot dozens of shops and nothing seemed to satisfy her friend's tastes. She was in about to give up and invent some excuse about how the dog had eaten her gift, when Bo saw a wooden sign of a shop in a hidden alley.

Curious, she entered the lane, approaching a graceful little store. It was small, lit by large windows and so full of shelves that it was hard to Bo distinguish what was actually inside. The sign reads 'Useless things'.

"A good marketing strategy", she murmured ironically. Bo entered the shop, followed by the jingling of an old little bell. Although it was a clean, friendly place, chaos reigned. Stacks of books hindered the passage and the high shelves were full of kinds of objects, old or simply strange. The sound of Bo's footsteps was amplified by her heels and besides no one else seemed to be there. Judging by the many empty boxes stacked in a corner near the counter, that place must have just opened, or about to close.

Bo let her big brown eyes scour every centimeter of that place. She picked up what looked like a weird stuffed cat, watching it amused.

"I wouldn't buy it if I were you."

Bo jumped on the spot and turned around to see where the voice was coming from. In a corner of the store a woman was slowly descending a wooden ladder with a book in a hand.

 _'Beautiful legs',_ she thought. _'Ok stop looking at them, even if they are so long and winding...No! Bo. Stop.'  
_

The woman carefully placed the book on the counter before turning to Bo. She had long golden hair, big hazel eyes and by far the most beautiful smile that Bo had ever seen. The blonde seemed amused by the reaction of the woman.

"Someone told me that the cat you're holding brings good luck, but only to those who treat him well."

"Then I better buy something else. The person to whom I want give it has an insane passion for guns and little patience with animals. This two factors don't get along."

The owner of the shop laughed, and Bo felt the world stop around her. She didn't realize that she spent the last minute staring at the woman. The blonde cleared her throat before pointing a finger to another shelf. This one was full of old vinyls.

"Is someone's birthday?", the woman asked. Bo nodded. "Yes, and she's a very complicated person."

"She obviously is, if you happened here." The two women laughed.

"Sorry", Bo said, "Can I know your name?"

The blonde extended her hand. "Lauren."

Bo squeezed it. It was slightly larger than hers, but much more delicate. "I'm Bo."

"My pleasure, Bo."

Lauren glanced at the vinyls. "Is this person a relative of yours? A friend?" She paused for a moment, grinning slightly. "Girlfriend?"

Bo shook her head, laughing. Was that a bitter smile? "No, not a girlfriend. She's a friend of mine, an old friend. I know her since I was fourteen and I still don't know what to give her. Her tastes are a little difficult." She snorted, looking around and Lauren couldn't stop from laughing.

"Does this friend of yours have particular tastes? Classical music, indie...pop?"

Bo laughed at the word 'classic'. Tamsin wasn't exactly the type. "Let's put it this way: my friend is a first class wrangler, always ready to kick someone's ass and complain about how the world has gone to hell. In fact, I think she needs a little relaxation."

"I understand...let's see..." Lauren went to the counter. She rummaged in some boxes and took out several objects. Bo raised an eyebrow at the sight of a pack of incense, a mat and a CD of relaxing music. The blonde packed up the objects precisely, then returned to the shelf of vinyls and pulled out one. She packed that too, without giving Bo the chance to see what it was.

When Lauren had finished, she handed Bo the bag full of things -now closed in pretty colored packages. Bo touched her finger for a second, while taking the envelope. "Well...uh...thanks. How much do I owe you?"

Lauren looked up while thinking and Bo couldn't help herself from smiling. The blonde was too cute. "Fifteen dollars", she finally said.

Bo eye's widened. "Only fifteen?"

Lauren counted with the fingers the objects as she listed them. "Two yoga Cds, a mat and incense. Fifteen dollars."

"And the vinyl?"

Lauren winked to her, making Bo melt on the spot. "That is priceless. Come back to tell me if your friend liked the gift.  
"Oh," Bo said, "you can count on it."

...

A.N: So, hello everyone! This is my first fan fiction, and since English is not my first language, I sincerely apologize for every mistake I made and will certainly do. Please tell me if you like it, I'd love to continue this story but I'm also very insecure about my writing skills. Every critic is accepted! Tell me if I can continue it!


	2. Chapter 2

It was useless deny it: the shop was on the verge of bankruptcy. Fault of its name? Maybe, or maybe not.

Her father had always had a great sense of humor and Lauren always liked, since she was a child, bouncing around the store to browse around. At the time the store ran just fine. Her father knew how to attract costumers and find valuables objects to sell.

And his daughter, growing up, decided to help out, since the pay would have secured to her a small gain while studying medicine.

But if there's one thing that Lauren knew -and hated because of her mania of control- it was that life is unpredictable.

The degree in medicine came, but not the job. Her father got sick and Lauren found herself having to run the store alone.

She didn't blame her father for her missed opportunity. In fact, Mr Lewis had initially decided to sell the business, but Lauren didn't let him. She was too attached to that place. Although it didn't offer a great gain, she was in love with the stories of which that place was filled.

Of course now, at the age of thirty-four, Lauren couldn't be said to be very enthusiastic about her life. But slowly she had found her own peace of mind.

And then sometimes Lauren could sell some object of great value.

Like the old Led Zeppelin II vinyl she just gave for free to that Bo. A 1200 dollars vinyl.

"What the hell is wrong with me!", Lauren grunt. "What if her friend will accidentally break it?"

Did she let go too easily to the charm of the beautiful brunette? Not that it was easy to resist. Those leather pants looked painted on her legs, and that thank top barely contained that brea...

 _'No. Since when are you so superficial, Lewis?'_

But the true was that of all the pictures Lauren had mentally registered, the one that most struck her was Bo's face, sweetly concerned about the gift for her friend. She must have been a caring person.

The bell tinkled again, and to enter this time was a handsome man with short and curly blond hair, a statuesque body and a thin beard. The man cape up with a box in his hand and a fake seductive grin that made Lauren laugh.

"Madame, I have recovered an ancient treasure."

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "Dyson, if it's another tea service of '45 I swear I'll tell Ciara about that one time you danced on the notes of Dancing queen wearing only a loincloth."

Dyson opened the box and pulled out a set of discs. "A second edition of the original Beatles. Selling this can let you breath for a few months."

"Well, I just gave away... I mean, sold a record."

Dyson's eyes widened. "At that brunette? Heck, she was hot!"

Lauren glared at him. "What?" Dyson said, "A man can not appreciate?"

"Not when you're married for a year, Dyson."

"I love my wife. She's the most beautiful woman on Earth. But you can't say that the girl was ugly."

Lauren sighed, losing herself in the image of a smiling Bo.  
"You can say that again."

...

"You can say that again!", Tamsin laughed, cheering with a couple. She quickly left, officially to greet another guest; unofficially because she didn't want to hear anymore about their monotonous and dull honeymoon. A girl with long straight dark hair and a thin body handed her a glass of beer.

"Do you know those two weirdos?"

Tamsin toasted and downed the drink in two gulps. "Never seen in my life."

Kenzi imitated her friend and threw glances to the happy couple. "Two months and Mr and Mrs Shit will start to throw knives. But...hey! There you are!"  
Kenzi ran to an exhausted Bo, who had entered the Dal with several packages in balance in her hands.

"My car...dead...three blocks of race...cake..." She took a long breath.

"Jeez, take a breath honey!" said Kenzi. Bo's eyes sprinted toward the square package hanging slightly bent to one side. "The cake! Oh, no, please don't be ruined..."

She put the cake on the counter, opening it carefully. Kenzi smiled and crossed her arms.

"I don't think you could do worse with that cake." She decided to be quiet when her blue eyes met Bo's. "Sooo! Did you get the present?"

Bo clapped her hands on the counter. " _Yes_ , Kenzi. By the way, thanks for not doing the only thing you were supposed to do!"

"It's not my fault, BoBo. Your cat decided that it would be fun to throw up all over the living room. I had to clean. Clean! Can you believe it? I was so tired that I closed my eyes for a minute. But, and I don't know why, that minute became four hours. I'm sorry!"

Bo raised a finger against Kenzi.

"Do not blame Mephistopheles. And don't let him eat your cereals, he's on a diet!"

Kenzi silenced Bo with a hug, but they were soon interrupted by Tamsin, who came up clearly drunk. "Yeah, yeah, heartwarming. Where's my gift?"  
Bo laughed. "Oh, you don't have to thank us for the party, Tamsin. It was a pleasure. You're welcome. "

Tamsin hurried to embrace both Bo and Kenzi and put her mouth close to their ears. "I kept a special bottle of wine and prepared a full marathon of Friends. The real party starts when these guys are gone."

"Tamtam, and I thought you liked to celebrate. You're _really_ getting old..." said Kenzi with a smirk.

Tamsin froze her on the spot before turning her pretty face to Bo. "Well?"

"My materialistic friend..." Bo laughed, pulling out different colored packages. "You will not be disappointed."

Kenzi guffawed. "You said that for the alcoholic Twister too."

Bo shrugged, drinking her first beer. "Hard not to throw up, but she never complained."

Tamsin's smile died after opening the first three packages. "A mat, incense, and Cds for yoga? Are you telling me to chill down?"

Kenzi laughed. "Tamtam, maybe you should try."

To Bo's surprise, Tamsin shrugged and smiled. "Try won't cost me anything. What's in here?"

She took a square and flat envelope and unwrapped it. When she saw its contents, Tamsin remained motionless for a few seconds. She gasped and looked up at the two friends, unable to utter a sound.

"BoBo? I think Tamsin's going to detonate."

Tamsin threw herself into the arms of her friends. Kenzi lifted her chin to meet the gaze, equally perplexed, of Bo.  
"I can not believe it! This is the best gift I've ever received! Oh, I love you girls!"

Bo mentally patted Lauren. Well... actually her mind suggested other images, less friendly and more...  
 _'Not now Bo.'_ She would have had all night to think about it.

Now she had to contain the explosive joy of Tamsin. "You didn't have to spend so much for me!"

"I spent fifteen dollars," Bo muttered to Kenzi.

"This vinyl can't be found anywhere! I can't imagine how much it has cost to you!"

Tamsin started jumping everywhere, leaving the two friends staring at each other. "I have spent fifteen US dollars!" Bo said with more strength.

"Perhaps the person who sold it to you wasn't a connoisseur."

Bo smiled thinking about Lauren. "No... she knows her stuff."

Kenzi raised an eyebrow. "Gods of all the skittles in the world, go get me a drink and tell me anything that has to do with that stupid grin!"

In the next hour Bo had told to her friends about how she ended up in that shop, and talked to the beautiful owner.

"I knew that falling asleep without restraint was a good idea!" Kenzi squealed, jumping on the chair. "Well, I'll thank you when I find the courage to go back there." Bo muttered, suddenly uncomfortable.

Tamsin almost chocked on the huge bite of hamburger she took. "Why you shouldn't go back there?"

"Because she is so beautiful...and...strange."

"Weird kind of hiding the body of her grandmother in the attic?" asked Kenzi.

"No! No... but she's kinda...stylish. And very smart. I saw how carefully she treated her books. She definitely must have read them all..."

"She's a dork. A cute one.", muttered Tamsin.

"BoBo... You'll come back there, thank her for the perfect choice of gift, _and_ ask to get out. The only thing we'll need to work on is the horny rabbit expression you're getting whenever you're talking about her. We don't want to frighten the poor girl."

Bo nodded. "Okay. Tomorrow I will go to the store and ask her to go out with me. This is gonna be easy, right?"

...

AU:

Thank you for the positive response :) I'll deepen Bo's background story in the next chapters! Reviews are always accepted!


	3. Chapter 3

"This is _not_ easy. At all." Bo whined.  
She was leaning against the wall of a building just behind the alley that would lead her to Lauren's shop.  
Her head tapped against the marble several times, frustrated by her inability to turn the corner and talk to the blonde.

It was true, Bo always had success with girls. Always charming and sexy, never vulgar or too insistent. Not that she needed to insist, after all. Although the last two years Bo had avoided love like the plague, she had a large group of admirers.

But things had changed radically since hes girlfriend left her. Bo had lost control of her life, and was thrown into a sea of despair from which she left last year alone.

Working in the pub of his grandfather had helped her to pick up the pace of her life again, but without doubt the greatest help had been given by her two best friends: Kenzi and Tamsin.  
Kenzi, the craziest and affectionate friend, was the imperfect roommate Bo needed. She never cleaned, she didn't always paid the bills, she never cooked -because according to her, cooking was an art and she certainly was not an artist- . But in the darkest nights she'd always been beside Bo, consoling her and giving her hope.  
Tamsin, however, was certainly less expansive. Statuary, protective and sworn enemy of rowdy kids, at a first glance she didn't give a good impression. Her ice-blue eyes, much less reassuring than Kenzi's, cut through every person they rested.  
Cynical, sometimes insensitive and very ironic, she taught Bo to finally turn page and live her life day by day.

Bo couldn't hope for a better family. Because with no doubt they were her family. Her parents didn't like the idea of a gay daughter and had made her understand it in a subtle way, slowly disappearing from her life.  
She suffered a lot after that, that was sure.

But the show must go on, right?

A mantra that the brunette was now repeating endlessly.  
She closed her eyes and rested the head one last time against the wall, letting the sun caress her face.  
"I think the building can remain standing even without your help." Bo opened her eyes abruptly, noticing an amused Lauren staring at her.

 _'_ _My God, you look great'_ Bo thought, seeing how the sun caressed the golden hair of the woman. "Your... your hair. They look great." Bo finally spit out.  
Lauren grinned. "Yours too. Better than the other day." Bo blushed. Why was she blushing? _'Get a hold of yourself, woman.'  
_ "So what brings you here?" asked Lauren.  
"I wanted to see you. I mean, to thank you. My friend really enjoyed the presents. Even if you should have told me that the vinyl was an expensive one. I want to pay it."  
Lauren shook her head and made the gesture to follow her to the store. She opened the lock, with some difficulty, and went in.  
Bo noticed for the first time that the place was full of Lauren's scent. An oriental aroma, a relaxing, sensual one...

 _'Don't get horny, Bo.'_

That place didn't smell of old and stale as most of the antique dealers, and Bo liked it. In addition, the place was pleasantly lighted.  
Lauren went behind the counter, fiddling with an old carillon. "I will not let you pay for that record, Bo."

Bo scoffed. "Come on! How much will it cost?"

Lauren gave her a nice smile. "It's priceless."

"Oh yeah? So is my cuisine."

"Are you inviting me to dinner?"

Bo bit her lip. Did she say too much? Maybe she didn't lost her touch, after all. _'Damn, stop being such a pussy,'_ Bo thought, _'let's play this game.'_

She walked slowly to the counter and took the pretty carillon in her hands. She kept a casual tone. "Maybe..."  
Lauren smiled. "Let's suppose I agree...Would you come pick me here...at seven? Maybe on Friday?"

Bo continued to handle the carillon, trying to figure out where it was broken. True was, Bo was too nervous to watch Lauren's eyes. That woman had a unique way of blend her guts.

"Friday is perfect. What's the matter with this thing?"

Lauren shrugged. "I have no idea. I'd like to repair it."

"Will you earn much from selling it?"

Lauren suddenly turned serious. She looked in any direction except that of Bo. When the blonde began to shake, Bo wondered if she had gone too far. Instinctively she cupped the blonde's cheeks, making her look in her eyes.

"Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry..."

Lauren took a deep breath. "No, I am sorry. I won't sell it. It 'a gift. I would just fix it and keep it..."  
Her voice trembled dangerously.

Bo stroked her cheek, hoping to calm her down. The brunette didn't realize she'd been holding a long breath, especially when Lauren had accompanied the caress witha slight motion of her chin.

Bo turned away, deciding it was best to leave room for the blonde.  
"I think I'll go now. I leave you my number, so I can spend the rest of the day glancing at the phone instead of working." _'God, Bo. Stop with this shitty jokes.'  
_ Lauren quickly took note of the phone number and smiled to her. "I'll see you then."

Bo winked to her and took the opportunity to sway her hips more than they should while walking away.

...

Three hours later, Bo was immersed in work. The Dal was full of people, and that meant a lot of work. But the brunette just couldn't stop herself from peep on the phone to see if any message had arrived.

Tamsin, which usually loved to drown herself into alcohol after work -or, as she said, to give moral support to Bo during her turn- would not stop asking questions.

"Well? Did Princess Antiques give you her number?"

Bo filled some glasses, not paying much attention to her friend. "No, I gave her mine. And I invited her to have dinner in order to repay your vinyl."  
Tamsin looked at her in amazement. "You mean a dinner made by you? Like, cereal and milk?"

Bo stuck her tongue before serving some drinks. She returned to the counter shortly after. "Yes, TamTam. I'll cook. It's a symbolic way to repay the nice gesture."

"Very symbolic, since the cost of that jewel."  
Bo stopped what she was doing to turn full attention to her friend. "How much is it that damn vinyl?"  
Tamsin laughed. "Let's say you need tons of cereals to pay it off. Or you could offer to her a thorough inspection of body cavities. Symbolically speaking."

Bo playfully spanked her before going back to work.

...

Voice mail or text message? That was the question.

Lauren was sitting comfortably on her sofa, randomly glancing to a documentary about a strange animal running in tv.

Three glasses of wine before, Lauren opted for a sober message that said: "Hello Bo, this is Lauren and that's my phone number. Goodnight."  
But the message was too damn cold. She tried the same message in many other versions; with and without emoticons; with enthusiastic exclamation points or even with a chaste ending kiss.

Actually anything she was planning to write would have been fine, but Lauren loved to complicate her life.

And so, in the grip of a thousand doubts, she was found to uncork a bottle of wine while thinking about the most suitable formula to contact Bo. The voice message finally seemed the easiest. If only Lauren hadn't been a complete landslide in speaking. Once entered in the answering machine, however, she knew she couldn't escape.

The beep sounded, merciless, and Lauren knew she had to speak up if she didn't want to seem a complete idiot. "Hello Bo!"

 _'Voice too shrill, Lewis. Chill down.'_

"Uh, I wanted to say that this is my number, but I guess you already understood that. I don't think I have to tell you more... gosh I don't want to sound insensitive, it's just...This message is not functional to what I would like to tell you."

Lauren bit her lip. "It's not like I have to tell you something in particular..."  
She glanced at the TV.

"God, sometimes I wish I was a dugong. Oh. My. God. I don't want to be one...There's a stupid documentary on TV and...Well dugongs are social animals, they love to socialize and surely they can do more than I do right now. Well, I think I embarrassed myself sufficiency. To recap: this is my number and I wouldn't like to be dugong. Good evening Bo."

She hung up the phone abruptly, giving herself a slap in the face and sinking into the sofa. She couldn't explain why, but in a moment she burst into laughter.

And if she had some amazing spying skills, she would certainly have seen Bo do the same as she listened to the message few minutes later, locked in the bathroom of the pub.


	4. Chapter 4

Kenzi swore that she'd never seen their apartment so clean. Maybe once, when they had just moved and the apartment was totally bare of furniture. In wasn't a huge loft. Two bedrooms, a bathroom. Kitchen and living room were one thing, although originally there was a partition wall that Tamsin had thrown down. A little because she was bored by the idea to repaint it, a little because the same morning a lady had passed before taking the last bun in the cafeteria and Tamsin was simply mad.

Not that she would have lived there, after all, since she had her beautiful studio flat. But what are friends for, if not to destroy the place where you want to live?

Bo took the morning shift in order to have the night off. Sly move only in part, since she practically had worked continuously for two days. But the prospect of seeing Lauren won every tiredness. Bo, in full desperate housewife mode, had even washed the floors.

"I thought that spot of peanut butter was part of the furniture," Kenzi murmured, looking puzzled a spot in the kitchen. "Have you already prepared your wedding dowry?"

Bo threw her a rag. "Help me and cut short with the jokes, Kenz."

The petite woman laughed and helped her friend. Well... it was more accurate to say that she pretended to help her.

"So, Do I have to go out all night or can I hope to come back in my bed at some point in my life?" Kenzi said, giving her a wry grin.

Bo blushed. "Sure you can come back home tonight. I just need to have you out of the way for a few hours, honey. "

Kenzi stopped doing anything she was pretending to do. "BoBo, do not tell me you're nervous."

Bo raised her arms in the air, indicating the apartment with sweeping gestures. "Me? Nervous, seriously? When did you ever see me so cleaning our house!? "

"Chill, BoBo! You don't even know her! Relax and enjoy the evening. And the night, if you will be more lucky. "

She winked at her, but didn't meet the gaze of her friend.

"Kenzi, I don't think I will allow myself to be lucky tonight. I want to take it slow."

"I call bullshit. We don't live in a romantic comedy, and you are thirty-four years old. Are you afraid of something?"

Bo approached Kenzi slowly, holding her hands through the hair.

"Kenzi, last time I had a date with a girl was two years ago."

Kenzi nodded, confused.

"And I haven't known any other girl..." Bo went on, hoping Kenzi could get the point. But her friend just looked at her puzzled.

"Heck, Kenzi, I don't have sex for two years!"

Kenzi's eyes widened as she let out a "Ohhh, i got it!"

She clapped a hand on Bo's shoulder to comfort her.

"BoBo, do not do anything you're not sure about it. Just...don't poison her with dinner."

Bo hugged strongly Kenzi, before diving back into cleaning.

"I advise you to get rid of Mephistopheles. She might mistake it for a carcass and run away. "

A hoarse meow came from the sofa. "Just kidding, Meph, aunt Kenzi will bring you back the tacos."

...

Bad idea decide to change clothes in the store. The closing time had now arrived, and Bo come there in half an hour. She could just wear that pretty blouse on a pair of black pants, but why shouldn't she complicate her life more?

Lauren stumbled in several boxes in the back before she could put on a pair of skinny jeans. Once succeeded in, looking in an old -and unsold- mirror, she wondered if those tears on the knees were already there. She didn't think much about it anyway, because the phone lighted up. Lauren smiled when read Bo's name on it.

 _B: Lasagna is in the oven and I'm ready to go;) Have you already closed the shop?_

 _L: Almost, I'm finishing getting dressed and I'm gonna wait for you outside!_

Lauren put down the phone wear a red tank top and a casual jacket. When she peered back on the phone, there was a new message.

 _B: You're getting dressed there? It's not like you live there?_

 _L: Ah. Ah. I just needed to brush up;)_

 _B: Oh, yeah... I had to imagine. Dudongs do that sometimes._

Lauren laughed and bit her lip before writing a final message.

 _L: You'll pay for that._

 _B: I hope so..._

Suddenly Lauren found herself blushing. She felt a bubble of warmth grow in her stomach and go down in her abdomen, causing her legs to tighten.

...

" _I hope so_ ," Bo repeated as she parked the car, "what a stupid replay. You couldn't hold her hand without passing out right now, Bo, so why being such a cocky jerk? "

She got out and started to turn into the alley when she collided with a figure that apparently had the same idea.

Fingering her ribs, Bo looked up. "Lauren!"

"Oh my god, Bo, sorry! I heard the sound of a car and thought it was you. Did I hurt you?"

 _'_ _Where's your cockiness now, jerk?_ _'_ , Bo thought. She quickly straightened her back and puffed out her chest, taking note to thank Kenzi and her style advices. And judging by the obvious effort that Lauren was doing to not to look at the breast, the plan had succeeded.

"I'm fine! You haven't done me anything, you're so small!" Bo took a joke, but in reality she was screaming inside. _"It 'been a damn tackle,_ _I_ _surely have a cracked rib!"_

Lauren frowned and gently placed a hand on Bo's stomach. "Are you sure? You look in pain... "

Bo tried not to give too much importance to the hand that was lightly touching her flat abdonem and motioned for Lauren to follow her.

"I'm fine, silly. Come on, I left the oven on and I'm starving! I could eat a dudong... "

She smirked, earning a shy smile from the blonde.

"You'll always pull out this story, right?"

Bo opened the car door. "You bet."

...

The drive was quite pleasant. Lauren found herself less shy than usual. Bo was different from the people she usually dated. She'd never been much lucky with ladies: let's say that many people were more interested in her body rather than her passions. She had never felt listened like in that moment. Bo seemed genuinely interested in her, even if she was visibly shy.

The ride was quite short. After ten minutes the car stopped -not without some bumps- in front of an ancient building. To be fair, Bo had called it that. The building was visibly crumbling.

But to the surprise of the blonde, it appeared completely renovated inside. Going up the stairs quickly, Bo explained how she had found that apartment and payed very little for it. Despite seemed about to fall apart, in fact the building was more than secure. Bo told her that later she had renovated the loft with the support of her friend and roommate Kenzi.

Bo snapped the heavy wrought iron door, and immediately Lauren felt a fantastic scent of food, awakening in her a hunger that she didn't knew she had.

The apartment was a triumph of art and color. Two sofas surrounded a lovely sitting room that had been developed around a small marble fireplace. In a corner a giant TV was facing the sofas, and behind them Lauren could see the open kitchen.

Bo motioned for her to sit down, and Lauren took a few steps in her direction before stumbling into something. She almost screamed, because that thing had just issued a plaintive verse.

"Mephistopheles, how many times have I told you to not spread on the floor?" Bo said in an exaggeratedly childish voice.

The brunette picked up a huge red ball of fur, below which, Lauren thought, apparently a cat was hidden.

"Who is the fattest cat in the neighborhood? That's right, it's you! Yes you are!"

Lauren chuckled. Hearing Bo talking like that was a hoot.

"Sorry, he loves to pretend to be dead."

"It seems he also loves to eat a lot" Lauren said, patting the cat. Bo laughed. "In theory he's on a diet."

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "And in practice?"

"Basically I think my roommate uses him as an eco friendly garbage disposal."

The blonde got up and laughed. She joined Bo in the kitchen, amazed by how the brunette managed with plates and glasses. "Wow, you're fast."

Bo smiled and pulled out of the oven the hot pan of lasagna, laying it on the table and pretending not to have just procured herself a second-degree burn.

"Thanks. I work as a bartender, sometimes I also cook. Being in the midst of chaos is a habit for me!"

Lauren sat down at the table and let Bo serving her. "You work in a pub?"

Bo nodded. "The Dal, is my grandfather's pub. You should come sometimes. I started giving him a hand running it, but then the pay was good, and honestly I like the place. Stay in touch with the people, organize parties... I'm fine with that."

Lauren took a bite and moaned. "My God, it's delicious!"

Bo stared at her. _'Is she keep moaning like that_ _I_ _'m gonna melt.'_

"Do- do you like it?"

Lauren licked her lips, and at the sight Bo seriously thought that she would die within a few moments. How the hell could she be so beautiful?

"So," Bo said, clearing her voice. "Tell me about yourself. How did you happen to open an antique shop? "

Lauren took time to swallow the bite before speaking. "My father opened since before I was born. When I was a child I was in love with that place. And growing up I helped him sending the business forward. When he got sick I took the reins and now here I am."

Lauren smiled, which for some reason made Bo's heart sank. The brunette sensed the hint of bitterness that lay behind that smile.

Instinctively she took Lauren's hand. "I'm sorry about your father, I know it must have been difficult."

Lauren looked at her hand, now woven into Bo's. She knew the old trick, it had often happened that her datings were using the silliest excuses to touch her, but now it was different.

Bo seemed genuinely sorry. Lauren was lost in the dark eyes of the woman, but when someone-or something- lazily scratched her calf, she looked down.

Mephistopheles purred in a deep voice, laying a heavy foot on the leg of the blonde.

Bo scoffed. "Don't make the flattery, you're on diet. Opportunist of a cat. "

Lauren smiled and bent down to pick him up. "You're right, he weighs a ton. But how can you resist this little face?"

Lauren leaned forward her lip and frowned, pretending to cry.

"Oh, no, don't make me sweet eyes..." Bo said, pointing a finger. "I can resist you, but-"

She stopped, fearing that she had said too much. Lauren smirked slightly to the decomposed reaction of the brunette.

Bo began to play with what remained of her portion of lasagna. "So... are you having fun? I don't date someone for a while. I didn't know where to take you and I know that my house is not the best but- "

This time it was Lauren to take her hand. "Bo, is perfect. I really enjoyed my time with you. "

"So...will you go out with me another time?"

"Only if you give me another portion of that fantastic lasagna."

Lauren winked to Bo, whom celebrated inside. Bo wouldn't have said that the lasagna was cooked by her grandfather, and that she had only warm it. She mentally promised to herself to tell Lauren in case they got married. That woman was an angel.

The evening passed quietly. They hadn't had the opportunity to talk about the most important events of their lives, but it was fine. They were knowing each other slowly, letting the big and small dramas of their lives outside, for once. They were just living the moment, and it was just fine.

They didn't notice how fast time had passed until Mephistopheles had claimed his midnight snack.

Bo walked Lauren to the door, hoping in a goodnight kiss. Those lips were made for kissing. And heck, if Bo wanted to kiss them.

"So..." said Lauren, drawing imaginary lines with the foot.

"So..." repeated Bo, "it was a pleasant evening, I'd do it again."

 _'Idiot, do something. Look at her, at least! '_

"Bo, look at me."

Bo looked up at Lauren. The blonde was close, very close. "Can I kiss you goodnight?"

Bo would have liked to talk. How is it that they say? Feel butterflies in your stomach?

She felt something like this; only those weren't butterflies, they were ravenous raccoons. Every single nerve snapped in her as her head rose and fell to nod weakly.

Lauren closed her eyes, went over and kissed the corner of Bo's mouth, between her lips and cheek. She drew back slightly, while remaining nose to nose with the brunette. Bo was sure that the blonde was going to finally attack her mouth, but a bump on the door made the two depart.

"BoBo, I forgot the keys! Tell me you're alone and not naked, please!"

Bo snorted and gave a look of apology to Lauren, now flushed.

"Excuse me. Get to know my roommate,"she whispered.

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "Do I have to be afraid... _BoBo_?"

The way she said her name made her gut-wrenching. Bo cleared her throat before opening the door to Kenzi. She mouthed a not-so-reassuring ' _Be nice_ _'_ to the petite woman and introduced her to Lauren.

Kenzi smiled, pleasantly surprised by the woman. "Oh, wow! Look at you, Ms hotpan ..."

She met the angry eyes of Bo just in time. "What a lovely girl. I am Kenzi. But you can call me Kenzi."

Bo looked up at the sky.

"It's a pleasure, Kenzi, but I'm afraid I can't stay long to speak. I was just going, tomorrow I have to get up early. "

"Oh, don't worry. I will be soon busy looking for a way to dispose of the impending hangover I'm going to take."

Lauren seemed to think about it. "It's easy. Eat honey. With each passing hour acetaldehyde degrades becoming acetic acid, which is easily digested with fructose. "

Bo was gone from being innocently infatuated to be painfully turned on in about a sentence.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Bo, I think the cab is here. Thanks for the wonderful evening."

"No, thank _you_ , Lauren. Good Night."

The blonde disappeared behind the door, leaving Kenzi spectator of one of the cheesiest exchanges of looks she'd ever seen.

When she shut the door Kenzi jumped on Bo, making her falter. "I already like her!"

"Do not tell me," Bo murmured dreamily.

Kenzi pulled out of nowhere a bottle of wine. "Now sit down on the couch and tell Aunt Kenzi everything. Do I smell lasagna? "

…

A.U:

Thank you, thank you, thank you for your reviews! I'm glad you like the story, I hope I won't disappoint you guys :)

I'm trying to make a slow burn. Plus, I've never wrote smut, so you need to be patient with me. But, hey! It's M rated for a reason, and that reason is not only language :p

If you have tips for my story, please feel free to write me in PM. Thank you again for your kindness!

PS. I'm also thinking about fix the previews chapters too. I won't change anything in the story, just readjusting the formatting.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a beautiful morning. The sun filtered nicely from the curtains, the city awoke slowly, the chirping of birds filled the air of romanticism and...

"You fucking birds, shut up! Shut up! SHUT. UP! "

Bo jumped out of bed at the sound of Kenzi's ungainly voice. Apparently she wasn't in a romantic mood like the brunette.

Bo snorted and rolled over in the bed. She scrabbled for the phone, repeatedly hitting the belly of Mephistopheles, who apparently didn't like the attentions, judging by the noise.

Three scratches later, Bo finally grabbed the phone. A message was waiting to be read.

 _L: "Hey you, good morning..._

Bo smiled before tapping something in response.

 _B: 'Morning to you. I was just thinking about you._

 _L: Oh yeah? I was thinking about having breakfast. ;)_

Bo jumped up.

 _-Breakfast's on the way._

She quickly left the room, ignoring Kenzi asleep on the table with her head resting on the wood and an open jar of honey in one hand, and threw herself in the bathroom.

For the first time she didn't feel the need to complain about the lack of hot water in the morning, because the only thing she had in mind in that moment was also the only thing that was on top of her list of good intentions: kiss Lauren.

That almost kiss the night before had left her speechless -and weak of heart-, not to mention the slew of erotic dreams that the chaste kiss had caused her.

In fact, now that Bo thought about it, a cold shower was the better choice.

Before diving back into the room she opened the main door, knowing that at any moment Tamsin would have popped out.

It had become a morning ritual, seeing each other and have breakfast together before going to work. And in fact, duly, the blonde entered the house unceremoniously. Tamsin glanced at Kenzi and saw that the girl was obviously unable to give her attention, so she decided to lazily follow Bo.

Bo rushed in her room without worrying too much about the mess that she had left behind her and there the drama began. What would have she worn

Tamsin came to her rescue. She rested on the door jamb with a bag of bagels in hand, staring at her puzzled.

"Heck, Bo, what's the rush? There's a fire sale of leather boots down in the city?"

"I have to see Lauren and I don't know what to wear."

Tamsin sat on the bed while Bo, hidden behind the open door of a closet, had proceeded to put on her underwear.

"You might go in this state."

Bo glared at her and threw the wet towel. She finally opted for a pair of black leggings and a white t-shirt. She turned to Tamsin, suddenly illuminated.

"What's in that bag?"

Tamsin got out of bed, happy. "Bagels and hot coffee. I thought I'd bring you and Kenzie breakfast."

"Oh, you're so sweet..."

Bo grabbed the bag and ran toward the door with the wrapping held tightly in her hand. "See you later Tam Tam. You know were cereals are!"

Tamsin remained motionless. Her hand, now empty, raised in the air. She snorted and headed for the kitchen, where Kenzi was beginning to show signs of life.

"Love." she scoffed.

...

Lauren didn't sleep so well for a really long time. Although she was late the night before and had spent three hours tossing and turning in bed, she felt fresh and rested.

The blonde had spent the morning rearranging the shelves and now the store appeared much more ordered. Everything was going perfectly, she even sold few stuff, despite the monthly statement wasn't so positive as she hoped. But this was not the time to dwell on that.

Bo was coming there, if possible to continue from where they had been interrupted the night before.

When the bell rang, announcing the entry of someone, Lauren grinned and headed for what she thought was Bo. But to greet her with a cocky smirk was a dark-skinned woman, with a strong physique and long curly black hair.

"Nadia," Lauren said, trying to mask the disappointment, "good to see you. How can I help you? "

The woman looked around distractedly. She picked up some objects, watching them curiously and putting them in place with little delicacy.

"I wondered how your business was going, that's all."

She smiled, looking at the blonde in a way that made Lauren shiver.

Lauren instinctively crossed her arms, grabbing the old carillon in order to hide the unpleasant sensation she felt every time Nadia's eyes rested on her forms.

"I know I'm late with the rent of the local, I was just preparing the monthly check. I would have brought it to you this afternoon."

"Don't worry, there's no rush," she assured. "How about if we skip the payment this month? Have dinner with me and I will be just fine."

Lauren laughed nervously. "I don't think, Nadia. I'm sorry. Here is the monthly rent."

She handed her the check, and Nadia took it without worrying too much to hide the discontent. Then she picked up the carillon, looking it bored before lay it down on the table. Lauren felt her heart sink, and not in a good way.

"In these times of crisis rents could increase," Nadia said dryly. "I don't know how convenient is for you living selling this...toys from peanuts."

Lauren bit her tongue to stop herself from exploding. It was a game that Nadia had often played. Since she bought the palace, she put her eyes on Lauren. At first Nadia seemed to be a pleasant company, but when Lauren had made it clear she didn't want a story, the other woman had changed abruptly. Not being able to get what she wanted, Nadia began to behave in a childlike way.

The problem was that her childish manners brought to negative consequences for the blonde. Slowly, Lauren was seen to increase the rent of the local that housed the store. It almost sounded like a silly revenge for not having given more.

It was absurd that such people could be so superficial. But Lauren didn't give up. She would never surrender to the insane blackmail of a spoiled brat.

Nadia must have understood the point, because she suddenly softened her manners.

"Obviously this isn't true for me. I bought other buildings lately. We could discuss about transferring your shop into a more visible and centered place. What do you think?"

She caressed the hand that Lauren was resting lazily on the counter, and when the blonde tried to withdraw it, she squeezed in an unpleasant vise.

Lauren struggled and walked away from her.

Nadia just looked at her aghast. She raised her hands and laughed. "Jesus, Lauren! You're easily offended! No need to overreact!"

"It is clear that no one has ever touched you without your consent then, if you think so."

The voice that came behind Nadia was cold and sharp. Neither Lauren or Nadia had heard the bell sound at the entrance of Bo, who was now facing the other brunette with clenched fists on her hips.

Lauren didn't notice that she had breathed a sigh of relief. She forced a smile and walked to meet Bo. "Hey..."

Bo's eyes softened when they met the hazel ones of the blonde. "Hey, breakfast arrived."

They smiled, looking as if there was nothing else besides them.

 _"Ahem."_

Nadia cleared her throat, pocketed the check and looked at Bo with vague disgust. "You are...?"

"Bo. Lauren's friend."

Friend? Indeed she was.

"Actually we are dating." added Lauren, flanking her.

For some strange reason at those words Bo's brain had gone haywire. Even the monkey in her head had stopped playing the dishes and fell into a catatonic state.

"Oh." said Nadia. "Of course, weirdos always get along."

Bo didn't understand why those words seemed to offend Lauren so much. Suddenly the blonde looked down.

Nadia dismissed the couple with a nod and walked away without looking back.

"What's wrong with her?" Bo asked, opening the envelope and pulling out the bagels and two coffees. Receiving no response she turned to the blonde, who had suddenly found her feet interesting.

Bo pulled behind Lauren's ear two long locks of golden hair that had fallen in front of her eyes, and with a gentle motion raised her chin.

The hazel eyes of the blonde were slightly wet.

"Why are you crying? Are you seriously crying for that idiot? I mean, did you see her? Straight out of an Indiana Jones movie!"

She tried to calm the situation, but her jokes sucked as always.

"Who is her?"

"The owner of the building. Who apparently want me to end up in bankruptcy. Business is not really going well. Maybe she's right, I should have let my father sold everything and shut up shop. These fripperies..."

"Fripperies!?", Bo said, indignantly. "Don't get persuaded by Lara Croft, here. Your store doesn't sells trinkets. You know the vinyl you gave me? I'd never seen my friend jumping for joy before. And I know you don't know Tamsin, but believe me: she doesn't smile. Never."

Lauren looked at her.

"And the way you care about the objects you sell? I have never seen anyone put so much love into something."

"I'm- I'm a clean freak, it's nothing special..." Lauren tried to say, but Bo didn't let her finish to speak.

"I bet that everything in here has a story, and you know them all. Don't be persuaded by that girl. Just because you are doing something unusual, it doesn't mean that you must necessarily be a useless freak. I-"

Lauren stopped her this time. She pounced on Bo's lips hard, lost in the cherry flavor of the brunette. Despite the kiss was a passionate one -Bo seriously risked a heart attack- it didn't fail to be sweet. Lauren bit her lip gently and savored the brunette for another moment before gently peel off and rest her head on the brunette's chest, now beating like a drum.

They stayed that way for what seemed an eternity. Lauren lost in the protective embrace of Bo, and Bo... well, Bo was still trying to catch her breath and not to die.

The brunette sighed one last time before muttering something like:

"So... breakfast?"

...

"Trick!", Kenzi shouted entering through the front door of the Dal. She would never stop loving that place, Kenzi thought. All that wood, the warm and familiar air, alcohol. A perfect place. Plus, with the fact that Bo worked there, she could count on a particular loyal customers discount. That meant that she didn't have to pay almost all the times she set foot in that place.

A short, balding tired-looking man had peeped out of the kitchen.

"Kenzi, good to see you."

"Me too, Trick. I'm starving, I spent all day at work and I'm dreaming of a three meters high sandwich since this morning."

"You're a dog sitter, Kenzi. Can you really consider it work? "Tamsin scoffed, joining her.

Kenzi looked up, bored. "Not everyone can be a cop and claim to look gorgeous in uniform like you do, Tam Tam."

"But I am gorgeous..." she murmured amused.

Trick shook his head. "I'll bring you the usual, girls."

"Is there a remote possibility that 'usually' consists of a three floors sandwich?"

Kenzi swore she heard a not so cute response from the kitchen, but she didn't pay much attention anyway, because Bo had entered the Dal beaming and ready to start her shift.

The petite woman looked questioning at Tamsin.

"Did Bo just got blessed from Beyoncé?"

Tamsin shrugged and tried to turn around, but Bo caught her from behind, hugging both girls.

"BoBo, I love you, but you're really not my type." Kenzi said, trying to break free of the grip.

Bo jumped across the counter, amazed of her agility since the last time she did this she dragged away dozens of bottles and ended up in the emergency room.

"I kissed Lauren."

"No shit!" Tamsin shouted, making several people to turn their head.

"Yes," Bo continued, "and it was sublime."

"Hot?" Kenzi asked.

Bo bit her lip. "Very."

"You go girl!", cheered Tamsin.

"When are you going to see her again?"

"We haven't talked about it. We spent the morning having breakfast-"

"And making out..." Tamsin pointed out with a grin.

"And making out, yes. I think I'll call her when I go on break."

Trick emerged from the kitchen. "Bo! There you are! Can we have a word in the back?"

Bo gave her friends a questioning look before following her grandfather in the kitchen.

It was strange, in fact, to be asked to speak in private. When they were working there wasn't a great exchanges of beats, usually.

"Bo, honey, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Bo frowned. "You're sick? Oh, please, tell me you're okay... "

Trick raised a hand to silence her. "I'm fine. But the point is that I became too old to go ahead with the pub. "

 _'Oh no. He wants to sell it.'_

"I was planning to leave you the reins of the Dal and enjoy my savings in peace. Provided that you agree, of course."

Bo listened bewildered the words of her grandfather.

"Do you want to quit and leave me all this?"

"Exactly."

"But then I would be alone... I don't know if I can do a good job. I need guidance, I need you."

Trick understood the double meaning of those words. After all, he was the only family that Bo had since her parents had practically disowned her.

Not that Trick had not tried to do anything about it. He defended his nephew to the hilt, and when she was alone, on the street, offered her a place to stay and a fair job.

And, of course, he had disowned his son, Bo's father, for abandoning her in that way.

"My sweet Bo, I am old. You work here since you were twenty, I trust blindly in your skills. You won't lose me. I would never depart from you, you know that."

Bo nodded weakly, letting escape a tear.

"And plus I think your friend, Kenzington, is looking for a job...A more stable one. She might give you a hand."

Bo laughed. "With Kenzi around I think I will close within a month. But it's worth trying."

Bo hugged her grandfather one last time before grabbing a few bottles and take them outside, where the two friends were waiting curiously.

"So?" Tamsin asked.

Bo shrugged, pretending to be disinterested, but she couldn't contain a smirk.

"Kenzi, do you think you can pour a few drinks without drain the whole bottle first?"

…

A.N:

Thank you again for your kind reviews. Someone asked me in pm if I could write a CopDoc based story. I'd like to do that in the future, since I find funny and interesting the Lauren/Tamsin pair - plus I already have few ideas about it - but I'd like to complete this story first. :)

If you have requests or critics, or tips, you know what to do :) thanks again for reading my story, it means a lot to me.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dyson, tell me again why we're here."

The man didn't answer, he just smiled at the blonde and held her hand while they entered in what looked like an abandoned house.

Dyson's job, Lauren thought, was one of the most beautiful jobs in the world.

His company was in charge of buying old properties, renovating and reselling them on the market. It often happened that the old owners, to get rid of old items no longer wanted, simply leave them there. And in fact all that was left in a house automatically became property of Dyson.

He was a businessman, but if there was the chance to get dirty hands and work hard, Dyson was the first in line to do it.

That was how they met: a young Dyson, thinking that throwing the dozens of old books he had found in a basement would be a shame, had taken them in the antique shop.

Lauren had accepted them with joy – she would read them all before selling them- and promised Dyson a small percentage every time he would bring her other objects.

He began to frequent the shop more often, establishing a friendship that became gradually deeper. They almost seemed a very close-knit couple, but the reality was that the two felt like if they were brother and sister.

Dyson, who was trying to push Lauren in the arms of some girl every time they went out, and Lauren who had given him the courage to confess his love for that woman, Ciara.

Not that Lauren liked her much to be honest, but the day the two got married, and she was found to accompany Dyson to the altar she swore she'd never seen his best friend so happy.

Now Dyson was driving her through the various rooms, some of which were now completely bare.

He led her to the attic through dozens of boxes ready to be thrown away.

"This house belonged to a rich lady. When she died the sons have sold the house, but didn't want to take her belongings. They were more interested in the inheritance, bloody bastards."

He raised some boxes and took out some hand-finished jars and some necklaces and bracelets. They weren't made of precious material. They seemed simple laces interwoven with pieces of iron and steel, but they were beautiful.

"Dyson, these are wonderful..."

Dyson smiled and sat down on a stool nearby.

"Do you like them? I prefer to give this stuff to you rather than throw it away. At least someone will buy it."

Lauren smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome Doc."

Lauren noticed a twinge of sadness in her friend. "What's wrong?"

The man shook his head, rubbing his face with his large hands.

"Nothing, Doc. I'm fine. So... you and the brunette, uh? Nice shot!"

The blonde gave him a playful punch. "I still can't believe it. I'd like to see her again tonight. But she will working. Plus, I don't want to seem so...urgent."

Dyson scoffed. "From the way she was grabbing your ass when I entered the store, I'm sure she wouldn't mind having a bit of pressure."

He ducked just in time a baseball that the woman had promptly launched at him, and laughed.

"Ok, get everything you need and return to the store. How about going out tonight? Let's go to the place where your _'lover'_ works. I'll buy you some drinks."

Lauren seemed to light up those words. Going out at night would be a great excuse to wear that backless crimson dress that surely would knocked out Bo.

"Sounds good. Ciara's coming too, right?"

Dyson looked down. "I don't think so. She's not much company these days."

"Is that why you're sleeping on the couch?"

"How do you know?"

Lauren gave him a knowing look. "You laments the classic back pain of those who have spent the last few nights on a couch."

Dyson bitterly laughed and helped Lauren to rummage around. That woman never missed a thing.

...

It was ten o'clock, and Kenzi had not yet broke any glass or illicitly emptied bottles. Which, after all, had brought great benefits to Bo.

Kenzi had a lot of defects, but she was very keen on the job. Of course, before starting her shift she had sent down a mug of beer but, as she said, "Booze is the fuel of the bartenders."

It was the first night that Bo proceeded without her grandfather, and things were going just fine.

The atmosphere was warm, with nice people and nice music.

Between a service and the other Bo also found a way of talking and laughing with her friend. And working with Kenzi had turned out to be just a hoot. Hopping around, she amused customers and entertain them. But most important, she wasn't stealing sips from drinks, before serving them.

"Bobo, I want to make an official complaint. I gain more in tips than with my salary. I need a raise."

Bo laughed and picked up a tray full of beer glasses.

"You'll get a pay rise the day I will break a glass, Kenz."

Kenzi scoffed. "Then I can be satisfied with the tips. You don't break a glass since you started working here more than ten years ago. I swear sometimes I'm convinced that you're a kind of creepy Spiderman. Only with glue."

She finished the sentence just in time, when she heard a loud sound of breaking glasses. Turning around, she saw Bo standing with her mouth open, the hand holding the now empty tray in mid-air. The floor looked like a battlefield.

"Holy mother of Beer forgive her!" Yelled Kenzi before launching to Bo's rescue. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Bo didn't speak, she raised a finger towards the figure who had just entered the door. She would recognize her anywhere.

Lauren was there and she was gorgeous. Her long blond curls fell gently on the skinny shoulders of the woman, who was wearing a dark red dress that left her back uncovered. The high heels gave the feeling that those legs were even longer.

The man who accompanied her was holding the stylish black shawl of the blonde. He was dressed in jeans and a shirt that emphasized the physical statue.

Kenzi followed Bo's finger, before noticing the man. Or rather, his sculpted abs.

"Have I already told you that I love this job?"

Bo leaned quickly to disappear from Lauren's view. She was just a mess, no way the blonde could see her in this way. Hidden behind the counter, she quickly wiped the floor, tossing away the broken glasses, then crawled into the kitchen.

Kenzi, who had watched the scene amused, looked up to heaven and ran into Lauren.

"Look at this, Mr and Mrs Hotpants came down the city."

Dyson gave her a questioning look.

"Kenzi, I didn't know you worked here."

"Neither I until recently, Hotpants. It's ok."

Kenzi continued to stare at Dyson without worrying too much about the thread of saliva hanging down her mouth.

"Oh, Dyson, she is Kenzi. Kenzi, this is Dyson."

The two shook hands, and Kenzi immediately noticed the wedding ring on the finger of the man.

Too bad, she thought. She would have gladly shared with him her best bowl of cereal. Possibly naked.

Bo suddenly got out of the kitchen and moved strode toward the three, not taking her eyes off Lauren.

When the blonde saw her reaction, Lauren's eyes softened and she smiled winningly. Mission accomplished.

"Hello, Bo."

Bo stood looking at her, stunned. Kenzi nudged her. "You know Mephistopheles, when he sees the roasted bacon? You're salivating, just like him. Get a hold of yourself, BoBo." Kenzi hissed in her ear, before turning to Dyson.

"Hey... handsome unfortunately-married man, come and have a drink at the bar, let the two coo in peace. Oh, and BoBo, remember that the walls are thin."

It was Bo's time to give her a nudge, gaining as answer a pat on the butt from the petite woman before she disappeared into the crowd with Dyson.

Bo wanted to grab Lauren and run away from everyone else, but even though she was more than happy to see her, she was also aware of the fact that putting on a show would be terrible.

She hugged Lauren, letting her hand lazily slip on her backside. Lauren melt in the embrace and buried her nose in the brunette's hair.

Separating, Bo placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Hey..."

"Hey..."

"I didn't expect to see you..."

"Dyson needed a little distraction and I wanted to see you. I hope it's okay... "

Bo put her arm around the blonde's hips, dragging her to the counter. Taking advantage of the crowd she brought her lips to Lauren's ear. "More than okay..." she husked, leaving a kiss on her cheek.

Lauren suddenly blushed and sat down on a stool near Dyson.

Lauren knew that Bo was too busy to pay attention to her, but she didn't care. Every time she tried to look at the brunette, Bo was always ready to smile her back and bit her lip in a way that made the blonde shiver.

"So, will you tell me what happens with Ciara?"

Dyson shrugged. "Do you believe me when I say that I know less than you? She behaves in a strange way, she's very detached. I even loosened my grip on work to be more present for her, but things haven't changed."

Lauren patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I hope things can be overcome. Maybe it's a bad moment. If I can do something, anything, just tell me."

Dyson, much taller than her, leaned and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Thanks, Doc. Now excuse me, I have to look for a toilet"

Lauren laughed. "Emotional moment ruined."

She winked at him and watch him disappear into the crowd. She shifted the attention on her drink, before a man by her side smiled viciously. He was clearly drunk.

"I don't know what you could do for that guy, but I know exactly what you could do for me."

Lauren scoffed. "Excuse me, it's not polite to listen to a conversation."

He licked his lips, looking at the bare skin of the blonde. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Someone broke in between the two, and Lauren knew it was Bo. "Not him, but I do."

Lauren felt a surge of joy through her body. Was it too early? Maybe. They would speak more calmly, but that feeling was good.

The man didn't seem intimidated at all, and even burst into laughter.

"Lesbians? Hot!"

Bo raised a finger against him, ignoring Lauren's hand on her shoulder. "Bo, forget it, it's fine..."

"No, it's not fine. And it's not hot. Go away before I call Bruce."

The man suddenly turned serious. Apparently he must have in mind the bouncers of the club, Bruce. A huge man that Trick had taken years before, when the pub wasn't known for his good acquaintances. Bruce had become a security in that place. So big and threatening.

The man grabbed her roughly by the arm. "You fucking dykes can't even stand a real man. Enjoy your slut, you dumb bitch!"

At those words something snapped inside Bo. Something mean.

Bo shook her head before placing a fist on the man's nose, causing him to retreat but not to fall. The brunette shook her sore wrist, while Lauren ran to her aid.

 _'Great, Bo. You wanted to turn mad the guy and you're successful. Oh no. He's approaching. Now he will knock you out. In front of your girlfriend. Oh, god, why didn't you keep your mouth shut?'_

The man hit Bo with a slap, making her fall tumbling to the ground. In a moment Bruce was on the guy, followed by Kenzi, who had tried to kill him with a plunger.

Dyson, getting out of the bathroom, ran to meet the two women.

"Gosh, what happened here?"

Lauren gently cupped Bo's face, who was now looking at her.

"A guy hit her."

Dyson rushed over Kenzi and pulled her back before she could put the plunger in a place that-according to Kenzi- would give the man a sublime experience.

"Bo, you shouldn't have hit him..." Lauren whispered, caressing her face. Bo's cheek was slightly reddened, but other than that she seemed fine. Although her eyes were empty and in those of the blonde.

"Bo, tell me! Did you hit your head on the ground?"

Bo shook her head. "You know you have the cutest nose I've ever seen?"

Lauren blushed and helped the woman to get on her feet. "It's the second time you save me from the clutches of some maniac."

Bo laughed slightly. "Yeah. I think I deserve an award after tonight."

She bit her lip as soon as the words escaped her mouth. "I mean, not that kind of prize. I mean- okay, never mind. By the way, sorry about before. I didn't want to assume that you're my girlfriend. We barely know each other... "

"We will get to know each other better. We'll go slowly and take our time. But I must admit, it was nice."

Bo smiled, but her face was still chained in a grimace of pain.

"Are you sure you don't need to go home?"

Bo shook her head. "I can't leave Kenzi alone. I'll put on some ice when I get home."

Lauren nodded. "In that case I'll wait and come home with you. I can't leave you alone in this state."

Bo tried to protest. "Lauren, it's Saturday night. I will close the Dal very late."

"It doesn't matter. I want to be with you."

Bo's heart sank. "It won't be bad to have nurse all for myself," Bo joked.

Taking advantage of the calm situation Lauren leaned and kissed Bo, letting her tongue open the brunette's lips gently and darted inside her. Bo moaned, but she found herself forced to part reluctantly apart.

"I have to go back to work. I'll tell Kenzi to prepare you something to eat. Plus, Tamsin is coming. Which is why I wish you good luck."

Lauren laughed. "Is that so bad?"

"Oh, honey. You have no idea. "


	7. Chapter 7

They had spoken little of Tamsin, actually. But every time that Bo had nominated her name was always in some way linked to violent and-not-always-legal events.

She had to admit it, Lauren was slightly scared to meet her. And when Bo had indicated her with a nod of her head, choking back laughter, Lauren had to admit that if it was the first impression that counts Tamsin had to be a headhunter or so.

The blonde eyed ice launched herself on the counter, in Bo's direction.

"Bo, a beer for a woman who had to make a raid in a house full of octogenarians engaged in an orgy. I have horrific images in my head that I would like eliminate forever. I think I saw a dentures in a glass of whiskey."

Bo laughed and quickly handed her a beer. Tamsin looked around without noticing Lauren, who seemed undecided whether to show up or wait for someone to introduce them.

"Why does Kenzi goes around with a plunger in hand?"

"Long story, Tamsin."

Tamsin looked at her, frowning. "So what? Today you've held me two hours on the phone to tell me how your princess let her tongue rummage your tonsils."

Bo risked to bring down the dishes, while Lauren's cheeks had become more red of her dress. Dyson almost choke on his burger while stifling a laugh.

After finishing serving a table, Bo came striding toward Tamsin. Best prevent her from saying more.

"Tamsin, I would like you to meet Lauren and her friend Dyson."

Tamsin looked down at the two. She squeezed their hands with a questioning look, then turned back to Bo.

"Why are you introducing us?"

Bo snorted. "Tamsin, she's Lauren. Lauren-Lauren!"

Tamsin opened her mouth, suddenly realizing. "Sure you're Lauren!"

She turned back to Bo, mimicking a "Mazel tov!"

Bo faked a laugh and pretended to embrace Tamsin. Actually she was strangling her, as she needed an excuse to talk to her without anyone else could hear.

"Don't make me look like an idiot for the rest of the evening and you'll get free drinks."

"Are you trying to bribe a police officer in order to not compromise your image, BoBo?"

"More or less. Don't make me look like a fool, please. No embarrassing things."

"I will do my best."

Tamsin went to meet Lauren with open arms. "Lauren, have I told you about the time that Bo gave a cardiac massage to a squirrel?"

...

It was late, and Kenzi had come to put away the last customers. Lauren had to admit, except for that asshole, she had a wonderful time. Dyson had come home for an hour now, and she found herself playing pool with Tamsin, which had proved to be a...curious company.

She had spent the evening telling amazing stories about Bo and judging by the number of beers and assumed by the presence, at some point, of mythological creatures in her stories, some of them would certainly had been invented.

But Lauren could only be softened by the way Tamsin spoke about her friend.

Finally, the place was clean and ready to be closed.

Bo paid Bruce and greeted him, then was finally reunited with Lauren. She gently put her arm around Lauren's hips and sank her nose for a moment through the blonde's hair, taking her scent.

Lauren pulled away, caressing her face. Bo's eye was slightly reddened and the brunette didn't seem pleased at all. But Lauren was there, and that was more than enough.

"You shouldn't expect for me all this time..." Bo whispered.

Lauren smiled. "Don't even mention it. And then I really enjoyed Tamsin. She told me... interesting things about you."

Bo's eyes widened. "If you're referring to the history of the Catwoman costume, I was drunk. I was too hot in that trap of leather and plastic."

Lauren bit her lip. "I wasn't referring to that... but I can't wait to hear this story."

If Tamsin and Kenzi had not decided to take a fight two meters away from them, Lauren would have kissed her hard.

"Did your really call me princess?"

Bo nuzzled her nose against the blonde's. "Yeah, I can be cheesy sometimes."

She squinted, visibly sore. "Sorry, it does a little bad."

Lauren leaned into Bo, pressing her body even more in that of the brunette. "I will take care of you."

Bo was totally unaware of her pelvis rubbing slightly against Lauren, holding her tight. "Oh yeah?"

Lauren nodded and leaned in for a not-so-chaste kiss. But the two were interrupted by Kenzi, who regularly had chosen the right time to interfere.

"Let's go home BoBo, I need to celebrate my first paycheck!"

"Kenzi, you're already drunk!"

"I had to catch up in ten minutes. We're going home and we are celebrating like there's no tomorrow! "

...

Kenzi promptly collapsed on the couch, lying so that her head was on the legs of Bo and her legs on those of Lauren. She had proposed a marathon of horror movies, but Tamsin had fled just in time and Mephistopheles lay half-dead in a dark corner of the living room; and now the only ones awake were Lauren and Bo. Trapped in the clutches of Kenzi.

Not that Lauren was sorry about it, the petite woman was way too funny. But the desire to kiss Bo had become urgent. And Bo, meanwhile, had done nothing but think about how the blonde was small and adorable.

Bo turned to Lauren, admiring the well-defined profile of the perfect woman.

The voice came to the blonde as a desperate whisper. "How do we free ourselves?"

Lauren laughed. "We may be forced to stay until she decide to wake up. In fact it softens me, she is sleeping so angelically... "

Bo raised her hands to heaven. "Hell, no. Raise her legs and slip away, I'll do the same with her head."

Lauren nodded and slowly moved Kenzi' legs, breaking free and getting on her feet. The grace with which she did it -and especially the way her dress had risen while she stretched her arms- prevented Bo to think about what she was doing: namely dropping Kenzi, who tumbled to the ground.

The girl fell with a thud, without waking up. Bo, who stood up with her hands through her hair, handed her a silent apology and covered her with a blanket while Lauren had to to put her hands over her mouth to prevent from laughing.

So it happened that Bo felt for the first time the weight of that moment.

Sleeping together meant sharing a bed. And Bo knew what possibilities this thing could bring to. Suddenly the cocky and charming mask cocky she kept all night collapsed, highlighting an extremely timid Bo.

The brunette went slowly in her room, followed by Lauren. Thanks to the gods she had the bright idea to fix around early that morning, because normally that room was a maze of clothes and shoes of all types.

"So..." Bo muttered, rummaging in a wardrobe. She took out a pair of shorts and a shirt with a pink snout of a pig drew on it.

"If you want to take off your dress- I mean get comfortable... you can wear these tonight."

Lauren grabbed her clothes and laid them on the bed before stroking Bo's face.

"Bo, I want you to know that I didn't insist on coming here to have sex with you. Although, I must admit, I'd like to. I'm not a hypocrite, and we're both adults. But it's okay to wait. I was serious when I said I wanted to take care of you."

Bo breathed a sigh of relief. It was true, Lauren made her mad, and certainly the idea of making love to her was tempting, but Bo was afraid. Not afraid to fall in love -it was indeed certain that the damage was already done- but to trust a person she didn't know yet. No matter how irresistible she was.

But the fact that Lauren had understood that gave her a great help. The blonde disappeared into the bathroom for a few minutes, and Bo took this opportunity to change.

Normally she preferred to sleep naked, but it was obvious that it wasn't the wisest choice at that time. She put on a T-shirt and a pair of black boxers.

When she heard the bedroom door shut, she swallowed a bite of enormous anxiety.

Whatever she wore, that woman was beautiful. Lauren smiled slightly before sink into the blankets and patiently wait for Bo.

The brunette joined Lauren after turning off the lights, and clumily shifted in her place. She was now lying on the edge of the mattress. Moving a few centimeters and she would fall to the ground.

Lauren quietly put her arm around her side and pulled her toward her. Bo felt the pressure of Lauren's hips on her back and her breath caught in her throat. It wasn't a sexual act, or at least for Lauren it was a simple way to protect her.

"Is this okay?" Lauren asked in her ear, innocently.

Bo was unable to formulate any word. She nodded weakly. Lauren drew the shapes of the cheek with a finger, gently.

"Does it still hurt?"

"No, that's better. I think that guy's gone worse."

Her back vibrated, suggesting that Lauren was chuckling. "Yeah, I think so. He should be grateful that I'm for non-violence."

Bo smiled and shifted more comfortably in Lauren's arms.

"I've never been the little spoon." she said weakly.

Lauren frowned. "Really?"

"Yeah... the last girl I had wasn't for the fuss."

"Fuss? This is the basis of a relationship. Who wouldn't not to embrace the loving person before going to sleep? "

Bo pulled a tear away. "Someone who does not care."

Lauren's arms shook more strongly around Bo. "I'm sorry you've met people like that in your life. But if you don't mind, I could be your big spoon. Obviously if you want it."

The mattress shifted, and Lauren felt Bo turning to her. Bo kissed her slowly, passionately, savoring the traces of lipstick that had remained on her lips. She let her tongue follow a path of its own, intertwined with that of Lauren in a sensual dance.

Lauren found herself forced to part before she would grind her core into Bo's hips.

Bo took a deep breath, but didn't break away from fhe blonde's lips. She bit her lip, tugging it playfully.

"How do you think I'll sleep after a kiss like this?" Lauren asked, burying her head into the pillow, hoping to the action would calm the spirits.

Bo laughed. "Be my big, sleepy spoon."

She kissed her nose, then her cheek, then her forehead.

"Goodnight, Lauren."

Lauren held her gently. "Goodnight Bo."

...

The first thing she noticed waking up, was that their positions had definitely changed.

Bo had found herself fully on Lauren. And more importantly, it was clear the change of state that had taken place in Bo's heart. And in her panties.

 _'Oh my god. Why am i so wet-'_

Every thought died, however, when she noticed that Lauren's shirt was slightly raised.

Bo took a deep breath and decided to move away to make more room for the blonde -and mainly for not die instantly-, but Lauren's perfect and long legs closed against her back, trapping Bo.

The blonde continued to snore while her legs kept Bo's waist against hers. And Bo, oh boy.

Bo felt that if she couldn't free herself in time she would do something reckless. Like making love to her without mercy.

But Lauren was sleeping innocently, unaware of the vice that had gripped Bo.

In aid of the brunette ran Kenzi, who opened the door of the room covering her face as a precaution. Lauren jumped, releasing Bo which drew a long sigh of relief.

"Bo, Mephistopheles wants you to cook pancakes. He specifically asked about you. Just in case, can you cook some for me and Hotpants too? Stop pouncing on her and let her resume forces! That poor woman is not an energizer!"

Lauren blushed noticing that Bo was virtually over her. But judging from the way she crossed her legs, she had to be at least partly responsible.

"Sorry..."

Bo gave her an awe smile and got out of bed with a leap. "I'm sorry, I have to be rolled over you while I was sleeping."

From the kitchen came the unrelenting scream of Kenzi. "If you have finished rolling around, there's a hungry cat that requires pancakes! And maple syrup!"

Lauren caught Bo before she could leave the room and kissed her gently, taking her breath in a way that Bo would like to get used to.

"'Morning."

"Breathtaking." Bo muttered, closing his eyes. "Have breakfast with me?"

Lauren nodded. "Only if you let me cook."

Kenzi snorted loudly. "Hotpants, you can do whatever you want, as long as you bring your skinny ass here and prepare me something to eat!"

...

Dyson had come out pretty early that morning. A little because her couldn't stand the indifference of Ciara – he was sincerely sick of this -and a little because he wasn't used to spend Sunday mornings at home. Normally he would hang out with his wife, but it was obvious that nothing was going well between the two in that period.

He wondered if Lauren was in store. It wasn't uncommon that despite being closed on Sunday she could decide to spend the morning to do cleaning in the store. It was a small habit she had taken over time, before going to lunch by her parents.

That woman really needed to relax, Dyson thought. She was kind of obsessed with cleanliness. Or maybe that was a way to keep her mind occupied and not to satisfy her own desires.

Dyson walked toward the store. If he had found there Lauren, he would spent his morning with her.

But it was also true that the night before Lauren slept to Bo's. The reason why he was confident that the store would be simply closed.

And he was right. No one seemed to be there.

But there was something else.

A sheet was attached on the front door. Dyson's eyes widened.

"An eviction notice!?"

…

A.N:

Thank you again for following, reviews and for putting my story in your favorites. :)

If you have any questions, thoughts, complaints or requests just write to me. Thanks and sorry again for my English!


	8. Chapter 8

Eighth pancakes later Kenzi had theorized the existence of a type of orgasm correlated with good food.

Seeing Kenzi so excited about Lauren could only give more security to Bo.

It was true, her friend was impulsive, clumsy, lazy, cheeky and a little creepy sometimes. But Kenzi was never wrong about people, that was for sure.

She was right about Bo's ex girlfriend, even if Bo had not wanted to listen, too blinded by love.

But when that morning Kenzi had badly written on a piece of paper the words ' _marry her_ ' and had shown it to Bo, the brunette had realized that Lauren wasn't like the others.

They had breakfast together, holding hands and throwing glances to each other that-according to Kenzi- could get somebody pregnant.

Mephistopheles had expressed his liking for the good food jumping -with fatigue- on Lauren's lap. This was a good sign too: Mephistopheles rarely could find the will and strength to jump on a stranger.

Bo couldn't help but admire Lauren. Having no other clothes, the blonde wore again her red suit, but the make up was gone the night before, and her hair were slightly disheveled.

"BoBo, you're drooling again on the pancakes. If you want to bathe them use the syrup. " Kenzi murmured snapping her fingers in front of the brunette's eyes.

Lauren smirked, glancing to her in a way that Bo was certainly it would rip off her clothes if the blonde had the gift of telekinesis.

"So-sorry. Lauren, I can give you a ride home if you want."

"Don't worry, I'll have lunch with my parents today. I think I'll fly home to have a quick shower and go to them. I must warn them that I will do a little later. Have you seen my bag?"

Bo looked around. "There, on the couch."

Lauren got up and searched for the phone in her bag. Looking at the screen she frowned.

"Weird... four missed calls from Dyson..."

Kenzi jumped up, suddenly awake. "Dyson? Then that Viking was true!"

Bo looked at her wrong. "Not that I was drunk, BoBo. Its enormous... beauty taken me aback."

"He's married, Kenz." Bo whispered, not taking her eyes off Lauren. The blonde looked worried.

Bo approached her from behind, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

Lauren dialed Dyson's number. "I hope so. I hope nothing bad had happen- Dyson, hey! I just saw your missed calls, is everything fine?"

Bo looked how in a few seconds the blonde's face had changed from a normal color to a violet-red, then finally become completely pale.

"What- wait... what does it mean? It's Sunday... I've payed..."

Kenzi stopped chewing another pancake to get up and reach the two. She gave Bo a look full of questions, but received a shrug as answer.

Lauren said no more. For the next minute she just held the phone to her ear and listen to Dyson. Trembling, she muttered something that sounded like a greeting and let go the phone, knocking it to the ground.

Bo began to worry seriously. "Lauren, what happened?"

The blonde didn't answer. She looked at her, then to Kenzi. She finally passed out, supported just in time by the strong arms of the brunette.

...

"An eviction notice!?" yelled Bo. "It's ridiculous, I've personally seen Lauren give the check to that bitch!"

Dyson, who rushed to Bo's house as soon as he knew of Lauren's collapse, raised his hands. "Apparently she pulled out the old rents that her father didn't pay for years ago. And she took advantage of the fact that the building is old, she must have invented some bullshit on safety. That woman has knowledge, I wouldn't be surprised if I knew that she made false conduct investigations."

Dyson turned to Lauren, who was lying stretched out on the couch, still knocked out. Kenzi was beside her, holding her hand thoughtfully and occasionally spraying the blonde's face with a wet cloth.

"So we can't do anything?"

Dyson sighed. "Lauren could agree to move to another local, but she can't physically cover the costs of a transfer. Plus the rent would increase."

Bo tried to keep her voice low, but it was very difficult.

"So she will be forced to close?"

Dyson nodded. "She will be forced to close."

Kenzi intervened. "I say we make a good old-fashioned punitive expedition. BoBo, grab the baseball bat. Dyson take off your shirt and let's beat that bitch!"

"Why should I... never mind. We can't do any of this. Nadia is an important person, she's certainly corrupt. We would end just to get into trouble."

Bo shook her hair and let out a verse full of frustration.

"This is not possible! What need she has to do such a thing?"

Dyson approached Lauren, stroking her cheek.

"That woman is unstable. She never liked Lauren's father, but on the other hand...She always had a crush on his daughter."

Bo clenched her fists.

"She's messing with Lauren from the beginning of time. When Nadia took possession of that building she noticed her. Lauren used to work part-time to help out her father. Nadia always tried to take her out, but Lauren wasn't interested. And at first it seemed like she got the message, until she went further... "

Bo raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Dyson motioned to the two to sit at the kitchen table, away from the sleeping beauty.

Once seated Dyson crossed his hands, visibly uncomfortable.

"Lauren's father is a strange, but very smart man. He knew that his daughter dated girls since she was sixteen, and I certainly wasn't a cover... "

"I wish you could cover me too..." murmured Kenzi.

Both Bo and Dyson looked at her, frowning. The blue eyes of the girl sprinted between the two, embarrassed.

"Did I say it out loud?"

Bo shook her head and turned her attention back to Dyson. "You were saying?"

"Her father had no problem with this, of course. But for sure he had problems with the fact that Nadia buzzed around her all the time. One evening he saw that Nadia was pushing over with his daughter, and faced her badly. Nadia felt wounded in pride and he ended up getting sick. He made me promise that I would keep an eye on her, once he would have to leave her daughter alone."

Kenzi's eyes widened. "Hold on, Adonis. Are you telling me that Mrs. Frustration did all this crap just because Lauren blue balled her?"

"If she's the insane person I think, it could be. Not to mention that Nadia is a self-centered woman and not accustomed to failure."

Bo clapped her hands on the table. "How the hell can a person manages to be so childish and..."

"Bitchy?"

"Crazy?"

"Mad..."

The last word came from Lauren. "That childish bitch is totally crazy."

Bo ran to the blonde. "Lauren, honey. Don't make sudden movements."

Kenzi handed her a glass of water. "I knew that you were able to cursing, Hotpants."

Lauren gave her a shy smile, then she turned to Dyson. "What will happen now? I can't even pay the rent of my loft anymore."

Dyson kissed her forehead. "We will do what is necessary to do: close the shop. I'll help you with the sell-off."

Bo took her hand. "And I'll help you find a new job."

Kenzi picked Mephistopheles. "And if you need a place to stay, in the meantime, Mephistopheles will not mind."

Lauren pulled Bo into a kiss. "Thank you."

She then looked at Dyson and Kenzi with tears in her eyes. "Thank you guys."

...

The hardest thing now was telling her parents. Her father was a perpetually lively and positive man, but he was also too weak of heart. HE opened that store, HE hanged that ridiculous wooden sign deciding that HE would devote his life to that place.

And now Lauren was sitting on the couch with her parents, her father's arm affectionately surrounding her shoulders.

It was nice to watch TV together after lunch. It was something they did every Sunday, a way to give in to afternoon laziness and have no thoughts.

But Lauren did had thoughts now.

"Dad... I have to tell you something."

"Are you pregnant?" squeaked her mother.

"Patricia, I'm pretty sure our daughter is a lesbian." He said with a smirk.

"Dad..."

"Of course I know that our daughter is a lesbian. But there is artificial insemination... It would really great to see how they manage to put a- "

"Mom!"

Lauren's father, Mr. Theodore, laughed heartily. "All right, all right. Tell me all about it, baby. "

Lauren looked at her father. "Dad, promise me you'll keep your temper."

Mr. Theodore looked at her curiously.

"It's about the store."

...

"Shouldn't you be at your house, with your wife?" Bo asked, turning to Dyson.

She, Kenzi and Dyson had accompanied Lauren home, and now they were hanging out around the city.

"Not that I want to throw you out, I... I'm sorry if I sound grumpy, I'm still nervous about the whole Lauren thing. It's absurd."

"It's a...Legitimate question, don't worry. My wife has gone away. I wanted to tell Lauren, but I think she already has too many thoughts."

Kenzi put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Wolf man. She doens't know what she's loosing."

Dyson laughed bitterly. "I know what I am loosing, though. Let's... let's not think about it now. We must find a solution."

"How?" Bo asked, exasperated. "You said there is no other solution, if not to close the shop."

"We may kill Nadia." Kenzi suggested. Bo and Dyson scoffed.

"Come on! Let's unleash Mephistopheles against her."

"You know what? I think it's better this way, "said Bo, trying to find something positive in that situation," At least she won't have more to do with that idiot. Plus, Lauren is smart, she will definitely find a job suited to her abilities."

"You're damn right, not a day goes by that I am not surprised with some of her geek attacks."

Bo felt a twinge of jealousy. Why did Dyson spend so much time with Lauren and why she didn't? Silly Bo, those two were best friends, they had known each other for a lifetime.

Dyson smiled slightly, reading her mind.

"You'll have your own time to live every aspect of her life with her. And judging from how she speaks to you, you'll have plenty of time."

Bo smiled, Dyson seemed a really good guy. "She's special."

"She is. I'll give you a tip: run away if the television is giving a marathon of Star Trek and she's there."

Bo laughed. "If you don't have programs would you like to stay for lunch? With us?"

Dyson turned, meeting the sleek and pleading look of Kenzi.

"A little company won't hurt me."

...

Lauren turned off the engine of the car when she arrived in front of her house. It was now evening, and Bo must have been at work. She pulled out her cell phone and quickly tiped a new message.

 _L: I'm sorry if I didn't write you sooner. Dad was furious and I spent the afternoon to keep him from calling the police._

She put her head on the seat, hoping that Bo would had time to answer. To her surprise the phone vibrated shortly after.

 _B: It's okay. How do you feel? I wish I could make you feel better._

Lauren smiled. She felt guilty for not having shown more gratitude to the brunette.

 _L: Can i tell you something?_

 _B: Of course you can._

 _L: You're the only good thing that ever happened to me so far._

 _B: You too. I'm sorry to leave you, but I have to work. See you tomorrow?_

 _L: I would like to, but I have to begin to vacate the shop._

 _B: Tomorrow the pub will be closed all day. I could help you._

 _L: Well, then...It will be a pleasure to have you all for myself for a whole day;)_

 _B: The pleasure is all mine. See you tomorrow, sweet dreams princess._

Lauren put her hand on her heart as she got out. All she wanted was to take a shower and try to sleep on it, maybe dreaming Bo.

The brunette had proved to be a sweet invasive presence in her dreams, from a few days now. The first time she had dreamed her it was very similar to their first encounter: they spoke in their store, and Lauren explained to Bo the history of the carillon. Then Bo put an arm around her waist and swung with the blonde int time with the music of the small object.

If only the carillon was still intact.

The second time was less innocent. She had dreamed of straddle Bo in her bed. The same bed that she was dreaming now, in a more innocent way as she was mentally exhausted and in need of a few hours of rest.

She fumbled with her keys, when a voice caught her attention. From the unpleasant and vaguely arrogant tone it wasn't hard to find out who it was.

Nadia slowly walked in her direction, visibly satisfied. Oh boy, how nice would have been taking away that smile off her face. With fists, maybe.

 _'Self-control, Lauren. No violence.'_

"I guess you got the notice."

Lauren clenched her jaw. "Yup. Thanks for having advised me directly, by the way."

Nadia couldn't contain a smirk. "Honey, I own dozens of palaces in the city, do you have idea how many evictions I happen to run? Do you really think to be so important? "

"I wouldn't be proud of it, if I were you."

Lauren opened the door suddenly. "And since our working relationship has been interrupted, I would like if you could be as far from me as you can until the day I'll return you the local. I don't want to be forced to call the police."

Nadia raised her hands, pretending to be scared. "Easy there. I could set your shop on fire and get a stupid selfie while I hold a gas can in my hand and I still could find a way to not be accused. You think you're scaring me? Poor girl."

Lauren closed her hands in a fist and Nadia, noticing it, burst into laughter. "You're soooo scary. What are you gonna do, brush my hair?"

"You're insane."

"No, I'm a winner. Hurry up to throw out that junk, I would like to get back the local as soon as possible. "

Lauren stood, coldly, in her place. "I'll make sure that in a week the store will be permanently closed. So you can enjoy your moment of glory. Congratulations, well done. You managed to derail a person. If it makes you feel better about yourself, I don't have anything else to tell you. But when all this thing will be over you'd better stay away from me and everything is concerned with me."

 _'_ _Stay_ _away from Bo'_ she thought.

Nadia nodded and moved to walk away. "Goodnight, blondie!"

Lauren kept a stoic pose until the figure of Nadia disappeared. She then entered the lobby and closed the heavy door behind her. She slid on the ground, sitting, and burst into sobs.

...

A.N: Hey guys, thanks for reading. I know this chapter was a little dramatic, but don't worry, there will be fluff next time (M-rated, remember?)

;) So, BoLo time!

I must say, this story wasn't planned, I'm just following the flow.

I don't know how long it will be, but if I'll get positive responses for this story I will continue it for a long time I hope.


	9. Chapter 9

Bo had never been sure of anything in her life. But she was certain about this: she would help Lauren. In fact, she took advance of the fact that the Dal was closed on Monday and got up early.

Like...really early.

"Damn you, Bo, it's seven in the morning, where the heck are you going? It's your turn to bring out the sun?"

Bo ignored Kenzi's gripes and went straight to the door. "I'm going to help Lauren, don't wait me for lunch!"

Kenzi threw back her head and closed her eyes. Bo had stopped to ask herself why the petite woman insisted on sleeping on the couch when she had a bedroom all to herself.

"That poor girl will be still asleep! Like the rest of humanity..." Kenzi tried to yell, but in fact from her mouth came a muffled mumble.

Bo didn't listen to her and leaved their house quickly. Kenzi was right, maybe she exaggerated going out so early. She stopped by a cafe to get something for breakfast, then she went towards Lauren's shop.

She didn't know what to expect to find when she turned around the corner. The alley was empty and the shutters of many shops were still lowered. But not that of Lauren, which was lifted to half.

Bo stepped hesitantly into the room, looking around. Many items were stacked around the counter, while a few others were ordered on the shelves, now full of labels that showed discounted prices.

The floor was full of empty and filled boxes, the sign that Lauren had been there for a long time.

But there was no sign of the blonde. Or at least it seemed so to Bo because when the brunette turned around she collided with Lauren's shoulder. The impact took her breath away for a second.

"Second tackle," Bo gasped.

Lauren put her hands on Bo's sides, keeping her in balance. "Bo! I'm sorry! You okay?"

The brunette made an effort and smiled, she didn't want to make Lauren more nervous than she already was.

The blonde wasn't stunning as always. She was still beautiful in a way that made Bo's heart clench, but her face was pale and her eyes were reddened and heavy of sleep.

Bo cupped her cheeks. "Lauren, how long have you been here?"

Lauren smile trembled, and a shy tear drew a line on her cheekbone. Bo kissed the tear away before focusing again on Lauren.

"I came home last night. And Nadia was there."

The brunette became livid with anger, but she decided to let Lauren talk before say anything.

"She provoked me... Oh, Bo. You should have seen her. So full of herself, so pleased. I wanted to punch her."

"Judging by how you strike, you would have knocked her out immediately." Bo murmured absently.

Lauren smiled weakly as she rested her head on Bo's shoulder.

"Thank you for being here. I don't know what I would do without the support of your very attractive shoulders."

Bo laughed. "Come on, let me help you."

…

The next few hours flew. While Lauren welcomed customers she'd never seen in her life -she would thanked Dyson later for this- Bo was focused in making an inventory of the objects in the backroom.

Without Lauren's expert advices Bo would have thrown away a lot of valuable stuff. Like the set of porcelain dishes she was going to put in the box of discarded objects, and that the blonde had saved just in time. How the hell could four plates cost two hundred dollars?

But of course, like everything else in there, the prices had been lowered significantly. Lauren had little time to clear away the store, and more things she would have sold, the less would had been the economic damage.

Bo would take Nadia to kick your ass when this story would end. Lauren had never seemed so sad.

After every successful sale she sighed, smiled bitterly and throw herself into work again, finishing cleaning the now empty shelves and counting the earned money.

The brunette helped her as quietly as she could, clearing the small warehouse and trying to not do too much damage. Bo hid the fact that she broke a vase she hoped with all her heart wasn't worth much. But when, in an excess of boldness she pulled down a heavy box and her shoulder ceded. Bo found herself on the ground with Lauren leaned toward her.

"Bo! What happened?"

"My very attractive shoulders can't stand a box. What the hell is in there?"

Lauren looked at the content and returned to focus on Bo's arm. "Only books, they aren't damaged."

"Thank God, it's good to know that _they_ are not damaged."

Lauren kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry Bo, come here...let me see."

Bo got up helped by the blonde, obviously in pain.

"It doesn't look serious, it's probably just a contracture. But you must rest, so that's why you will sit down at the counter while I send away the last customers and close the shop."

"Lauren, you can't close, is just lunch time!"

Lauren shrugged, showing an exhausted expression.

"Bo," she sighed, "I didn't sleep last night and right now I can not bear to be here. And I don't care if theoretically I couldn't close the shop now, I don't care about the consequences because I will lose everything in a week or so."

Bo said nothing, Lauren seemed about to collapse at any moment.

She hugged tightly Lauren and they made their way to the front. Bo sat silently on a stool, while Lauren greeted another costumer.

It was heartwarming to see how Lauren cared about the shop. She was describing each object with great patience, with a love that would have excited anyone.

Bo didn't notice how long she'd been watching Lauren until the blonde smiled at her, after the last costumer had leaved. The brunette was smiling too, the goofiest smile she'd never had.

Lauren closed some shutters and hung the 'closed for lunch' sign, then turned to Bo.

"Can I give you a ride?" Bo asked, approaching. Lauren circled her waist. "Only if you stay with me."

Bo leaned for a kiss. "It was included in my plans. Come on, you need to rest."

…

The ride home was peaceful and quiet. In the ten minutes that separated the store from Lauren's apartment, the blonde had laid her head on Bo's shoulder (still sore, but the brunette had promised to herself to not be such a pussy). And Bo's heart, with that simple gesture, exploded with joy. She was no longer accustomed to feel the warmth of someone on her skin. Not only in a physical sense.

The reason she got up so early that morning was also due to a new sensation that had passed through her body. The desire to embrace Lauren and gird her in a more intimate way.

Put simply, she craved for sex. For the first time in two years she felt that sensation again and, oh boy, that was definitely a good sign.

But if Bo had regained some security, now was Lauren's turn to be fragile one.

Entering in a quiet and orderly neighborhood, Bo let the blonde guide her until they reached a modern building.

Lauren leaded the way, and two floors later they stood in front of white wooden door.

The apartment reflected Lauren's lifestyle. It was simple and modern, neat and tidy, except for a desk full of books and paperwork.

Bo entered that place and closed her eyes for a brief moment. _'It smells like her. Amber and vanilla. Damn good...'_

"Uh, Bo?"

Bo opened her eyes. She didn't realize that Lauren was now so close to her. "So-sorry, I must be tired too."

Lauren grinned. "That's ok, I was asking if you like pasta?"

Bo's eyes widened. "Like... _real_ pasta? Homemade pasta? Not that plastic crap Kenzi's isists on buying?"

The blonde laughed and grabbed several things from the fridge. Judging by the content, Bo thought, Lauren was a health fanatic. She swore she'd never seen so much fruit and vegetables in her life.

"I'll take you some ice, for your shoulder. Please, have a sit."

Lauren put some water to boil, then reached for the ice. She wrapped it in a clean dish cloth, then put it gently on Bo's shoulder.

She was so focused on massaging Bo's skin she didn't realize Bo's lips were about to crush on her.

Bo kissed her slowly, taking Lauren by surprise. The blonde quickly responded slipping her tongue in Bo's mouth. Things were about to escalate, but Bo pulled away.

"Sorry, I thought that you could kiss my bobo away..."

Lauren breathed deeply and told her in a husky voice: "Did it work?"

 _'Horny. Definitely horny',_ Bo thought.

"Yes. Thank you..."

The blonde licked her lips and turned away, slightly embarrassed. "Do- do you need more ice?"

Bo closed her eyes, trying to compose herself.

 _'Yeah, I need it. In my pants, damn it!'_

"No, uh...I'm fine. Thanks."

…

They had lunch, avoiding distressing topics like Nadia, the shop and everything related with it. Bo was successful on keeping a light conversation. They were talking about sports, not that Bo had ever found it interesting. But it was funny to see how much Lauren knew about football, rugby and soccer.

The blonde seemed to feel better, even though the lack of sleep was evident now. After finishing their lunch she yawned and stirred herself, and Bo thought it was time to leave.

"Come on, I'll help you washing the dishes and I'll leave you alone, so you can sleep a little bit. You need to shut that lovely little brain of yours", Bo said, taking Lauren's empty plate.

Lauren rested firmly her hand on Bo's and looked at her with pleading eyes. "Stay with me, please? Just...hold me?"

Bo's eyes softened. _'Oh, boy. How can I resist to those hazel eyes?'_

"Ok, I'll stay."

"I need a shower first, It won't take long, I promise."

Bo smiled. "Take your time, I'll clean here and then I'll wait for you in your bedroom."

Lauren bit her lip. The idea was more than tempting, but Bo was clearly not ready yet for a more intimate contact.

If only Lauren could read Bo's mind right now. The brunette was craving for her touch, but she was also too concerned about the blonde's condition.

Lauren went straight to the bathroom, and Bo tried to keep her mind clear while washing the dishes. "Innocent thoughts, Dennis.", she murmured to herself. "Now it's not the time to free your inner beast. Or...bunny. Or whatever it is. She's fragile, she's sad. Hold her and for God's sake take your hands off from her butt!"

In the bathroom apparently Lauren was having the same thoughts.

"Cold shower is good for you. You'll be the little spoon this time. No rubbing your ass against her probably wet folds...so hot...No, damn it! Can't you just sleep and forget about her body pressed against yours? Gods, I really need a cold shower."

After a few minutes she exited the shower and dried herself before stepping in a comfortable long shirt, that covered her panties and part of her legs. Well...a little actually.

When Lauren entered her room she found Bo staring at the walls, visibly nervous. Bo felt Lauren's presence and turned around, her mouth hanging down from the sight of Lauren's shapes.

"Wow, you look...wow."

Lauren smiled and climbed on the bed, patting her hand on the mattress to invite the brunette. Bo slowly made her way to Lauren's, circling her waist and sinking her nose in the golden hair of the other woman.

Damn she smelled so good.

"So...uh...have a nice rest, Lauren."

She felt the blonde's body stiffen for a second. Was she about to say something?

"Thank you Bo. You too."

They stayed like this for a moment. They both closed their eyes, trying to calm themselves.

…

Glancing at the clock Bo noticed that she had slept only for an hour.

Lauren, giving away in her sleep, was now fully attached to the brunette's body, facing her.

It was so hard for Bo to pretend she haven't felt the heat that was coming from the blonde's core. Lauren was partially on top of her, her legs spread open and her nose buried in Bo's neck. Bo was also aware of the slight movement that her hips, on their own accord, were now making against the blonde. That delicate friction was sending her on heaven.

She caught her breath when Lauren moved, now fully covering her.

 _'You're such a creepy maniac, Bo. Stop doing it before you scare her. She's sleeping!'_

"Why did you stop?"

Lauren's voice came to her hear like a faint moan. Bo didn't say anything, she silently rolled Lauren on her back and covered her with her body.

They stared each other for a long time, panting even though nothing actually happened. 'Till now.

Bo pressed her mouth against Lauren, savoring her lips, sucking her tongue. Lauren's moans were swallowed by Bo's expert lips.

A shy hand slowly unbuttoned her shirt, showing a hot black matched underwear. Bo moved away to look at the beautiful body of the blonde. The started to tremble, and Lauren noticed.

She gently pushed Bo on her back and sat on her lap, her hands caressing the brunette's face.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't..."

Bo silenced her with an eager kiss, and Lauren took the gesture as the definitive permission to continue. She lifted Bo's shirt and throw it away, discarding the bra too.

At the sight of Bo's generous breast, Lauren couldn't contain a moan, unaware of the movement she'd made against the brunette's lap.

Bo moaned at the action, and she was so beautiful that Lauren decided to grind herself against her lap again. She started to ride Bo through the brunette's thigh jeans.

And judging by Bo's heavy breathing, the sudden actions were more than appreciated.

Lauren stopped and slid on Bo's legs, putting her hands on the brunette's zip. For a moment Bo thought she could faint. Those hands were so delicate.

The blonde unbuttoned the jeans and bent over her, taking the zip in her mouth and pulling it down slowly. Bo let out a muffled scream. She was totally going crazy.

Lauren slowly discarded the jeans, smiling at the sight of Bo's soaked underwear.

The brunette noticed it and suddenly got nervous.

"Sorry, it's so emb- ommygod..."

Lauren bent over and bit her through the panties, directly on her clit. She savored Bo's taste and then started to kiss and bite her inner thighs.

Bot openly screamed after that, not caring much of the neighbors. Lauren looked at her with the darkest eyes the brunette had ever seen before slowly tearing down the panties and sink in the soft mound of her lover, taking passionately her clit in the mouth and sucking it. Licking her folds, swallowing every drop of Bo's essence.

Bo arched her back, unable to formulate words. She just stayed there, here eyes shut with force and the mouth opened.

She sensed that she would have orgasm after two more licks from the blonde, and that would be even more embarrassing. She stroked the golden locks, and pulled Lauren to her mouth.

They kissed hungrily, fighting for dominance. It was their first time, they supposed to be shy, they supposed to explore each other slowly.

But in that moment they felt like they knew exaclty what the other wanted.

Lauren slid a hand between Bo's legs, caressing and stroking the short-haired mound.

"Lauren wait, wait!" Bo gasped.

The blonde stopped her movement, breathing hard.

"What- did I do something wrong? Maybe you don't like it?"

She tried to climb off Bo, but the brunette didn't let her. "Wait, no! I liked...god I like it. But If you continue like this I'll come. Like...really hard."

Lauren lifted an eyebrow and bit her lip. She slid two fingers in Bo's core, tearing a scream from the woman beneath her.

She started to pump in and out slowly and deeply.

"You... will... come, uh?", she said with each thrust.

Bo bit her lip and started to shake. "Yeah...don't stop. Please!"

Lauren pressed her lips on Bo while continuing with her ministrations. Bo's inner walls clenched against the blonde's fingers as her orgasm washed all over her.

"F-Fuuck!"

Lauren helped Bo riding out her orgasm and leaned for a slow and passionate kiss.

"Am I still alive?", Bo muttered, her mouth covered with Lauren's hair. The blonde giggled slightly and kissed her sweetly.

Bo nuzzled her nose against Lauren's and smiled dreamily. "You're beautiful. And that was so hot."

"Was that too much?"

Bo rolled her over, kissing and biting her jaw. "No, in fact I think I want some more..."

…

A.N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, few things came out and I couldn't focus on the story.

Sooo, this was the first time I ever wrote an explicit sex scene. I don't know how it was, If you "liked" it I will continue it in the next chapter. Just, tell me what you think. I'll try to post with more frequency, but I'm in the middle of a great renovation in my house and I'm spending these days painting around :) Thank you for your last reviews and P.M, you're so nice! And sorry for any mistake, I don't have a beta. All mistakes are mine.


	10. Chapter 10

Bo moved to Lauren's breasts, biting them hard. The blonde arched her back, giving Bo better access to her body.

Her mouth moved along the lover's abdomen, leaving a trail of kisses from the breast to the navel. The flat stomach of the blonde twitched under the constant stimulus of the tongue. Bo wanted to be sure to find a pool of wetness in Lauren's folds, so she kept her building already racing desire licking, kissing, biting the silky skin.

Lauren laughed and moaned to the touch, tightening her grip on Bo's dark hair, behind her neck.

"Eager, Lauren?" Bo smiled bringing her mouth to the mound of nerves, without doing anything.

Lauren stifled a scream and tried to push the brunette's face into her legs. But Bo was stronger, she kept her position and instead she started to gently blow along Lauren's slit, making the blonde shiver and whimper.

"Fuck!"

Bo grinned and dived abruptly in her lover's hot flesh. She bit on her clit and sucked it hard.

"Language, Lauren..."

Lauren gripped the brunette's hair so hard she was sure she was hurting her. But Bo Seemed to not care about it, as she lifted herself and bit the blonde's neck with force.

She kept her mouth on Lauren's ear while she started teasing her with her fingers.

"You taste so good... gods..."

Lauren whimpered and moved her hips desperately, looking for more pressure.

Bo stopped abruptly, lifting her head so she was now watching Lauren's face.

"Am I doing it right? I mean... it Has Been a long time and-

Lauren silenced her with a kiss. Her face was reddened and sweaty, but god, she was beautiful.

Lauren's hand wrapped against Bo's, keeping it attached to her body, between her legs.

"You're great, Bo..." she whimpered, "more than great. Please..."

Bo smiled proudly and started to bit on the blonde's earlobe. The sounds coming from the brunette's mouth were turning on Lauren almost in a painful way.

Bo started to massage the wet folds of her lover, playing with the moisture she found on her way.

She stopped again, suddenly shy. "Are- are you sure baby? Just, tell me if I'm not good enough..."

"Bo!"

"Ok, ok! I'm here princess..."

Bo kept going with her ministrations, now flushing red for shyness. But when she felt Lauren's body trembling, shaken by a giggle, she couldn't help herself and started laughing.

Lauren hugged her hard and laughed with her, then she moved her face so she could kiss the brunette's lips.

"You don't need to be so unsure of yourself, Bo. You're more than good with those hands of yours..."

She put Bo's hand to her mouth biting and licking the fingertips, mesmerising her.

"...And with that mouth of yours..." she finally said rubbing against Bo's nose before finally kissing her.

Bo moaned in her mouth before kissing her jaw lightly.

"Turn around, lover."

Lauren reluctantly obliged, changing her position so that she was now facing the mattress. She felt Bo climbing her from behind, and soon the brunette's mouth was on her neck. Lauren shake vigorously as Bo's light kisses traveled along her spine.

"Oh, gods, Bo!"

Bo's hands circled her waist, positioning on her mound. Bo entered her with three fingers, while her other hand gave her more pressure.

She started to pump in and out with long, strong strokes. Lauren pushed back her bottom, giving Bo moments of glorious friction.

Bo bit on her neck, continuing her movements with more force.

"Bo, I'm so close...so close..."

"God, Lauren, me too...come with me...that's it baby, let go..."

Lauren bit her pillow, trying to stifle and high-pitched scream due to the devastating orgasm that was passing through her body.

As Bo's heard Lauren's muffled screams she started to grind herself against the blonde's firm buttocks fasted and harder, until her second orgasm hit her hard.

Bo rested her forehead on the blonde's back, exhausted. Lauren sighed with relief and smiled before turning around and starting to kiss sweetly the brunette's face.

"That was amazing..."

Bo looked at Lauren, her eyes full of love. "Really?"

Lauren kissed her one last time before pulling Bo's head to her chest and closing her eyes.

"Yeah."

…

Kenzi was struggling to decide which country would be the protagonist of the cultural exchange of the evening.

That it meant: what would she order for dinner? Mexican or Indian? Chinese or Italian?

Tamsin, who was becoming one with the couch while mercilessly eating potato chips, scoffed.

"For the love of food, Kenz, just pick one. I'm starving!"

"You've been eating all kind of snacks since you came here, two hours ago! Where the hell do you put all that stuff?"

Tamsin shrugged. "I have a badass metabolism."

The petite woman rolled her eyes and returned her concentration to the phonebook, strangely full of numbers from all the restaurants in the city.

Somebody fumbled with the keys outside the door. They both turned around, watching as Bo entered the apartment and silently made her way to the bathroom, a dumb smile on her face.

"BoBo!" Kenzi yelled. "Just in time! I'm in the middle of a critic situation here..."

"Mexican!", told Tamsin, making Kenzi sigh.

"Couldn't you speak earlier?"

"Nah, I really enjoy seeing your brain smoking."

Kenzi smiled and turned to Bo, who was now walking around aimlessly.

"Uh, Tamsin?" Kenzi murmured.

Tamsin filled her mouth with a handful of pop corn. " _Yef?_ "

"Why is Bo walking like if she'd ridden a crazed mammoth for four hours?"

Tamsin turned around, looking at Bo. She really was acting weird. She was murmuring a love song with a stupid grin painted on her face, and her walk was unbalanced and slightly crooked.

Tamsin moved her eyes and met the blue ones of Kenzi. They both realize was must had happened to Bo and rose abruptly, making Bo gulp.

They slowly walked towards Bo, who was now aware of the two.

She tried to run in her room, but the two friends were soon on her, forcing her to fall on the bed.

"TELL US EVERYTHING!" Tamsin yelled tickling her.

"Is that how you interrogate people, TamTam? Let her talk!"

Bo was calling for mercy, but Kenzi didn't let her talk.

"Come on BoBo! Did you uncorked her bottle? Played her bongos? Unlocked the main quest and defeat the big boss?"

"Ok, ok, stop!" Bo said, raising her hands.

"She's ready to talk, Kenz, go get Mexican food."

…

"Dyson, you should have told me that Ciara left. How do you feel now?"

"Like a mashed potato", Dyson snorted. "I don't know what to do. She told me she's not sure about her feelings about me. I think she has another."

Lauren put an arm around his shoulder and rested her head.

"I'm so sorry Dyson. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Dyson smiled to her. "You're already in the middle of a storm in your life. I don't want to be another problem."

Lauren playfully slapped his arm. "Don't even think about that. You've been here for me all this time, it's the least I can do for you."

Dyson shook his head and laughed. "Well, then I would be glad if you could just hang out with me once in a while, maybe when you're not too busy kissing you're brunette's bobo away?"

He laughed and moved just in time before Lauren could hit him with her leather jacket. "Did you overheard my phone call?"

Dyson grinned. "Yes, and judging by your high-pitched voice things must have evolved in better."

Lauren bit her lip, "Oh boy, yes."

…

"Oh boy, yes. She was too damn good."

Tamsin grinned. "I can bet she is."

Bo stared at her with dark eyes. She pointed her finger to the blonde, suddenly angry.

"Don't you dare thinking about my girlfriend with that mind of yours."

Tamsin lowered her gaze to the table. "A girl can't dream?"

"Woah, pussycat, your _girlfriend_?" Kenzi intervened, chewing her food with little grace. "Did you already had the talk?"

Bo shifted her gaze between the two. "Wait, what talk?"

Kenzi rolled her eyes, while Tamsin drowned her beer. "THE talk!", Kenzi yelled. "Girl, the horizontal polka thing really fucked up your mind!"

Bo was now scared. She and Lauren haven't spoke about officially being together.

"I mean, how can you be sure she's not seeing other people?", told Tamsin. "And by _seeing_ I mean _having s-e-x_."

"Oh my god," Bo whispered. "She would have all rights to do that. And to think the same about me!"

She was about getting up and call Lauren, but Kenzi stopped her. "Easy there, Pussynator. Relax. Do you really think your Barbie Angel would do something like that without telling you first?"

Bo looked at her hands. She was a fool thinking about Lauren in that way.

"You're right. But I'm still going to have the talk with her."

Kenzi slapped shoulder before diving in her plate again. "Of course BoBo, of course."

They had just finished dinner when the phone rang. A really drunk Tamsin reluctantly stood up and went for it, since Bo was having a shower and Kenzi was dressing up a very tired Mephistopheles.

"Hellooooo? Are you the pizza guy?"

An amused but polite voice came from the other part of the phone. "Uh, no, I'm sure they're not used to call randomly to offer pizzas."

Tamsin scoffed. "Yeah, you're right. But that would be...magical! You're so wise, bye!"

The Icelandic blonde turned off the phone and moved back to the couch. Kenzi raised her head, satisfied of the result. Mephistopheles didn't seem happy as her, since he was now struggling with a scarf.

"Who was on the phone?"

Tamsin watched absently the television. "A very wise person."

She closed her eyes and fell asleep, not caring about the ball of fur that was now climbing on her lap.

The phone rang again, and this time Kenzi went for it. "Hello?"

"Hi, are you Kenzi?"

Kenzi looked at her nails while keeping the phone between her neck and the cheek.

"The one and only. But not for the police. In that case my name is Toni Soprano and that Kenzi never lived here."

The voice on the other part of the line laughed.

"Hey, Kenzi, this is Lauren."

Kenzi's eyes widened. She made sure to say the name outloud, so that Bo could hear her.

"Lauren! What a nice surprise!"

Judging by the sound of fallen objects and cursing Bo must have heard. She exited the bathroom wrapped in a towel too small to contain her forms and ran to the phone.

"Yeah, BoBo is here, having a shower since she clearly smell like s-"

Bo ripped the phone from Kenzi's hands and tried to punch her, failing miserably.

"Hey, Lauren!"

"Hey you...How do you feel?"

Bo smiled. "Better, today was...wow"

Lauren seemed to try to contain a moan. "I know, I was thinking that too...I'm sorry, I'm sure I'll sound like a fool, but I missed you."

Bo's heart melted. "I miss you too..."

"We miss you too!" Tamsin yelled making Lauren laugh.

Bo tried to not sound too desperate. "Hey, why don't you come over?"

 _'Please?'_

"I'd like too, but I'm with Dyson, he's really sad and I can't leave him alone right now. I just wanted to hear your voice..."

"Bring him too!", Bo almost yelled. "I'm here with Kenzi and Tamsin. Well, Tamsin is kinda passed out, but we can hang out, have some fun..."

Kenzi's eyes widened. "Is she with Him? The One Who Shall Not Be Named?"

Bo pushed her on a side and nodded quickly. She was waiting for Lauren's answer, and she knew she was sounding too desperate now.

Kenzi went to her rescue. She took the phone abruptly and ran around the apartment.

"Come on, Hotpants! Get Dyson's perfect ass here, I'll keep him company!"

Lauren laughed. "Ok, we're coming."

Kenzi hung up the phone before Bo could reach it. The brunette stared at her with wide eyes. "What did she say?"

Kenzi launched her the phone and ran into the bathroom. "She's coming here, get your ass dressed and help me with make up!"

…

"Lauren, Dyson!" Bo cheered as she opened the door. God, Lauren was too beautiful, with those tight black jeans and that white blouse that slightly showed her forms.

"Hotpants! Dyson!", yelled Kenzi, pulling Bo away and focusing on the man.

"So good to have some testosterone here. I swear I was risking to turn more gay than Tamsin..."

She glanced at the Icelandic blonde, who lazily raised her hand to greet the two without opening her eyes.

Kenzi looked at Bo, who was now flushing red. "Don't let me even start with you..."

Lauren stifled a laugh while Dyson appeared slightly amused by the petite woman's attitude. Bo couldn't keep her eyes off Lauren.

"You look great."

She hugged the blonde after Kenzi had pulled Dyson away, and her body melted in the blonde's embrace.

"Wow", Lauren sighed, "you smell so good..."

Bo smiled. "Yeah...I had a really long...hot...shower."

At those words Lauren's body reacted, evidently still conscious of the morning activities. "mmmmh, can't wait to share one with you."

They kissed passionately, taking advance of the fact that Kenzi was introducing Mephistopheles to Dyson and Tamsin...well...Tamsin was openly snoring on the couch.

Bo suddenly turned serious. "Lauren...can I...can I talk to you about something?"

Lauren frowned. Oh no, she thought. Something was wrong.

She followed the brunette in her bedroom and sat on the mattress.

"What's wrong? Bo?"

Bo was now walking back and forth, glancing at her with hesitant eyes.

"Bo," Lauren took the brunette's hands and forced her to stop. "Bo what's the matter?"

She suddenly bring the hands to her mouth, horrified. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Bo gasped. "Wait, breaking up? That it means that we're actually together?"

Lauren's eyes filled with tears. "Well, I thought so, didn't you? Oh my god, you're not seeing other people, aren't you?"

Bo captured her lips in a kiss. "Of course not, I was about to ask you the same! Oh, honey, I'm sorry I scared you, but I had to be sure you wanted to be my...well..."

Lauren sighed in relief and kissed Bo, pulling her down on the mattress.

"Your girlfriend?"

She pressed herself against Bo, making her moan. Bo caressed her face, and gave her a heartwarming smile. "I was thinking about being my dugong, but that's okay too. Stay with me tonight?"

Lauren seemed to hesitate. "I don't know, Bo. I don't want to leave Dyson alone..."

"Kenzi will take care of him, don't worry. He'll be fine."

Lauren bit her lip. "She has a crush on him, doesn't she?"

Bo laughed and rolled her over. "Totally."

…

A.N: Hey everyone! Thanks for following my story. I hope you like it!

Thanks for your reviews, they help me keeping writing. And thanks for the good response to the "smut" scenes :) Maybe I'll keep writing them :) tell me if you'd like me to change something, or to improve some scenes. You can ask me anything :) grazie!


	11. Chapter 11

Bo and Lauren were kissing slowly, enjoying the relief felt after the little talk they had.

Of course there was still much to talk about, but knowing that they were going in the same direction, and they wanted the same thing from each other, was just great.

Even better was the hand that was massaging her breast. Lauren really seemed to like it, because the next thing she did was let it creep under the very little tank top that Bo was wearing.

The kiss escalated in a sinuous dance of tongues, while Bo's inner beast began to surface. She parted from the blonde and tried to take off her own clothes -she was actually ripping them- but failed miserably and fell of the bed.

When she shyly raised her head over the mattress she saw Lauren, the delicate hands on her mouth trying so hard to not burst into laughers at the sight of a very reddened and disheveled Bo. Bo crossed her arms and sat on the bed, faking a pout and turning her back to Lauren. Soon the blonde's hands were caressing Bo's stomach from behind.

"Oh, grumpy face, you fell out of the bed?" Lauren whispered seductively, kissing and biting her earlobe. "My big bad...kitten."

She giggled, trying to make the brunette laugh. But Bo didn't move. She bit her lip, trying to not smile and hide her impending moan due to the blonde's hand on her crotch.

"Tell me where it hurts..."

Bo was about to turn around and take Lauren in the wildest way, but Tamsin unceremoniously came out from nowhere, making the couple jump.

The Icelandic blonde looked around, slightly confused. She was struggling with her jacket, trying so hard to put it on in the right way. "Yo, Bo, I thought this was the exit."

Lauren stood up abruptly, sincerely concerned about the other woman. "Tamsin, you can't leave in this state. You drank too much!"

Bo would punch Tamsin in the face, right now, but Lauren was right. Even though she knew Tamsin was the strongest and dangerous woman in the city, she didn't trust to let her go alone.

"You know, you have the same voice of the pizza guy who called before..." said Tamsin, pointing a finger against Lauren's chest. "Uh, I don't feel good...at...all..."

Lauren barely had time to move away, before Tamsin could throw up on the floor. Bo's eyes widened in shock while Kenzi bursted into the room followed by Dyson.

"What the hell is going on in here!"

She glanced the floor and quickly covered her face with a hand. "Oooooh shiiit, that was an epic fuck-up!"

Lauren took Tamsin's hand and carried her to the bathroom. She washed Tamsin's face gently and then put her wrists under the cold water. Bo followed her actions, slightly fascinated by Lauren's accuracy. She seemed to know exaclty what to do.

"Is it serious? Shall I call an ambulance?" Bo asked, now really worried.

Lauren checked her pupils. "No, she's going to be fine. Her fingertips and her tongue aren't livid and she's conscious. Do me a favour, honey, let her walk around the living room while I take some wet rags."

Bo compiled and hoisted the weight of Tamsin, who regained some color. "I'm sorry BoBo I ruined your date with the pizza guy..."

The brunette helped her walking around. "It's okay, Tamsin, I'll kill you tomorrow. Now relax and get well. Kenzi, clean that mess please."

Kenzi gave her best smile to Dyson before approaching Bo with a killer look. "BoBo, I can't deal with that masterpiece of Fifty Shades of Mexican there. I'm a sensitive person."

Bo showed her teeth. "Kenzi!"

The petite woman raised her hands a went to the bathroom, searching for mops and detergents. "Ok, ok! But you might pay for that one day, Tamsin. Just saying!"

Dyson insisted to help Kenzi, who apparently was more than happy to be accompanied.

Lauren came back with wet towels and a glass of water. "Can she sleep in your room?"

Bo smiled at the blonde's concern for Tamsin. "Thank you Lauren. You seem to know how to deal with drunk people."

"Yeah," Lauren laughed, "my medical degree seems to be useful sometimes."

Bo frowned. "Wait...medical degree? Are you a doctor?"

Before Lauren could answer, Kenzi got out of Bo's room, holding -visibly disgusted- a plastic bag.

"Ok TamTam, I expect you to buy me to drink next time."

Tamsin put a hand on her forehead, slowly guided on Bo's bed by Lauren and the brunette. "Kenzi, I'm gonna stop after this, you can be sure about it. Sorry for having almost puked on you, Lo."

Lauren smiled and cocked Tamsin's head on a side, laying a dank folded towel on her eyes. "There. I need somebody to check on her once in a while. She's gonna be fine, but she need to keep her head raised and bent."

Dyson sat on the mattress and looked to Kenzi. "We could do that."

Kenzi sat near him, placing a hand on Tamsin's. "Yeah, what a nice way to hang out."

Lauren made a gesture to Dyson, silently asking him to follow her in the kitchen, while Bo was taking some clothes for the night.

When Dyson reached her, Lauren looked at him with concern. "Dyson, I know you wanted to distract yourself tonight, if you want to go, we can go."

Dyson placed his hands on her shoulders. "You know, exept the vomiting part I'm having a good time. That Kenzi is way too funny!"

Lauren grinned and punched him in the chest. "I can bet she is..."

She winked, and Dyson smiled bitterly. "I know what you're thinking, doc. But it's too soon for that. But I'll be honest with her, she doesn't deserve to be fooled."

"You know she likes you, uh?"

"I had the confirmation when she told me I was right to leave Coldplay's because I'm too hot for them."

Lauren laughed and glanced at Bo, who was now muttering something to Kenzi.

"Come on, Kenz! I need your room for tonight! You know you're not going to have sex with Dyson!"

Kenzi faked a smile to the man, who shyly reciprocate. "Of course I know, BoBo, but I know for sure that YOU are going to have sex in MY bed! And that, lady, is wrong! You're not going to corrupt my sheets."

Bo scoffed. "Oh, really? Because I remember YOU corrupting the bathtub, the kitchen counter AND my bed with that Hale."

Kenzi raised a finger, but didn't answer. "Okay, you get the bed. But be aware of the fact that three other people and a poor cat are in this house too."

Bo grinned and kissed her cheek. "You're the Kenziest Kenzi of Kenzies!"

"I know, darling. I know."

"Are you going to be fine, Tamsin?"

The blonde just raised the hand in a greeting move. "Go playing flipper with that gorgeous blonde, Bo. I'm still alive."

Kenzi stood from the bed and moved to the living room. "Come on, D-man! We have all Friends series to watch and so little time. We are going to watch all episodes at extrimely high volume!"

She winked at Bo, who raised her middle finger before dragging Lauren to the other bedroom. Lauren made resistance just to say for the last time to check on Tamsin and disappeared in the room, laughing at Bo's attitude.

…

The muffled sound of the television was coming from outside, while Bo was caring to lock the door. She turned around, seeing how beautiful was Lauren when she was lost in her thoughts. In that moment she understood she loved that woman. And that was good -extremely good actually- but also frightening.

The need to talk covered for a moment the impelling desire to make love to her.

She reached for her hand and let her lie down, hugging her in a protective way.

Lauren sank in the hug and closed her eyes.

"You didn't tell me you're a doctor."

Lauren smiled slightly. "It's something I tend to forget."

Bo was aware of the sadness tone in the blonde's voice. But if she was going to be a good girlfriend -and damn she would- she needed to embrace all Lauren's aspects. Both good and bad ones. Not that Lauren seemed to be capable of bad things. But there was so much pain in her life, and it was evident that Lauren was doing anything to ignore it.

"Tell me, princess..."

"You know that 'princess' is for teen love stories, right?"

Bo laughed and raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to call you dugong? Come on, don't ignore my question."

Lauren took a very deep breath before start speaking.

"The shop was my father's. I spent so much time in there when I was little. Growing up I decided to work there, to raise some money. In the meantime I studied medicine. I've always wanted to be a doctor, it was my dream. But when my father got ill I decided to take his place in the shop. He told me it wasn't necessary, that he could sell everything. But he didn't have much money apart and plus, I wasn't ready to say goodbye to that place. So I took the shop and renounced to work in a hospital. I still have the abilitation, but I would need updating classes and everything. Looking at my past now all I can think about is...what the hell was wrong in me?"

She started to cry and Bo's heart clenched with pain. She tightened her grip on Lauren and kissed the top of her head.

"I don't blame my father for this. He was the first to tell me to go on my own way. But I insisted to help him, even though it was evident that the shop wasn't going well. And now I'm loosing the only thing I had and I feel so...lost."

Bo's finger traced her cheek, wiping her tears. "You made a brave decision, Lauren. You don't have to be ashamed for this. You must be proud of yourself. Plus, you have a degree, you have a start. When I leaved my house I was nineteen, and I barely finished high school."

Lauren head raised until her hazel eyes found the deep brown ones of her lover.

"Why did you left so soon?"

Bo tried to not burst into tears. She swallowed a very bitter pill and tried her best to sound calm.

"When my parents found out I was gay they kicked me out of my house. Well, actually I escaped. They wanted to 'cure' me. I'm lucky, if we can say so, because they never used phisical violence on me. But they humiliated and insulted me at the point I was risking to harming myself."

A tear escaped from Lauren's eye, while the blonde laid her head on Bo's chest, caressing and kissing the palm of her hand.

"Oh, Bo..I'm so sorry for that. What happened then?"

Bo smiled. "Kenzi and Tamsin happened. I know them since I was fourteen. They helped me going away from that house. My Granpa took me under his wing and gave me a job. I've been lucky, Lauren. Not all kids are that lucky."

Lauren kissed her sweetly. "I'm happy you found them."

Bo smiled and kissed her tears away. "I'm more happy now...I found you."

They shared and intense and slow kiss, giving free rein to the emotions they held until that moment. Lauren slid her hands along her back, slowly caressing her silk skin.

Bo moaned at the touch. "Oh, gods...I love you..."

Her eyes opened wide when she realised what she just had said. Lauren looked at her, amused.

"Ops, shit," Bo mumbled, trying to get off Lauren, "sorry Lo, I shouldn't have said that outloud. I'm sorr-"

Lauren silenced her with an earthshattering kiss. "I love you too, my big bad kitten."

Bo laughed at how cheesy that moment was. But it was perfect. She gave her a fake arrogant look. "I can be a tiger, you know."

Lauren kissed her jaw sweetly. "I'm sure you can do. But please, make love to me? Slowly..."

She kissed every inch of Bo's perfect face, caressing her. "...And intense?"

Bo swallowed hard. Her body was full of desire and emotions.

She sat up and took off her tank top, slowing her moves so Lauren could see every muscle in her body flex. The blonde responded discarding her cloths in a sensual motion, until she was totally naked.

She sank in the mattress, while Bo started to kiss the top of her foot.

"I will love every inch of you, sweetheart..."

The brunette's tongue slowly made her way up to Lauren's body, caressing her legs, biting genly the knee. Lauren whimpered and moved her hips up as a reflex to the sensual action.

Bo put Lauren's leg on her shoulder as she leaned for a kiss. She gently rested her body on the blonde's, and both women moaned as their centers met.

Lauren put her arms around Bo's strong shoulders and started to kiss her ear, murmuring how she liked those kisses, begging her for more.

Bo took the blonde's breast in her mouth, slightly biting her nipple, wetting it with gentle licks and Lauren's arms fell on the cushion.

Bo closed her eyes and focused on the blonde's neck while grinding slowly against the other woman's centre. She smiled when she felt nails on her back, a sign that Lauren was enjoying it.

"Honey, I thought you want it slow and gentle..."

She started to bite Lauren's neck as a response to the increasingly stronger scratches on her back. Lauren was so lost in her moans and whimpers that she didn't care much on what Bo was saying.

"What...Oh god Bo, there...what do you mean?"

Bo was about to laugh. "I mean the scratches, you want to leave marks over th- _aaaaaaaah!"_

She screamed in agony as a nail seemed to scratch more deeply. She rolled on her side, just to see Lauren grabbing Mephistopheles and burst in laugh.

Bo tried to look over her back while the fat cat purred, curled in the blonde's lap.

"You damn cat!"

The brunette took Mephistopheles and informally threw him out of the room, just in time to ear Dyson laugh and Kenzi say: "Come here Meph, these ladies don't like threesomes."

Bo locked the door again and turned to Lauren, who approaching her naked as the brunette.

The dark haired woman found herself staring at the beautiful forms of her lover, and she mentally asked more than one time how in the world she could be so lucky.

Lauren kissed her and turned her to see her back.

"Not bad...", she murmured amused.

"It's not so bad?", asked Bo, worried.

"I was talking about your ass, but yeah, the scratches are not that bad either."

She laughed and playfully spanked Boy, who quickly turned taking the blonde in her arms and lifting her easly.

"Let me go, Ysabeau!", she told, trying to sound serious.

"Demanding," Bo said with a grin, letting her fall on the bed, "I like it."

Lauren tighten her legs around Bo's hips. "Make me yours, Bo."

Bo caressed her navel before sliding two fingers in her core, making the blonde moan. They kissed eagerly and Bo sped up the pace, encouraged by Lauren's ever shorter breaths, a sign that the blonde would came soon.

"God, baby...you're so tight...I know you're close, come for me..."

"Bo! Don't stop...harder...oh god-"

Lauren bit hard on Bo's neck to avoid the impending screams due to her orgasm. She really didn't want give a show, even though the creak of the bed and Bo's grunts were more than explicit.

Bo looked at her, lost in her love for the blonde. Lauren caressed her face. "What?"

The brunette started to shake with emotion. "You're...so beautiful. I love you."

Lauren kissed her nose, then her lips before rolling her over. "I love you too, Bo. Let me show you how much."

...

Three hours later the creak stopped, as the muffled screams of the two.

It was clear that turn up the volume hadn't been enough, such as using Mephistopheles as earplugs. But both Kenzi and Dyson didn't seem to care about it.

"You're a man, Wolfman, aren't you exploding inside earing all this lesbionic olympic parade?"

Dyson laughed, petting Mephistopheles. "What kind of men did you meet?"

Kenzi snorted. "The kind of men who like lesbians."

"I hate those men," said absently Dyson.

Kenzi laid her head on Dyson's chest. "Yeah, D-man. Me too. Did we already get to the episode where they all find out about Monica and Chandler?"

Dyson smiled and released a long calming breath due to Kenzi's nearness. Maybe things could get better from now on.

"Not yet."

...

A.N: Hello guys! I just wanted to thank you for your costant presence here, and thank to the new readers/followers too. I'm receiving so many nice reviews, and I can't tell you how much happy I am about your response.

I don't have a beta, so -as always- sorry for my grammar.

I'll try to update this story as soon as I can, but I will be busy with other writing and painting projects next week so I'm trying to write more now since I have time.

You're so nice, and as always I'd like to receive any critic (positive or negative) about this ff. I'm trying to keep the tone light, but I know some of the themes I'm discussing in the story are very sensitive, such as not being accepted in the family as a LGBT person (I personally know how hard it can be living a situation like that). I have few ideas for a hypothetical future Doccubus fanfiction, which will be more dramatic and serious. And probably I will treat these themes with more accuracy and in a more complete way. Since then, enjoy this little light story, I really hope you guys like it.

Knowing that somebody can smile or, even better, laugh while reading my stories makes my day. Really. So, thank you, to all of you :)


	12. Chapter 12

It had been four days, and because of all the attention the pub needed Bo hadn't seen Lauren at all. She was going crazy. A little because she craved for the blonde's kisses and hugs, but mainly because she couldn't stay near her girlfriend -oh, what a wonderful word she thought- in her hardest moments.

The day of the shop's disposal was near, and every time they talked on the phone Bo could sense Lauren's anxiety.

In the last days Lauren could count on Dyson's help, who moved temporarily in her apartment after leaving Ciara.

Apparently he finally had found out the main problem in his marriage: Ciara had another man. And married life was a little small for three people. After that night at Bo's Dyson found himself talking to Kenzi about the interior struggle he was living: on a side there was the interest he was feeling about the young woman and on the other the promise of faithfulness he wanted to maintain towards his wife, though it was clear that the love between the two was now evaporated.

Kenzi had understood and accepted it, proving once again that behind the exuberant and slightly crazy girl was hiding a mature, wonderful woman.

They would have avoided heart eyes and awkward romantic situations until his divorce.

Now that Dyson was living at Lauren's place, the blonde felt much relieved. She haven't met Nadia from that night, but the feel of being persecuted was still alive. Her best friend presence was reassuring, and not only for Lauren.

Bo was so grateful of Dyson's existence in that moment. Knowing that the man could protect Lauren and help her pay the bills made her feel better about life.

Of course she would have prefered to have Lauren all by herself, maybe living in her house, but it was still to early for that. She would give the blonde enough space to live her life, even though every time the blonde used to look at her, Bo felt like she could melt and never separate from her.

But, Gods, she missed Lauren. Four days were too much, and only now she fully understood how much time the pub would have taken from her.

Kenzi's help was more than appreciated, but Bo really needed some time for herself. That's why Bruce had been 'promoted' to bartender. The idea came in her mind when she received a heartwarming text from Lauren that recited:

 _-Last sale, I feel so empty. Everything I want is you, a blanket and a couch. And lots of gummy bears. Soooo tired!-_

She needed to be there for her in that moment. That woman deserved her damn gummy bears.

...

Lauren had promised to herself that she would cut with cheesy texts to Bo. Not that she was used to be so romantic, but she just couldn't help herself. She missed the brunette. She made her laugh, she loved her being a control freak, and she was also a great lover.

They hadn't seen each other in those days, but she could blame her girlfriend. The shop was about to close, and she spent most of her time there, trying to sell more things as she could. Strangely she succeeded in this, as now the shop was empty and so different from her memories.

Looking around she could see a eight years old version of herself running in that place, so full of interesting and weird object from all around the world.

She remember of when she used to ask to her father to take some object for herself, hearing his laugh when she ended up taking every thing that captured her interest, practically everything her little hands could grab.

She smiled at the memory of the pout painted on her delicate face every time her father told her that those things were meant to be sold.

But for her ninth birthday her father made an exception, giving her an old, precious, carillon. At the time it used to work, and Lauren spent all her nights listening to its song, an old version of 'Once upon a dream' while a tiny princess doll slowed rotated on a magnet plate.

Lauren missed that song, she barely remember it now. But even though the carillon was broken, she made her best to keep it clean and protected.

She was just caressing it lovingly when Nadia came up, knocking lightly on the door.

She looked around, amused e not so concerned of hiding her appreciation for the blonde's legs.

Lauren crossed her arms and scoffed. "What are you doing here? I don't have to reconsign the local until tomorrow."

Nadia shrugged nonchalantly. "I just wanted to check that everything was fine, honey."

"Don't call me honey. And thank you for your concern, it's heartwarming since you practically threw me out in the street."

"Surely the street suits with those tight leggins you're wearing...", murmured licking her lips.

Lauren raised an eyebrow. _'Enough bullshit_ ', she thought.

"Excuse me? Did you just say that?"

Nadia laughed at Lauren's reaction and took the carillon in her hands, looking at it with slightly disgust.

"I guess so. Those pants leave nothing to imagination.", she said as she scanned her body. "It's a shame you're keeping turning down my invitations. We would be a great couple. I could make you feel important."

Lauren took the carillon in her hands, keeping it away from the other woman.

"I don't need anyone to feel important. I AM important."

"Whoah there, you really gained some self-esteem after banging that brunette! But it won't last. You need a strong person in your life, since is clear that you can't control it as you think.", she said mentioning at the shop.

"Call me when you're ready for some serious stuff. And if you could give me the keys of this dump by tomorrow at noon it would be great. You know I'm busy. I _actually_ work."

Lauren couldn't believe at how bitchy could Nadia be. She ran to the counter, took her keys and the documents from the eviction and throw them to the other woman.

"You know what? Take your fucking keys, I'm out of here. NOW. You're a selfish and spoiled brat, "

She made a move to go away, but Nadia took her wrist, keeping her near to her face. Lauren felt so much pain she was sure marks would had remained on her skin.

"What do you think you're doing treating me like this? You really think to be that important? I could send your father home when I took this place, but I didn't. And that's how grateful you are. You know what? You could be a good fuck, but nothing else. You ungrateful-"

A strong hand rested on Nadia's, while another hit her straight in the face, making her nose bleed instantly.

Nadia stumbled and fell on the floor, while Lauren's eyes moved horrified in her savior's direction.

"Tamsin?"

Tamsin unceremoniously chewed a gum and gave her a polite smile, totally ignoring Nadia's wide eyes. Before the woman could stand up and jump on her, Tamsin held a badge, without even looking at her.

"I wouldn't move a finger if I were you. Just saying."

Nadia looked at the badge, then to the grinning blonde.

"You've attacked me!"

Tamsin made an innocent face and shielded Lauren. "No, is better to say that you were assaulting a woman and I intervened."

Nadia kept a hand pressed against her bleeding nose. "This is clearly an abuse of power! I'll sue you bitch!"

Tamsin iced eyes focused on the brown ones of Nadia. "And what you did until now wasn't an abuse of your power?"

Nadia frowned. "Well, I-"

The Icelandic blonde crossed her arms and grinned to her, before abruptly turning serious. "If you try to touch her again, I'll use your fingers to play Jenga."

Lauren massaged her wrist and pointed to the keys and the documents, now scattered on the floor.

"Take those things and the shop. I'm out of here. Let's go Tamsin."

She was walking towards the door, when she realized she almost forgot to take the bag and the carillon. Nadia looked at her, full of anger. "Take your shit and get out of here."

She launched the carillon and the purse to the blonde, who stumbled to get them both. The carillon crashed to the ground, breaking in pieces.

Lauren's eyes widened, but she remained silent and took the pieces in her hands before dragging Tamsin away before she could get in real trouble kicking Nadia's ass.

Tamsin wasn't a hugging person, and she didn't knew how to act at the other blonde's tears. Lauren was walking from five minutes now, and she didn't say a word.

She stopped abruptly looked at Tamsin, who was shifting her weight from a foot to another.

"Why did you come to the shop?"

Tamsin was glad that Lauren could talk again. She seemed on the verge of exploding.

"I got two tickets for a movie, and I wanted to thank you for not making me drown in my own vomit the other day. And since I don't like going to the cinema, I thought you could go with Bo."

A tear escaped from Lauren's eyes.

"Oh shit...don't cry again. I don't know what to do when people cries."

Lauren looked at her purse, full of the broken pieces of the carillon.

"You're crying for that? Come on, Lo. Some glue will fix it. You want me to give you a ride to Bo's?"

Lauren hugged her, making the other woman freeze. Tamsin awkwardly patted her shoulder. "Come on, doc. I'll take you to Bo. That girl is running around like a hamster in heat. She's so desperate without you."

Lauren laughed, but didn't stop crying. Tamsin smiled to her, trying to be reassuring.

"Lauren, it's over now."

Lauren nodded and followed her to the car. It was really over.

...

Since Kenzi was finishing her shift at the pub, Bo took the opportunity to get home and take a fast shower before going to Lauren's shop. Mostly because she spent the evening in the kitchen, preparing food for the night and she smelled like fried.

She made sure that Mephistopheles was still alive -that cat was really good at acting like a dead mass- and dived in the shower.

The warm water was comforting and relaxing. However Bo fastened her cleaning actions, since she really wanted to make a surprise to Lauren.

She exited the bathroom and quickly got dressed, then she filled Mephistopheles bowl with fresh water and opened the door, colliding with Tamsin.

"You really have to stop tackling me! Tam, what the hell-"

Lauren appeared from behind the taller woman. Both her eyes and nose were reddened, a clear sign that she spent the last twenty minutes crying.

Bo rushed to Lauren, taking her in the arms and holding her tightly. "Oh, Lauren, I was about to come to you. I'm sorry I couldn't make it sooner. What happened?"

In that moment Lauren realized how much Bo was taller than her. She also realized how much she loved sinking in the warm embrace of her girlfriend.

"The shop is over.", she murmured, keeping her nose sunk in Bo's neck.

"Nadia's nose too, apparently. Made her a quick plastic surgery with this little weapon of mass destruction..." Tamsin said, raising proudly her fist.

"I delivered the package and now I'm going to see Kenzi. Can't wait to tell her everything!"

Bo mouthed a 'thank you', at which Tamsin responded with a wink before disappearing in the stairs.

Bo held Lauren tightly while shutting the door with her foot. "Lo, what happened? Why did Tamsin punch her?"

Lauren wiped a tear and silently made her way to the couch. She sat, followed by Bo who wrapped her arm around her shoulder. Damn, she felt good.

"She took me by my wrist before I could go. And Tamsin...she was stopping by to give me two tickets for a movie and she saw Nadia's aggressive manners. She punched her and took me away."

 _'Thank you, Tam, I owe you a huge dinner.'_ , Bo thought.

Lauren's voice trembled again. "She broke my carillon, Bo. It was a gift, and she smashed it on the floor!"

She motioned to the purse, and Bo took it revealing its content. She carefully pulled out every broken piece, placing them on the coffee table.

"I'll take care of it, but now I want to take care of my girl, if you don't mind. I know it has been hard, Lauren, but now it has passed. I want you to just relax tonight, you'll think about the future tomorrow. You're tired, and you need to be taken care of...and guess what? I'm good at taking care of you."

Bo smiled tentatively, placing a sweet kiss on Lauren's lips. "I'm free tonight. Tell me what you want to do, honey."

Lauren gave her puppy eyes. "Could you make me a tisane? And maybe cuddle with me and hold me while we watch discovery channel?"

Bo giggled and leaned for a kiss. She wanted to make her feel good, to make her happy. And hell yeah, she would.

"Of course honey. I have gummy bears too."

Lauren sat comfortably on the couch, petting lovingly Mephistopheles.

Bo went in the kitchen, putting the water to boil. "Mep, don't steal my place. That lap is mine. Careful honey, he loves gummy bears. The green ones."

Lauren grabbed the treats bag and held it tightly on her chest. "My favorites! Keep your paws off Mep!"

They laughed as Bo joined her. "So...what are we watching?"

Lauren couldn't stop herself from staring at Bo. She was so caring and protective. Maybe things could really go well, one day. She would find a job and leave all this story behind her. But in that moment, loving that woman was all that mattered.

Lauren caressed her face and kissed her hard before cuddling with a now panting Bo.

"There's a documentary on South Pole, look!"

Bo, who nearly exploded from the kiss, closed her eyes and tried to calm the raging hormones.

 _'Gods, what a sweet tease.'_

...

Hey guys! Sorry for the little angst part, things will be better from now on for BoLo ;)

Thanks for putting my story in your favorites, I have a new fanfiction in mind, but I want to finish this one first. Keep reviewing, I'd like to know if you like this story, or simply If you want me to change/add something.

I don't know how long it will be, but the more I write, the more I have new ideas. So...I will just follow the flow this time. The next story will be hopefully more planned and complex. Thank you again!


	13. Chapter 13

Bo opened her eyes, scanning the living room. The tv was now giving another documentary, but the volume had been lowered down while they were sleeping, maybe from Kenzi returning home after her shift. Looking at her friend's bedroom, Bo could see the now closed door, the sign that Kenzi was in there, sleeping.

She felt Lauren's body wrapped tight around hers, a slight snoring sound coming from her nose. Could she be more cute?

Since she couldn't reach her phone to check the time, Bo opted for an old method to know what time it was: looking at Mephistopheles. The cat was sleeping on his back, paws spread on the sides and the tip of his tongue slightly out. Definitely the two-in-the-morning sleeping position.

The brunette slipped from under the smaller form of Lauren, and silently grabbed her phone. Half past two in the morning, Mephistopheles was on time, as always.

Bo gently scratched his head, making him purr in the sleep, then looked at Lauren.

Long golden locks were covering her face, and her perfect mouth -a mouth Bo could kiss for a lifetime- was lightly opened. Missing the brunette's touch, she found consolation in a pillow that she was now hugging, snoring with more force.

Bo bit her lip, trying to contain a laugh. She stretched her back, moaning to the pleasant sensation of her muscles relaxing after being forced to maintain the same position for hours.

She put her hands on her hips, thinking if she should wake Lauren and go sleep in the bed. But her cocky tough evil twin came out to play, and in an act of boldness Bo decided to take the blonde in her arms and putting her in bed. After all she was a gentlewoman, it would have been rude wake that wonderful creature. It would have been a sin, she thought.

"What do you say, Mep? Would it be romantic enough?", Bo whispered to her cat.

Mephistopheles mewed weakly and try to turn on the other side, but in fact he struggled to roll over on his stomach.

"You really need to go on a diet, honey."

Bo giggled and made her way to Lauren. She wrapped an arm under the blondes knees and the other under her shoulders, lifting her slowly.

 _'Woah, that was easier then expect.' she thought, 'she's not heavy at all, she's so small!'_

Bo smiled and took a step in the bedroom direction. But when Lauren held her tightly, still asleep and sinking in her embrace, the brunette felt a dense in her back.

 _'O shit, she so heavy. Too heavy!'_

She quickly made her way to the bedroom, fearing that if she would wait another second she would let go the blonde, making her fall on the floor. And that would be the opposite of cool and romantic.

Bo tried her best to gently lay the blonde's body on the mattress, hearing sinister noises coming from her vertebrae. She thanked the fact that she wasn't used to make the bed, and so the blankets were completely pulled down.

 _'Mission accomplished, now try your best to undress her without waking her.'_ she thought, glancing at the tight leggins she was wearing. Bo felt her mouth watering.

 _'Stop being such a perv, Bo. She's tired.'_

She slowly pulled down the leggings, hearing Lauren moaning to the touch. The brunette gently folded them before placing them on a chair. She then undressed herself and pulled up the blankets, covering her girlfriend.

The blonde was a heavy sleeper, apparently, because even though her hand was caressing Bo's naked abdomen she didn't seem conscious of her actions.

Even when her hand snaked under the sheets, stroking her pubic hair. At that point Bo sincerely thought she could have been dead in a moment, but she forced her eyes closed as she embraced the blonde. Lauren slightly whined in her sleep, closing her hand in a fist for a second.

Bo held her tightly. She would protect her princess. She sighed and smiled. She would kicked Nadia's ass and she would put Mephistopheles on a diet.

She caressed Lauren's hand and turned off her brain.

…

Lauren woke up at the sound of the main door closing with a thud. Kenzi must have left the apartment, which was weird since the petite woman used to sleep until noon.

She didn't complain, however, because that it meant one thing: they were alone.

And the feel of her wet panties was indicative of her mood. She pulled down the sheets, letting her eyes follow the perfect line of Bo's spine.

She traced the brunette's back with a finger, and a very sleepy Bo shivered at the contact. Satisfied of the result she moved, hovering her and brushing her lips on the hot skin of her lover.

Bo moaned, feeling Lauren's hands on her thighs, massaging them until they reached their goal: her ass.

The brunette woke definitely when the blonde's hands squeezed her buttocks. The brunette yelped as Lauren mouth went on her shoulder, biting it gently.

She turned on her back and greeted the other woman with a long, passionate kiss.

"Mo-morning..." Bo stuttered, trying desperately to catch her breath. Lauren was looking at her with predator eyes, and Bo asked herself if she was the same shy and fragile woman of the night before. "Happy to see me?" she tried to joke, failing miserably at laughing. Her throat was suddenly dry.

Lauren grinned and bit Bo' lower lip, making her feel the sharp canines on her juicy lips. Bo rolled her eyes and considered the possibility to faint from the action.

The blonde left the vise and carefully caressed the brunette's lips with her tongue before sliding it in her mouth. They kissed hard this time, fighting for dominance. But Lauren was stronger. She kept Bo down, approaching to her ear. She sucked her earlobe and pulled her panties down, making them slip from her toes.

"Want to feel how happy I am?"

Bo just nodded, and felt Lauren's hand reach for hers. She guided her hand to her center, making Bo's fingertips play with the moisture of her wet folds.

Bo moaned and grind her hips against Lauren center. The blonde shook her head and held her still with the free hand.

"Want to taste how happy I am?" she husked, kissing Bo's collarbone.

"Ye-yes, please!"

Lauren guided the brunette's hand to her mouth, holding it so that Bo could lick her own fingers. The blonde joined her and cleaned her fingers, melting in a kiss when she met her lover tongue on her way.

"What do you want me to do, Bo? Tell me, my love..."

She kissed Bo once more before waiting for an answer.

"You...I want you inside of me. Now."

Lauren smiled and quickly slid two fingers in her lover's core. Bo whimpered and wriggled under the blonde's touch. Lauren must had hit a very sensitive spot, because next thing she knew was that the brunette had rolled them over, now sitting on her lap and riding her hand like a possessed woman.

Lauren watched in awe as Bo came hard, grunting and murmuring things about how much she loved her.

Bo fell beside the blonde completely exhausted, a silly smile on her face.

"Wow..." she breathed out. "Wow!"

She really wanted to show her appreciation for Lauren's skills, but she couldn't even formulate a full phrase right now.

"I take that as a compliment," Lauren laughed, licking her fingers. The sudden action made Bo's eyes widen. She took the blonde by surprise and spread her legs, placing herself in between.

She waited for Lauren to meet her gaze, and then she took a long, slow lick, without taking her eyes from the blonde, who let her head fall back when she felt the warm tongue caress her folds.

Bo focused on the sensitive mound of nerves of the blonde, sucking and tapping expertly. Lauren fell silent, her mouth opened and her fists tearing holes in the sheets.

The room was filled with the sounds that Bo's mouth was making against Lauren's soaked center. The brunette found them so exciting that she started to place sloppy kisses wherever her mouth could reach.

Lauren started to scream after that, indulging in the indescribable pleasure that the brunette was giving to her.

When she felt her abdomen tighten she knew she was close. She tried to move Bo away, caressing her scalp and pulling her slightly, but the other woman just smiled and deepened her actions, entering the blonde with her tongue and stimulating her clit with the thumb.

Lauren couldn't sustain more. She came hard, wetting Bo face with her warm essence and sinking further in the mattress. Bo touched her face, now covered with warm liquid. When Lauren saw her, her face reddened with shyness and she felt silent, hoping that the bed could quietly absorb her.

"Well...", Bo said while she dried her face with the sheets -that she definitely would have changed after that mess- and smiled lovingly to Lauren.

"That was something..." she giggled, not hiding her proudness.

Lauren covered her face with both hands, now visibly uncomfortable. "I'm sorry Bo, it has never happened to me."

Bo turned serious. She cupped the blonde's face, forcing her look at the big brown eyes, now concerned.

"That was amazing, I love how your body responds to my touch...never apologize for that."

"Bo, I just washed your face."

Bo laughed and kissed her sweetly. "And you're ashamed for that? That was...gods I'm so lucky..."

The brunette captured her lips once again, this time passionately. But even if Lauren was more than happy to return the kiss, her expression was still slightly uncomfortable.

Bo smiled. Lauren had many sides, and she didn't know which one she loved the most.

"You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen."

Lauren held her tightly. "I love you..."

"I love you too."

They stayed in silence for five minutes, cuddling and eventually petting Mephistopheles, who made a royal appearance just to claim his breakfast.

…

They had breakfast and another round of sex in the shower before finally leave the house. Lauren had to return home and start to look for a job and Bo went to the pub to make an inventory of everything she needed for the evening.

She felt Lauren's anxiety at the idea to start over, and she really didn't know what to do to help her. She would never asked to her girlfriend to work for her in the pub.

As much she respected her work, Bo knew that Lauren needed something that could suit her unique mind. She wanted to see her dreams come true, and working all day long in that place would just keep Lauren away from her true goals.

She was a doctor, Bo thought while she organized the counter. A good damn doctor.

Lauren wanted to take her time to look for a good job, but it was clear that in order to exercise a medical profession she would have need of a lot of time to prepare herself.

But that wasn't even the biggest problem. She needed to upgrade her knowledge and compete with other -youngest- doctors for a place. That point was scaring Lauren to death, even though the blonde would have never admitted it.

But Bo could read between lines. Lauren needed to be more secure of her capacities, that was sure. She was smart, and brilliant, but too shocked right now.

She needed her time and space. She needed to test her nerves and find the courage she needed to gain control of her life.

And Bo was there to help. The brunette didn't want to make pressure on Lauren. She was stressed already. But she knew that the better thing would have been a quiet start. Something light, something that could guarantee her both a regular pay and lot of experience.

She was grabbing a bottle of vodka when a thought suddenly came up in her mind.

The bottle crashed on the floor, but Bo didn't seem to care too much.

She ran to her phone a dialed a number. Before she could send the call, she took some time to think.

"Maybe it's not the right idea..." she said out loud, full of indecision. "Maybe Lauren wants to find a work all by herself...what if she doesn't want my help at all?"

She started to walk around, trying to be rational. "Well...At best Lauren will say no. But what about... _her_? Will she give Lauren a chance? I don't hear her for a lifetime, maybe she changed activity. Or attitude, at least I hope."

She sighed and pressed the call button. After a long moment somebody on the other side of the line picked up the phone.

A vaguely bored voice reached Bo's ear.

"I really hope you're not going to try selling me those crappy prosthesis of fake titties. This is a private medical clinic, not a shelter for women in search of an inflate of ego mixed to silicone."

Bo sighed. Yeah, she was still the same.

"Hello Evony."

…

A.N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews. I want to thank each of you, members and guests. I hope to make you laugh guys, I know that I will always try to do my best.

I really love you :) I don't write smut usually (I don't even know if we can call it that), so I don't know if you like "those parts". I'll write as soon as I can, I'm painting and...it's really difficult to reproduce the Guernica on a wall. So I'll be a little busy with that in these days.

But don't worry, I always find time to write :)

To FrenChi: I'm glad you like Mephistopheles! Actually, he's inspired from a cat that truly exists and its my cat. One of my four cats, actually!

Next chapter will see Lauren meeting Evony, I can't wait to write their conversations! :)


	14. Chapter 14

There were two things in this world that Bo would never understand: selfie sticks and how Tamsin and Evony could had been able to be in relationship for five years before breaking up two years ago.

The two women were both strong, sadic, ironic and...well, to full of themselves. Tamsin in an almost innocent way, but Evony...gods, Evony Fleurette Marquise was a shark in business. A femme fatale of nowadays, a wonderful woman with the attitude of a tiger. Everywhere a good deal could have been signed, she was there.

In some ways, Bo thought, Nadia and Evony were slightly similar. They both wanted a lot of money, they both aimed to the top.

But that Nadia-princess-bitch-of-the-year didn't care about her employes, or the people who rented her locals. She didn't care to show her professionalism, and how much she cared about her work.

Evony, on the contrary, did cared about being the best, and not just the richest. She only hired the best staff for her clinics, she spent a lot of money on the latest equipments and she made sure her clients would enjoy every single part of the services she offered.

Bo didn't always appreciate Evony's arrogant and egocentric attitude, but she had to admit it: that woman really knew how to be a boss, rewarding those who deserved and dismissing those who tried to mess with her.

That's why that woman represented a good opportunity for Lauren. But Bo wouldn't make a move without talking to Lauren first.

When the blonde showed up to the pub next day, Bo decided to take advance of the few people to talk with her.

She grabbed Lauren's hand and dragged her to the kitchen, ignoring Kenzi's advice of "don't play twister near the fryer."

When the door was closed Bo took Lauren in her arms. "Woah, Bo, eager?" the blonde husked before kissing her slowly. "I've missed you...it has been a long day yesterday...I don't like my bed when you're not with me."

Bo had to make an effort to keep it together and to resist to Lauren's delicate hands, snaking under her shirt.

"Mmmmm...Lauren...wait..."

Lauren grinned and kissed her neck, teasing the pulse point with her tongue. "You want me to stop?"

Bo's knees trembled dangerously. "No..." But an inner voice told her to stop.

"I mean, yes. I wanted to talk to you about something."

Lauren pulled away, slightly concerned.

"Don't worry, honey, It not a bad thing," Bo quickly reassured her, smiling and caressing her face. "But first...Did you find something yesterday?"

Lauren shrugged. "I called three hospitals, two private medical offices and even a pediatric clinic, asking if they organized internships. But the answer was the same: the courses were already started and they were fully booked."

"Perfect!" Bo smiled, without paying attention to her words. When she met Lauren's questioning look she quickly raised her hands. "I mean, no. It's not good. But it's positive. I mean...gosh I suck."

She put a hand in her hair, frustrated. "Ok, please don't get it wrong, Lo. But I know this person...she's a 'friend' of mine. She has a lot of private clinics all around the country and she opened her second one here in Toronto, a few months ago. And I know she needs new doctors. She's...well she's basically a bitch, but she's also very professional and I'm sure she needs a genius like you. So...I called her..."

Lauren frowned, listening attentively to Bo. "You called her?"

Her face was enigmatic, and Bo didn't know if she would get mad.

"I told her you're a doctor, and that you need to work. And she accepted to meet you, but only if you're okay with this."

Lauren didn't say anything, she just stared at Bo.

"Lauren I want you to know that I'm not trying to intrude in your life. I know how much you want to build your own future, and I know that we know each other from little and theorically I don't have the right to tell you what to do."

Bo's eyes widened as she said those words. "NOT that I would ever tell you what to do. You're a free woman. And...I'm embarrassing myself."

She sighed, not noticing Lauren slight smile. "Anyway, if you want you can meet her and talk about this. You're not obliged. You decide."

Bo bit her lip, waiting for Lauren's answer. The blonde looked at her with intense eyes before placing a light kiss on her lips. She hugged her and laid her head on her chest.

"Thank you, Bo. You're not intruding in my life...you...gods you're amazing. So caring, and good. I will definitely talk to her...what's her name?"

Bo smiled and kissed the top of her head before pulling away and start cleaning around. "Evony." she said casually.

Lauren almost fell on the ground. "Evony, like Evony Fleurette Marquise!?"

"Don't name her out loud!", Tamsin yelled, appearing in the kitchen and greeting Bo with a not-so-gentle pat on the shoulder. She lowered her voice in a whisper, faking a scared look. "She could appear from the trash bin."

Tamsin smiled sarcastically and went to the two large fridges. "What's for dinner Bo?"

Bo heavily closed the fridge, before Tamsin could reach the food.

"Tamsin, how many times I told you to not come in the kitchen? Customers can't be here!"

Tamsin scoffed and pointed to Lauren. "Why is she here then? BoBo do I have to remind you that having sex on the counters is against every elementary hygienic law?"

Bo raised a finger, ignoring Lauren's laugh.

"Don't play cop with me"

Tamsin looked at her feet. "But I am a cop." she murmured before walking toward Lauren. "So why are you naming the dark queen? Sauron would be impressed from her dedication to evil."

Lauren shivered. "Is she so bad?" Her eyes darted in between the two women, now really worried.

Bo pinched Tamsin's arm before pointing her attention to her girlfriend. "Evony is...particular."

"Yeah, particular is not really the right word to describe her.", Tamsin snorted before dodging Bo's punch.

"Tamsin, Lauren is looking for a work that suits with her medical degree and Evony agreed to meet her and talk about a possible career in her clinic. So, please Tamsin..."

Bo grabbed Tamsin's face, looking at her with killer eyes and a not-so-reassuring killer look, "Could you please stop scaring her?"

Tamsin freed herself from the grip and smiled to the other blonde. "Oh, that's okay then. She's good with her employes, she won't let your big brain escape from her clutches."

Lauren sighed in relief. Tamsin was always honest, in good and in bad. "Thank you...But why do you hate her so much?"

Tamsin gave Lauren her best I-don't-give-a-shit smile and made her way for exiting the kitchen.

"I don't hate her, Doc. Let's say I wouldn't mind to see her playing water balloon with a bunch of angry gremlins in a sealed cage."

Tamsin disappeared behind the door, humming casually a song.

Bo hugged Lauren from behind, resting her chin on the blonde's shoulder.

"What is her problem with Evony?"

Bo nuzzled her nose in the golden locks, tickling Lauren. "They were together. Long story honey. Now let's get you something to eat."

…

It was eight in the morning, and Lauren spent the night at Bo's. She had brought with her a bag with the clothes she would wear for the job interview, so that she could directly go to Evony's clinic, the morning after.

She had opted for an elegant and tight black tailleur, but it was hard to reach it since Bo was covering her with her strong body.

The brunette had the bad habit to sleep spread on the mattress, holding on everything her hands could have a grip on. And since the cushions had been threw somewhere during the sex marathon of the last night, Bo wrapped her body around Lauren's.

The blonde slowly picked up Mephistopheles and put him under Bo's arm. The brunette loosened the grip and stirred before wrapping tightly the poor cat, whose eyes widened as he gradually disappeared under Bo's body.

Lauren giggled and looked for her bag, not finding it. She then realized that she might left it on the couch. She wrote a note to Bo, telling her that she would call once finished, and added a childish amount of hearts on it. Then she walked in the living room and took it with a slight smile before turning to the bathroom.

A tall and strong figure emerged from it, taking her by surprise. Since it was obvious that it wasn't Bo, and that Kenzi wasn't so tall, Lauren yelped and started to hit the figure with the bag.

The figure soon wrapped his arm against the blonde, blocking her. "Lo, it's me! Stop!"

Lauren recognized the voice and stopped abruptly. "Dyson! What the hell!" she whispered angrily.

Dyson smiled to her, his face reddened with shyness as his hand went to cover his boxers.

Lauren looked better at him, suddenly realizing that he was in his underwear. "Why are you here? And why are you almost naked?"

He started to stutter before Kenzi's voice, from the bedroom, reached them both.

"Wolf man, could you bring me a double cereal portion? I swear you consumed the last gram of fat mass I needed to survive. And maybe...a bagel? Yep..bagel is good."

Lauren stifled a laugh and turned her eyes. "What? We talked." Dyson grumbled, shifting his weight uncomfortably.

Lauren looked at the ceiling and gave him a knowing look. "Yeah, you ' _talked'_."

Dyson laughed. "Where are you going doc?"

Lauren playfully gave Dyson a spank. "I'm going to get a job."

…

The clinic was really impressive. A tall, ultra modern building on which, in refined font, was written 'Morrigan Corporation'.

Lauren ran her hands on the tailleur one last time, adjusting her look before entering the building.

The main hall was full of light, decorated with expensive and modern furniture.

Lauren approached the tall dark haired man who was sitting behind a minimalist white desk, slightly bored.

When the guy saw Lauren, he licked his lips and stood up, giving her a slight bow.

"Can I help you?"

Lauren smiled politely to the attractive man and extended her hand. "My name is Lauren Lewis, I-"

The man nodded and started to walk in the direction of a golden metal door located down the hall, away from the elevators and all the locals who brought in the various departments.

The blonde struggled to follow his quick walk, while he kept talking without looking at her.

"You have an appointment with Miss Marquise. You're early, she'll appreciate it. Keep your personal life away from her, don't try to question her music tastes and everything will be fine, honey. Good luck."

He knocked twice and opened the door, leaving Lauren alone. She silently entered the office, looking around curiously. That place was magnificent, full of art pieces and exotic plants.

The leather chair turned facing her, and Lauren watched in awe as Evony approached, wearing a black short dress.

That woman was really frightening, Lauren thought. She wasn't surprised at all of the fact that only a strong person like Tamsin could handle her.

Evony looked amused as she stopped right in front of Lauren. "Oh, honey, don't look so excited. I thought you were...how do you say...intimately involved with her."

Lauren frowned. "Well, I-"

Evony laughed and motioned for her to sit on a white leather chair in front of the desk. "Don't be scared, sweety. I just like to play with food."

She sat on the desk and crossed her perfect legs before smiling at Lauren. "So, I had a really nice conversation with Bo the other day. She told me you're a very talented doctor."

Lauren flushed. "Well...actually after the abilitation I didn't find a job and I gradually moved away from this kind of career."

Evony raised and eyebrow. "And what did you do?"

"Worked in my father's shop."

Evony giggled. "And why should I give you a chance in my clinic? Wait, let me reformulate my question..."

She stood up and started walking slowly around. "Why should I give _you_ a chance to work in ONE of my RENOWED clinics?"

Lauren felt her heart beat hard against her chest. She was scared, and she started to get angry at Evony's arrogance. Lauren did her best to look adamant and stoic. She was not going to let Evony offend her.

"Miss Marquise, I know I'm far from being the professional figure you're looking for, but I know my abilities and I chose to give them the importance they deserve. And most of all, I chose to give a lot of importance to my dignity. So excuse me if I won't let you make fun of me further, but I really have to go now. I have a job to find and I don't have time for silly games. Have a good day."

Lauren stood abruptly and reached for the door, but Evony -snorting loudly- stopped her in her track. "How dramatic. What are you gonna do next, call your fairy horse and gallop to the horizon? Sit. I haven't finished."

Lauren just looked at her until the other woman, raising a hand, invited her to sit.

"Please?" Evony added, bored.

Lauren sat again, sure that if Evony would start again with silly jokes she would have left definitively the office.

"Bo told me many things about you. She said you're incredibly smart, talented and that you're a very strong and concrete woman. And I don't always meet people like you. As a leader of one of the most important environments in medical field I have to face hords of spoiled ass-kissing preppies every day. I didn't built my empire on this kind of crap, that's why I need strong people. Doctors and researches with attitude. With balls. And you have balls."

Lauren couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was she really offering her a job?

"Well- as forming part of the female gender I'm pretty sure I don't have testic-"

Evony rolled her eyes. "For God's sake, you have attitude! I'll put you on test. Dr. Everett will be your mentor in your training. You'll work in a lab, so I'll make sure you won't kill anybody. If you'll survive without making us explode, you'll do a little apprenticeship in the general medicine department and then -only _then_ \- you'll work on your own."

Lauren's eyes filled with happy tears, but Evony ignored her.

"Here's your contract. Read it attentively and come back here tomorrow for your signature if you want to join us. Otherwise, good luck with your next work in a fast food."

Lauren took the documents in astonishment. "You had already prepared the contract?"

Evony looked at her casually. "Yeah, I don't like to waste my time. I know Ysabeau, she would have never called me if it wasn't worth it."

"Then why put on that 'I like to play with food' stupid show?"

"Because I'm a winner, and I can do whatever I want here. Be correct with me, and you'll be just fine. Try to fuck with me and I'll hire somebody to kick your ass from here to the exit. Have a pleasant day, sweetheart."

Lauren took her contract and silently exited the building. She waited to turn the corner to explode in a victory dance.

 _'Oh, Bo. You're so going to get lucky tonight.'_

...

A.N: I know I sound monotonous but thank you for your reviews and support! It's good to know that many people found it entertaining. That's all I want.  
So...til the next chapter! I will busy starting from tomorrow. If I can find some time, I'll write as soon as I can. As always, feel free to write your thoughts, good or bad :)


	15. Chapter 15

Bo entered the apartment and threw the keys on the small table in front of the couch, frustrated.

Kenzi appeared from behind the sofa, studying her moves. "BoBo, that was a 'my-girl-didn't-call-me' shot!"

"You don't say." murmured sarcastically Bo. "She didn't call me this morning, I don't know how the interview went."

Kenzi handed her a bowl of popcorn. "BoBo, it's only launch time. Maybe Evony had confined her in her own personal Chamber of Secrets."

Bo gave her an angry look. "You're not helping me."

"Well...I wouldn't be surprised if she actually did it." Kenzi muttered slightly amused. She knew why Lauren didn't call Bo. It was part of the plan. The plan to send Bo to Lauren's place, where the blonde could tell her about the good news, surprise her with a romantic lunch and then hopefully spending the next hours making sex like ravenous rabbits. Kenzi loved to be the first to know things. And teasing Bo was just too much fun.

Kenzi watched amused how her friend slowly sank in the couch, not even bothering to discard of Mephistopheles, who was trying to climb on the brunette's head.

"I want to call her, but what if the interview is gone bad and she wants some space for herself? I'm such an idiot, I sent her to Evony. To Evony! It's like...sending a hamster to a party full of starving boas."

"I'm pretty sure that Lauren can handle her." Kenzi grinned.

Bo grunted, moving one of Mephistopheles paws that fell on her nose while the cat was trying to stay in balance on her head. What should I do? I don't want to be...muggy."

Kenzi glanced at her phone, expecting a message from Lauren. Nothing.

"I'm sure she likes when you're all muggy on her, BoBo..."

Bo didn't listened to her. She kept staring at the television, ignoring Mephistopheles who was now licking her hair. Normally she would kill him for touching her hair, but Bo was too concerned about the Lauren thing. "Maybe I should go to her place."

"NO!" Kenzi yelled, making Meph jump and fall from Bo's head. Certainly Lauren was preparing her surprise, and she had to hold Bo until the blonde would give her the green light. Kenzi's phone vibrated, and on the screen appeared a text from Lauren, who told her that everything was ready.

"Or...yes?" Kenzi said, puzzled.

Bo looked at her with exhausted eyes. "You just said 'no'..."

Kenzi stood up and dragged Bo to the door. "I say a lot of things, go to your princess castle...climb her tower or whatever..."

Kenzi literally launched Bo out of the apartment and took her phone.

She dialed Lauren's number and waited for her to answer.

"The cupcake is going right in the oven."

On the other side, Lauren's voice was slightly confused. "What?"

Kenzi scoffed and threw herself on the couch, making the poor cat yelp. "The Little Monster is returning to her Lady Gaga's mother ship."

"Kenzi, what the hell does that mean?"

"Damn, Hotpants. It's called coded language! Bo is on your way. But the mission had been harder than usual. I'm expecting two more trays of muffins, in addition two the one you promised to me."

"Kenz, are you gonna eat all those muffin for yourself? It's a great amount of sugar and complex fat and-"

"Already in her lab coat." Kenzi sighed. "Don't worry, Tamsin will help me."

She heard Lauren laugh. "Yeah...Tamsin or _D-Y-S-_ "

"SHUT UP!"

...

When Bo knocked to the door she didn't expect to find it slightly open. She carefully made her way in Lauren's apartment, closing the door behind her and calling out the blonde's name. Even if Dyson was living there too, she didn't hear or feel his presence at all. She found herself attracted from the very good perfume that came by the kitchen. But nobody was there, even though the oven was cooking something that looked like a roast beef.

She was caught off guard when two delicate hands placed on her eyes, covering her view. Bo grinned, recognizing Lauren's wonderful scent.

"You really have to tell what kind of perfume is yours, someday."

Lauren kissed her neck from behind, keeping her hands on Bo's eyes. "I told you, amber and something...oriental..." she asked in her ear.

Bo turned over and kissed Lauren slowly, before hugging her lovingly.

"Why didn't you call today?"

The blonde smiled and took her hand, guiding her to the table, nicely decorated with flowers and full of plates filled with food.

On an empty plate there was a necklace. Lauren felt silly at the idea of giving it to Bo, since it wasn't a gift of great value, but Bo almost cried with joy.

"Oh, Gods, it's beautiful Lo. You didn't have to!"

Bo kissed her fully, leaving the blonde without breath. "Really? I'll give a more valuable one when I'll work and-"

Bo silenced her again with a kiss. Lauren helped Bo wearing it, then she felt the brunette's lips on her hands, placing a sweet kiss on them. "I guess the interview went well, then?"

Lauren clapped her hands, not able anymore to contain her excitement. She was too adorable. "I'll work in a lab, under Dr. Everett's wing. I haven't met her yet, but she's very estimated in the clinic."

"Her?", Bo said in a slightly aggressive manner. "Like...Dr. Everett is a woman. A she."

Lauren grinned, amused by the brunette evident jealousy. "Yes, Bo."

Bo tried to control her nerves. "That's...great! Under her wing...cool."

She sat and waited to be served, then started to literally stab her fork and knife in the piece of meat that Lauren cooked before.

"Bo...I think it's already dead."

Bo smiled and silently apologized, but continued to do that.

"Are you jealous?" Lauren asked with a cute smile.

"Me? Nah..." she laughed before drown her wine glass. "Jealous of doctors with vaginas and wings that will fly around my wonderful girlfriend for the next six months?"

Lauren bit her lip. "Actually honey, the training will last a year or so."

Bo's best pout showed up on her face, but she tried so hard to not look like a child who had to bury his hamster. Lauren went to her side, kneeling in front of her.

"Bo, look at me. I'm going to work a lot from now on...but I want you to know that no matter how little time we will spend together, I will always have you in my heart when we won't be together. This is happening thank to you, but don't ever think I'll stay with you just for this reason. No one will never take my heart. I love you..."

Lauren caressed Bo's face, feeling the brunette trembling under her touch.

"I know, Lo. You're right, I'm sorry...it's just..."

Lauren rested her hands on Bo's knees, looking at her in concern. "What Bo?"

Bo trembled again, but it wasn't positive as before. "I suffered a lot with my ex girlfriend. She cheated on me, and I...I really trust you but I'm scared that a smarter and more cool woman than me will let you to realize that I'm not that special. At least that's what happened to me."

Lauren sat on her knees, caressing her face. "I love you Bo. With all my heart. You met somebody who didn't take care of your love and that's a shame. But I'm here, I'm yours...It's still soon to talk about that...but I want you to know that I'll be yours for a really long time."

Bo kissed her slowly, caressing every inch of Lauren's legs. Gods, she really had long legs. The blonde spread her legs, sitting better on Bo's lap and straddling her.

"I won't be a jealous, oppressive girl, Lo. I promise." Bo panted as she felt Lauren grinding on her lap. "I don't want to oppress your life. But if Dr Everett will lay an eye on you in a non professional way, I'll cut her wings off."

Lauren cupped Bo's cheeks, moaning and panting hard. "Deal. Now take me to bed."

Bo frowned. "What about the lunch? We didn't eat at all. You planned all this and-"

Lauren started to give Bo's neck long, sensual licks, making the brunette whimper.

"I planned that we wouldn't make sex until tonight, but apparently I don't like plans."

Bo lifted her and walked in the bedroom direction, only stopping when she felt Lauren's laugh. "Wait, this is Dyson's room!"

"You really had to pick the furthest room, didn't you?" Bo panted as she felt the weight of the blonde. She reached the right one and gently laid Lauren on the mattress.

"What about your being a control freak?" Bo said discarding her shirt and caressing Lauren's legs.

"I will free that side of me when I'll have a lab coat and a pair of handcuffs."

Bo's eyes widened. She slowly pulled down Lauren's pants, kissing every inch of skin she met on her way. "I've never knew that doctors could use handcuffs..." she said amused, placing a kiss on Lauren's panties, making her moan.

"Ma-maybe those who work in jail do have handcuffs."

Bo took of her own jeans before meeting Lauren in the center of the bed. She rested her body on her, biting and sucking her breasts.

"I should ask to Tamsin."

Lauren rolled over her, kissing her way down to Bo's core. She slid a hand under her panties and started to pump in and out, slowly.

Bo melted in the bed, moaning desperately. "Lo..."

"Yes, Bo?"

"Harder!"

Lauren captured her in a kiss.

"I will, but you need to be quiet."

"Why on heart...should I be quiet while you...keep making those, gods!- divine things to me?"

Lauren laughed lightly before biting hard on her collarbone, making her scream in both pain and ecstasy. "Because it's funny."

She quickened her pace, fucking her mercilessly. Bo tried her best to not scream -and she was about to do it when she felt the orgasm approaching- but Lauren covered her mouth with hers, kissing her hard and swallowing her screams.

The brunette panted heavily, trying to recover from the earth shattering orgasm.

"That was amazing..." Bo said, closing her eyes and enjoying the blonde's hands now caressing her breast. "I'm glad you got this job. You're literally glowing with happiness."

Lauren giggled. "I'm glad I didn't listen to my instinct and kick Evony's ass."

"I know, she likes to act like an evil queen. She always did."

"Is that why Tamsin broke up with her?"

Bo sighed and held her, tracing lazed circles on her stomach with a finger.

"No, at contrary they were happy to be evil together. Like...an evil couple. But Tamsin wanted to start a family, and Evony didn't. Could you believe that TamTam wanted to get married?"

"She must have suffered a lot.", Lauren said absently.

"Yeah she did. She still does."

"Don't ever leave me, Bo.", Lauren said suddenly, full of emotion. Bo kissed her slowly and rolled them over so that she was now on top. She smiled, her eyes full of love.

"I won't."

...

They were cuddling on the couch, naked, enjoying the intimacy of the apartment. Dyson wouldn't have been at home until night. He was working and then he surely would spend the night to Kenzi's.

The last few hours passed in a mix of mind blowing sex sessions, junk (and healthy) food and lots of movies that Lauren knew by heart.

They were just getting ready for a shower -and by getting ready they meant placing the wine on the table and turn on the water since they were already naked- when the door bell rang. Twice.

"I didn't know you were expecting somebody..." Bo said, a little disappointed because she had just found some whipped cream she could definitely use in a very naughty way.

Lauren wrapped herself in a towel and gave her a confusing look. "Maybe it's Kenzi?"

"No, she has her shift at the Dal. She won't be free until the closure."

The blonde shrugged and went to the door. "Wait me in the bathroom, I don't want anyone to see that wonderful body of yours."

Bo playfully challenged her, making a mini sensual dance in front of the bedroom, her sight covered to anyone who was on the other part of the door when Lauren opened it.

Bo continued her slow dance, glancing at Lauren, who was now pale. She thought it was because of her actions, but the two words that came out of the blonde's mouth a second later made her jump right in the bedroom in the vain attempt to find her clothes.

"Mom! Dad!"

...

A.N: I'm in the midst of chaos, here. There's so much to paint and I'm alone! I'm really trying to keep you updated with this story, but since I don't have much time for editing, please forgive my grammar mistakes.

Probably I won't update the story for the next two-three days. I love you guys, I hope to not disappoint anyone :) please review, I'll do my best to write the next chapter in my little free time.

Next chapter will be fun to write, and I hope to read too. Grazie!


	16. Chapter 16

Bo jumped in Lauren's room, hearing the bright voice of Lauren's mom, and the amused murmur of the blonde's dad. Her in-laws. Her in-laws who had the funny idea to came out of nowhere while she was banging their daughter.

Cool. She was definitely dead. Mindful of her family's hatred for homosexuals, Bo really didn't know how to act. Damn, they literally talked about everything, but never about Lauren's parents. What if they didn't know about their daughter?

She quickly got dressed, not noticing that her shirt was overturned. She put her hear on the wooden door, trying to catch their conversations.

"Lauren, were you under the shower honey?" said Patricia, entering the living room followed by the taller Theodore.

"Not yet" Lauren said, nervous. She was happy to see them, they've always been united, but she was also concerned about Bo. She hoped that the brunette wasn't freaking out in the bedroom. Or trying to escape from the window. They were at the sixth floor and her patellar reflex needed to be-

"Honey? Is everything's fine?" her father said, caressing her cheek with the thumb.

He glanced at the kitchen's table, that showed traces of a dinner for two. His stifled a laugh and gave his wife a light nudge, nodding at the mess that surrounded them.

Lauren had never been untidy. The only occasions in which she had been so were...

"Cupcake!" Patricia almost yelled, her eyes widened. "Are you with a girl!?" she then whispered.

Lauren flushed hard, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "Mom, now it's not really-"

"Is she pretty?" her father asked.

"Of course she's pretty," Patricia scoffed. "She always had taste with women."

"Yeah, that's my daughter!" he said, hugging lovingly his wife.

"Oh gods, you two are too cheesy. Why are you here anyway?"

Lauren's dad sat on the couch, making himself comfortable. "We got your message, you said you had great news and we couldn't wait for hear it from you. But you're obviously..." he raised a bra with a finger, flushing and not looking at it. "...occupied."

Lauren jumped on the couch and took the bra, throwing it out of the window.

Patricia reached Lauren, resting her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Honey, that's okay. Are you using protections?"

"Mom!"

Theodore, who was now absently reading a paper, smiled. "Do lesbians use protections? I didn't know that. It's a really important thing." he finally stated.

Lauren opened her mouth, slightly shocked. She wanted to warn her parents that she would go in her room to put on some clothes, but when her mother started to explain -not without explicit gestures- what a dental dam was, she opted for a silent evasion. Lauren practically bursted in her room, hitting Bo's nose as she opened the door.

The brunette fell on the bed and covered her face, while the blonde rushed to her.

"Oh gods, Bo. I'm so sorry! Is it bleeding?"

Bo looked at her own hand. "A little, but it's not important apparently, because your father's gonna kick my ass!"

Lauren laughed and kissed Bo before going to the wardrobe and pulling out some comfortable clothes.

"Believe me, honey, he's not the type."

Bo fell silent for a moment. She lowered her eyes, now definitely serious. "My father wasn't either. But he almost punched me."

Lauren held her tightly, tearing back a tear from her lover. "My dad would punch you if you were a bitch with me. But never because you're a woman. Now get dressed, they're waiting for us."

Bo smiled and kissed her softly before falter again. " _Us_ as friends or...?"

Lauren deepened the kiss, letting her tongue play with the warm mouth of the lover. She walked away, moving her hips exaggeratedly before leaving the room with only a word for Bo: " _Or._ "

Lauren closed the door behind her, giving Bo some privacy. She wanted to take advantage of Bo's momentary absence to prepare her parents, who were now sitting comfortably on the couch.

"Honey, are we going to meet your lovely conquest? Patricia asked, full of trepidation.

Lauren sat on the small table, right in front of her parents. "Yes, but before you meet here, there's something I wanted to talk you about."

Theodore put an hand on hers, looking at his daughter lovingly. "Is there a problem? Maybe we're embarrassing you and your girl?"

"Do you want us to leave, honey?" Patricia asked patiently.

They were sincerely sorry, and Lauren felt the urgency to hug them tightly.

"No, no. Actually, I'm glad you're here. So...I've been dating Bo for almost a month now. And...I love her."

Theodore smiled, sincerely happy. "Bo? What a lovely name."

"Yes, and she's a lovely woman. You will certainly get along. But...please don't ask her about her family."

Patricia suddenly turned serious. "Why, what's the matter?"

Theodore pressed his hands in two fists. "Did they used violence on her?"

Lauren raised her hands, gesturing to lower the voice.

"No! But...she had to go away from her house. They didn't accepted her. So...ask her everything but this. At least until she won't be ready to talk about it. Please?"

The two of them shared a look before turning to Lauren with a smile. "Ok, Cupcake."

Lauren simply loved them. They were slightly crazy, and weird to most of people, but they were such keepers. Such caring persons.

Theodore clapped his hands and stood from the couch. "So, where is she?"

"I'm here", Bo said, entering the living room with slow moves. "Sorry for the delay."

Patricia looked at her with bright smile. That Bo really seemed a sweet woman.

The brunette looked at them with an expectant smile, studying Lauren's parents.

Her father was slightly robust and really tall, a characteristic that Lauren hadn't inherited. But they had the same strong jawline, and even if the man's hair were now mostly gray, it wasn't hard to recognize where the 'hairporn' thing came from. They were short, but thick and glossy, slicked back in an elegant combing.

Lauren's mom, on the other side, had the same eyes and heartwarming smile. She was a tiny lady, dressed in a manner that remembered a fashion designer. She really dressed well.

She slowly walked towards her and extended her hand to Bo. The brunette took it and shake it with too much force. Patricia sensed her being nervous and smiled reassuringly.

"You must be Bo. I'm Patricia, it's so nice to meet you finally."

Bo flushed and watched how the man came over her. "And I'm Theodore, Lauren's dad. But you already know that."

Bo laughs shyly and relaxed a little bit. She sat on the couch near Lauren, very careful to not touch the blonde. But Lauren just took her hand and kissed her cheek, reassuring her.

"So, you're the woman who's corrupting our little princess," Theodore said, looking at her, serious. Bo started to stammer and tried to find Lauren's gaze. But the blonde was just rolling her eyes and giving her father an 'are you kidding me' face.

Theodore burst into laugh. "I'm just teasing you, Bo. I'm glad you brought a lot of happiness in her life. Especially since the sad epilogue with the shop..."

Lauren shifted on her sit, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, about that dad, I have something to tell you."

She waited to get their full attention before talking. "I'm going to be a doctor. I found a work in a private clinic, well actually Bo helped me!"

The two of them stared at her for a second, before jumping on her daughter and screaming, excited. Bo looked at them with a warm smile, but she also felt a horrible coldness in her heart. She missed this with her family.

Theodore watched at Bo's change of mood and took her hand. "You helped her?"

"Yes dad," Lauren said with a proud smile. "She set the job interview and encouraged me to go."

Theodore just nodded and stood. "Well, there's a lot to celebrate. Let me take you out for dinner. I know a place."

…

They ate too much. Like, too much. Bo would never say that she was capable to eat a whole giant pizza all by herself. She remembered at family dinners that her mother used to talk to her just to tell her to eat less, or she would become a 'fatty undesirable lady'. Bo hated this thing.

But family dinners with the Lewis were different. Since Theodore had a hearth condition, he couldn't eat too much fat food. But he turned this thing into a game, in which Lauren had to eat at least half of his pizza to be rewarded with a funny story about the absurdities he had witnessed as a young man traveling around the world.

Lauren's parents were fantastic. Bo had never laughed so hard in her life. And yet, Bo was surprised by this side of Lauren. She wasn't the prissy, contained woman she was usually. She was laughing out loud, playing with food and being and _a-dork-able_ young woman.

But when they returned home, full of pizza and fun, Lauren changed her mood in something that took Bo's breath away.

Everything had started in the elevator, with a playfully spank that Bo gave to her after a silly joke of the blonde. But at the action something in Lauren had been woken. She turned to Bo slowly, pinning her at the wall while the elevator made its way to their floor.

She started to roam through the brunette's body with her hands. She then turned around and started to grind her ass onto Bo's crotch, making her stifle a scream. They slowly made their way in the apartment, and then in the bedroom, kissing slowly, in a sinuous dance. They didn't have to talk further, they were connected in a complete way. Bo's predators eyes followed the hazel ones of her lover to the bed.

Bo took her time to undress, putting on a show that Lauren seemed to appreciate a lot, because the next thing Bo knew was that the blonde had pinned her to the mattress.

Now Lauren was the predator. Definitely a predator. She took her time to savor her prey, making Bo moan loudly and call out her name many times. But it was never enough. Lauren lost the count of the many times she felt her lover's inner walls tighten under her touch before exploding in ecstasy.

And Bo returned the favor, many times that night, because she wanted to make her feel how much she loved her. How much she was grateful, and how much she felt loved.

…

Despite the sex marathon they'd been through -and by the way, they really needed to stop breaking things around, her bedroom looked like a battle field- Lauren couldn't sleep. She was so excited to start her new career. Every dream was coming true.

"Lo..." Bo murmured. "Yes, love?" Lauren said, amused by the pout that the brunette had in her sleep.

But Bo didn't say further. Lauren rolled on her side to face her, but she realized that her girlfriend was still asleep, and talking in her sleep.

"Come on, Lo, just one kiss...", she muttered feebly, making Lauren laugh.

The blonde leaned for a light kiss on Bo's lips. The brunette snorted and rolled, facing the ceiling, her breasts showing slightly from under the sheets.

Lauren took a nipple in her mouth, and felt Bo's body stiffening. But the woman continued to sleep, lost in her dreams. "Lo...please stop petting that stupid cat and come here, I need you..."

Lauren continued to bite her woman, licking her way down Bo't thighs.

"Honey come on, let me show you a new yoga position..." Bo mumbled in her sleep.

The blonde laughed at Bo's cockiness. Even in her dreams she was adorable in a way that made her heart melt.

Lauren deepened her licks when she found the brunette's center. She drank Bo's essence slowly, trying her best to not wake her. But the brunette was starting to whimper and moan, her hips moving in time so that she was basically riding Lauren's face. She slowly opened her eyes, and when she felt Lauren's tongue in her folds she locked her hands in Lauren's scalp, pressing the blonde more into her.

Lauren responded with faster and longer licks, and soon the brunette was screaming her name.

"Now that was a good morning", Lauren proudly stated. "I'm expecting you to return the favor in the shower, before I start my new brilliant career!"

She jumped from the bed and disappeared in the bathroom.

Bo tried her best to catch her breath. "Your going to be death for me!" she shouted before standing up and running to the bathroom.

…

A.N: A quick update, since you are adorable and I'm so happy to know that my story makes you feel better. I'm still full of work, but I found some free time :)

About next chapter...what will happen when Tamsin and Evony will meet again? Also...more jealous Bo. Dr. Everett's fault, maybe? ;)

A little moment to say a serious thing: I joked about sex protections in this chapter, but STDs are a serious thing. So, be safe, always! Love is mainly respect for ourselves and the other. :)


	17. Chapter 17

Lauren looked her reflection in the mirrored wall of the elevator like...hundred of times in only a minute. It was her first day. And even though she was far from visiting patients and staff, she would have started with a bang. In fact, Evony's laboratories were famous research centers, full of highly respected scientists and doctors.  
Be there was a dream. More than a dream, for the first time Lauren felt like her life was going in the right direction. And all this thank to Bo. That woman really has shaked her existence, but in a very positive way.

She spent the last two days giving Bo the best sex of her life, followed by the best food of her life. Even Mephistopheles started to like those healthy snacks that Lauren used to prepare instead of the usual pizza's crusts of Kenzi.  
She wanted to make Bo feel special and unique, as she deserved. The brunette didn't seem ready to talk about the syndrome of neglect that made her whine and cry in her sleep, calling out Lauren's name in a painful way.

Bo tried to reassure her, telling that it didn't matter, but her fragility was evident.

Lauren would do her very best to transmit her love to her girlfriend.

But right now she was more concerned about the small crease that had formed on her meticulously ironed lab coat.  
She smoothed the fabric at the interested point before the doors could open, introducing to her, for the first time, the most beautiful and modern she'd never seen.

She walked slowly in the room, admiring every single thing, suddenly proud of the identification card she had now pinned to her chest.  
Several scientists greeted and welcomed her before exiting the main lab to go in other, smaller, ones.

Lauren smiled politely and went straight to the only figure she recognized. Evony was carefully checking the written report of a doctor, who despite the menacing boss appeared fully relaxed.

Not wanting to disturb them, Lauren stopped and quietly waited. Evony checked few more times something that seemed to be a detailed account of the business expenses and then turned her attention to the female doctor.

"I hope all this money will lead to something concrete, Dr. Everett."

The doctor, a tall and red-haired woman with green eyes and sinuous forms hidden by a too large lab coat, gave her an open smile.

"Of course, Evony. Not a single cent will be wasted."

Evony raised an eyebrow and turned, facing Lauren.

"Dr. Lewis, dear, I have not hired you to stand there like a suricate. Let me introduce you Dr. Everett, one of the greatest and less cheap doctors in our department."

Dr Everett smiled and shook her hand. Lauren returned the gesture with excitement, maybe exaggerating with force. "Dr. Everett, it's an honor to be your trainee. I can't wait to-"

Evony snorted loudly. "Yeah, yeah. We are all happy and excited. Talk later, work now."  
She waved her hand in a dismissal sign and soon disappeared in the elevator, leaving Lauren and Dr. Everett alone in the lab.

"Forgive her, Dr. Lewis. She acts like a bitch but she's a good person...just in an singular way."

Lauren laughed. That doctor would have been her superior for the next months, but she seemed good.

"Oh, and by the way, when we're not surrounded by snooty investors you can simply call me Vanessa. I don't like formalities in my lab. Things are already complicated in here, no need to put on stupid barriers between the crew members."

Lauren was stunned. That doctor was so navigated and professional, but yet she was a modern and easy going woman.

"And you can call me Lauren. But I don't mind, I actually love when people call me 'doctor'."

They both laughed. "Now, doctor, let me introduce you your next favorite place in the world: the lab. Follow my researches to start. I'll check your during your work, but I also want to test your abilities."

Lauren tried to not faint at the idea of her first day in the lab and suppressed an hysterical laugh.

"Tests. Good. I like tests."

...

The day went good. Dr. Everett was the perfect mix of severity and fun. She followed Lauren in every step of her research, giving her enough space to test her own abilities and supporting her whenever she was in difficulty.

For the first time in her life, Lauren felt like she was in the right place. Of course it was hard to return on medical books after so long, but Lauren felt like she was born to wear that damn lab coat.

She wanted to call Bo so badly to thank her and tell her how much she was grateful to the universe for her existence, but it was her first day and she really wanted to make a good impression. And judging by Dr. Everett's surprise to her apparently amazing skills, she was going well.

Lauren was a little tired, the day had been mentally and emotionally hard, but she really wanted to see Bo.

That's why, at the end of her shift, she texted to Bo that she would meet her at the Dal, where the brunette was starting her night shift.

She was about to say goodbye to Dr. Everett and leave, when Evony appeared.

"So? How was your first day? Did you make somebody explode?"

"Oh, Evony," Dr Everett said, amused, "Are you worrying about one of your employees? What happened?"

Evony snorted. "Don't say bullshit, I'm just making that this little bread-stick here won't strain on my business insurance."

Dr. Everett snorted, but laughed. Weird, Lauren thought. That woman seemed to be the only one who was not scared by Evony. Actually, they seemed really good friends. If Evony could be considered a friend with that shitty attitude of hers.

"Dr. Lewis went just fine. Now let this poor girl go home, it has been a long first day."

Lauren felt like she was a child in the middle of two wrangling parents. It was kind of funny.

Evony looked at Lauren, smiling as if she had hatched the perfect plan. Her eyes widened as she raised a finger at the two doctor's reaction.

"Why don't we go out for dinner? You two need to get along, since you'll be my future dream team and I don't want to see you two barbies throwing tubes each other."

The blonde's smile fell a little. "Actually, I was thinking of-"

"I know what were you thinking. Going to your girlfriend's place and making babies with your eyes while she's working. Very monotonous. But she still runs that pub, right? I mean she serves...food? Real food?"

Dr. Everett grinned. "I didn't know Evony Fleurette Marquise used to frequent pubs. I wonder what's behind this," she said, giving Evony a knowing look.

"None of your business. Let's go now, I need a drink."

...

Lauren hoped with all her heart that Tamsin wouldn't be there, because she was just entering the Dal followed by her mentor and Evony.

Something in Evony attitude suggested to Lauren that her boss was pointing to meet Tamsin. First of all, she seemed to be updated on Bo's living situation. And if Evony cared so much about knowing Bo's latest news, she was sure she was informed about the Icelandic woman too. The point was, why? Would she be so sadic?

Anyhow Lauren lost her train of thought at the sight of Bo's beautiful face. The love of her life, the amazing woman she wanted so hard.

The brunette hadn't seen her yet, so focused on serving people around the tables. Sometimes she stopped to yell something to Kenzi, who was taking more than a break to making out with Dyson.

Lauren gestured the two women to sit on a table, while she headed silently toward her girlfriend. She playfully pinched her ass while she was turned to the other side and heard a grunt coming by the brunette.

"I swear if you touch me again I'm gonna cut your balls of, you as-"

Bo stopped in the middle of her sentence when she saw Lauren standing up behind her, a mischievous grin on her face.

The brunette smiled and took Lauren in her arms, hugging her tightly and lifting her from the ground.

"Bo!" Lauren yelled, taken aback.

Bo let her go, kissing her lightly on the lips. "I missed you so much..."

Lauren tried her best to not give in to the puppy eyes of her girlfriend and kiss her desperately. She really craved the brunette, but she was there with her bosses. That wouldn't be...professional?

"I missed you to...", Lauren whispered. She approached to Bo's ear, so that only her could listen, "I can't wait to show you how much I've missed you..."

Bo tried to hide the uncontrollable stimulus that she suddenly felt in her core and smiled. "You can show me some of it, in the backroom...", she said suggestively.

Lauren, despite her wish to lick her love from head to toe, shook her head and sighed. "We'll have to wait, honey. I wanted to warn you: Evony's here. I hope Tamsin's not here too."

Bo's eyes widened in shock, suggesting to Lauren that her fears were founded.

"She's in the toilette. Why is Evony here?", she whispered, glancing around the room to find her.

"She wanted me and Dr. Everett know each other better and-"

"Hooold on." Bo stopped her, raising a hand. "You and Dr Everett? She's here too?"

Lauren closed her eyes, trying to calm Bo before she could explode from the information overload. "Bo, listen to me, we have to think about T-"

" _Know_ each other!?" Bo screamed, making few people turn their heads. Kenzi went to the rescue.

"BoBo, my bestie senses are screaming, what the hell is going on here?"

"Evony's here," Lauren said, looking at her bosses, who were know lost in a deep conversation.

"Yeah. And Dr Everett too, apparently." Bo snorted, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Dr Who?" Kenzi grinned, glad that at least Lauren got the reference. "We'll think about doctors later, now I need to find Tamsin and send her far from Evony. Pluto seems to be distant enough."

"BoBo, you really need to make change the toilette flushing. It's like a fucking tsunami- Oh hey blonde number two." Tamsin greeted. "What's up?"

The three of them stood silent, glancing at each other. When Evony approached the small group, followed by Dr Everett, Tamsin's face changed drastically.

Evony smiled, but Lauren could swear that her boss wasn't that cocky after all. He smiled fainted few times, and a sort of insecurity transpired on her face.

Kenzi stood, so small in Dyson's arms now that the man approached the women. Everybody seemed to be terrified by Tamsin and Evony's meet. Everybody except Bo. The brunette fixed her deep brown eyes on the new entry, Dr Everett.

And the fact that Lauren's new mentor was a beautiful, fascinating woman in her forties didn't help at all.

Dyson leaned down a little, so that his mouth was near to Kenzi's hear. "Is all this that bad?"

Kenzi scoffed. "Bad? Imagine two atomic bombs colliding in a land full of cute bunnies. We're the bunnies."

"What a...lovely reunion." Evony smirked, staring at Tamsin with a challenging look.

"What are you doing here?" Tamsin asked, raising her chin in a fierce response to Evony's bitchy attitude.

"Business dinner. Like the ones you were too busy to do instead of giving me some attention."

"Business dinners?" Tamsin scoffed. "You know they don't serve human flesh here, right?"

"I'm gonna shit in my pants," Kenzi whispered to Dyson, making him suppress a laugh.

Evony didn't say anything, she preferred to ignore Tamsin. "Bo, it's good to see you. Can you take us something to eat?"

"Something still alive, BoBo, she likes to watch her victims right in the eyes while she takes their life away" Tamsin ironically said, as she made her way to the pool table.

"Strange you remember that, because I have a vague memory of you sleeping drunk and hanging upside down from the ceiling, closed in your cocoon of evil." Evony stated.

Bo forced herself to smile. She really needed to separate those two. "What about a steak? Three steaks?"

"Actually, I'm vegetarian...", the red-haired said, smiling politely.

"Of course she is", Bo murmured, trying to not roll her eyes.

Lauren snapped out of her thoughts abruptly. "Oh, Bo this is Dr Everett. Dr Everett, this is my girlfriend, Bo."

Dr Everett took Bo's hand and shook it with energy. "Nice to meet you, Bo!"

"Nice- nice to meet you too."

Dr Everett turned to Lauren. "Lauren, I've told you: don't call me Dr Everett outside the lab. Just call me Vanessa."

Lauren laughed nervously and watched Bo's face go all shades of red.

Before Bo's face could became violet Evony lazily gestured for the three of them to take a sit.

"Okay ladies. Let's talk about our future. Bo: red wine please. And don't bring any food I couldn't eat without a fork."

...

At a certain point of the night Bo was sure she would cut off Dr Everett's hand, who in more than an occasion rested her hand on Lauren's shoulder.

Kenzi's bestie radar sensed Bo's anger. She rolled her eyes, placing both hands on the taller friend's shoulders and stopping her from cutting a poor pineapple in pieces.

"BoBo, you really need to calm yourself."

"How? Dr I-have-a-vagina is touching Lauren in a...corrupting manner."

Kenzi raised an eyebrow and quickly looked at the table.

"She didn't do anything! BoBo, please can you try to hide your gelousy a little bit? Lauren is getting nervous. She's gonna be mad at you if you don't chill down."

Bo snorted. "I can't. I know a couple-ruiner when I see one."

She sighed, melting in Kenzi's embrace. "I know, BoBo. But Lauren is different, remember?"

Bo nodded. "I know. But I'm still mad. She lets Lauren call her by her first name!"

The brunette finished torturing the poor pineapple and tried to escape from the now approaching Lauren. Kenzi raised her hands, exhausted. "It doesn't even make sense!"

Lauren had just greeted Evony and Dr Everett, and after a long and stressful work talk she really hoped she would go home with her wonderful girlfriend.

She slowly embraced Bo from behind, kissing the top of her head. "Hey you..." she said suggestively.

"Hey." Bo answered dryly, moving away from Lauren.

The blonde sighed but didn't give up. She reached for Bo's hand and hugged her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you tonight. What do you say if I help you cleaning around so we can go home early?"

Bo didn't look at her. "Customers can't do that, I'm sorry. If you're tired you can take the keys from Kenzi and go ahead. I'll come home when I'll finish."

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "Do we have a problem here?"

Bo tried to fake a smile, but failed. "No, maybe _Vanessa_ does."

Lauren couldn't believe what Bo was saying. She would go to her apartment, but it was too late even for call a cab. When Kenzi and Dyson approached, the blonde took the keys from Kenzi's hand and made her way to the front door.

"You're incredible." she hissed, and she left.

...

A.N: Hello everybody! Sorry for the delay but I had to work a lot. I'm exhausted and in need of some rest. Some angst here, but the next chapter will be lighter and...smutty ;) thank you as always for your kindness. I love your reviews! Keep telling me what you think, or what you wish for this ff. I'll try to update soon! Grazie!


	18. Chapter 18

Bo shut the main door with more force than necessary, hurting herself a little. She shook her hand and turned around, facing Dyson and Kenzi. The two of them were looking at her with empathy, but as far as she was grateful to her friends for their support, Bo didn't need their pity.

The brunette massaged her now reddened hand slightly, moving away from the closed pub. She knew that acting like a jealous freaking bitch wouldn't be constructive for her relationship. Kenzi told her. Tamsin told her. Even her evil twin told her, inside that empty head of hers. But she simply couldn't shut the fuck up. She had to act like a possessive woman. And now she was facing the consequences: Lauren finally got mad and left her.

Bo wandered without a direction, crying silently and thinking of how lost she would had been if Lauren would have left her.

A tall and strong figure approached her quietly, walking side by side with her. Dyson gave her a little smile when the woman looked up at him.

"Where's Kenzi?" she asked absently.

"In the car, waiting for us." Dyson said, pointing to the petite woman who was screaming a song to the radio, inside the car.

Bo smiled bitterly and shook her head. "Thanks, Dyson, but I think I'll just walk home. I need some fresh air."

Dyson scoffed. "Do you really think I'll let you walk alone in the dark, in the middle of the night?"

"Well, that was the idea..."

Dyson stopped her, taking her arm gently. He raised her chin with his finger and smiled affectionately. "Bo, I know Lauren for years now. I've never been so involved in a friendship with a woman, I love her like a sister. And most important, I know her. She put all herself in relationships, Bo."

Bo groaned. "I know! And I ruined all by pushing with my stupid jealousy."

"It's not the pressure she felt on her, Bo. It's just...Lauren wants to be your safe harbor, someone with whom you can feel safe. She not only angry, she's frustrated."

"You're not helping me, Dyson."

Dyson laughed and leaded her to the car, where Kenzi apparently fell asleep.

"I told her to not drink during work..." Bo murmured.

"Don't worry, I'll take her to my place safely and take care of the hangover." he smiled, entering the car.

"Wait, you're not staying to our place?"

Dyson focused on the road, while Kenzi mumbled something about fried chicken covered with barbeque sauce. "No, I think it will be better for you and Lauren to be alone, so you can make peace."

He winked into the driving mirror, meeting Bo's sarcastic gaze.

"I don't think I'll be that lucky tonight, Dyson."

"She wants you to talk with her. Open yourself to her, share your fears. Lauren needs to feel your insecurities to understand them. She's pragmatic, and analytic..."

"And beautiful..." Bo murmured under her breath.

"...And her muffins are orgaaaaasmic" Kenzi shouted before snoring loudly.

Dyson stopped the car in front of the building and turned his head to Bo.

"Bo, just talk to her. She loves you. You're the love of her life, no matter how long you'll decide to be with her. It's a fact. Now go talk to her. And bring her a glass of hot milk and some biscuits."

He winked at her. "It will give you an advantage."

Bo leaned to kiss Dyson on the cheek. "If she'll forgive me I'll convince Kenzi to buy some sexy lingerie instead of her Spongebob SquarePants panties."

Dyson laughed. "Yeah, she has the whole collection. Now go. See you tomorrow."

Bo exited the car and made her way in the building, hearing Dyson shout "Hot milk!" before leaving.

...

The apartment was silent. Bo tried her best to not make noises. She even avoided to turn on the lights in the living room in order to not wake up Lauren, who was sleeping with the bedroom door open.

Bo leaned against the doorpost, looking at the blonde who was turned on the other side, curled in the blankets, the blonde hair falling gently on her face.

The brunette felt her heart tighten painfully in her chest. That could have been a sight she could gladly get used to. But if she wanted to make things right she needed to work on her attitude. Bo went quietly in the kitchen and warmed some milk. Unfortunately Kenzi had eaten all the biscuits, but Bo didn't care much.

She took the glass of milk and approached the bedroom, closing the door silently.

Bad idea walking in the darkness. She stumbled in her shoes few times, and she really didn't know how she succeeded on putting the hot glass safely on the nightstand without pouring the hot liquid on her pants.

Bo leaned on Lauren, caressing her face and kissing her cheek.

"Honey...are you awake? I brought you some hot milk."

No response. Bo tried to embrace her from behind, but the blonde didn't move. She kept sleeping. Bo sighed.

"Okay, your're sleeping." she said as she sank in the mattress, on her side of the bed. She felt so empty without her girlfriend's body against hers.

Even though it was dark, Bo opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, tired and sad.

"I'm sorry, Lo.", she started to say, more to herself than to the blonde. "I've been so stupid tonight. You're the most amazing woman in the world, the love of my life. And I trust you, I really do. I'm sorry if I gave you the opposite idea by acting like that."

She fell silent, trying to capture any noise that could have come from the blonde. But nothing. Lauren really seemed to be asleep.

Bo sighed again. "My ex cheated on me. And that's...well that's already shitty but there's more. She even had the chutzpah to tell me that I was her only love. That I was overreacting when she started to disappear from my life. She even got mad when I found out one of her flirts. I felt like I was the one who was wrong. Since then I avoided love and now I have you, and you are the most incredible woman in the world, and if you'll decide to leave me I'll understand that. You deserve something better than me."

With a last, silent tear Bo fell silent. She made a move to get out of the bed and go to sleep on the couch, but she stopped her actions as she felt she mattress moving slightly.

Lauren silently sat on her lap. Bo tried to light the room, but Lauren's hands went to her wrist, pulling her arms on her head.

"Lo, what-"

She felt the blonde adjusting her position in top of her before a warm breath reached her mouth. Lauren was hovering on Bo, her face a few inches from the brunette's lips.

"I love you, Bo. I would never treat you like that. I want you to know this. I want you to know that in the remote possibility I could stop loving you, I would tell you immediately without making you suffer further. But that's the point: I can't stop loving you."

Bo knew that Lauren couldn't see her, but nodded and breathed deeply, feeling a new warm sensation going through her body.

 _'Not now, Bo',_ she thought, _'Don't get horny while the love of your life is opening her heart to you.'_

Lauren released her grip on Bo's wrists and rested her body fully on Bo's stronger one. "I'm sorry Lo, I promise I won't giving you hard times like tonight. I don't know what the hell happened in my head. That woman is so talented, and fascinating, and beautiful...I thought she could have taken you away from me easily."

Lauren traced her finger on Bo's chest lazily. "You're unique, Bo. I would be mad if I'd do something like that."

Bo felt her heart sank. She wanted to cry for joy, scream and running in the streets chanting Dancing Queen in the middle of the night. But now she contented herself to hold that perfect woman in her arms, enjoying her perfume and the silk skin on hers.

She wasn't still aware of the wetness in her own panties, something that Lauren apparently felt, because the next thing she did was caressing her crotch slightly.

Bo's breath stopped abruptly. She swallowed hard when she felt the delicate hand unbuttoning her jeans and spread them open.

"Lauren, things will change, I promise..." Bo tried to tell, feeling Lauren mouth on her neck and then on her chest. She rolled her eyes and stood in silence, letting Lauren undress her.

Lauren kisses soon became more demanding and passionate. Bo tried more and more times to pull her to her mouth, but she just kept with her ministrations.

"Lo, honey...talk to me, say something..." Bo moaned.

Lauren laughed. "You want me to talk dirty to you?"

"No! Well...maybe. It's just..you're so silent..."

The blonde's mouth found Bo's center. She took a long lick silencing Bo, whom froze in grimace of pure pleasure. Lauren sucked hard on her clit and smiled maliciously.

"What, Bo? Have you lost your words?"

The brunette flipped Lauren over, spreading her legs and letting their centers meet. She started to grind her core against the blonde, hard and slow, grunting and biting her skin in every point she could reach.

"You're not so cocky after all, Lauren", she grunted as she thrust into her with two fingers. Lauren whimpered and shook her head. She tried to move but Bo had blocked her, fucking her relentless.

"Bo...please..."

Bo licked her lips and bit them hard. "What, love?"

Lauren felt silent for a moment, then started to giggle. The giggles soon became open laughs.

Bo lifted from Lauren and reached for the lamp. She turned it on and saw Lauren laugh with tears in her eyes, as her legs moved frantically.

She turned around and found the source of the disturbance.

"Meph!"

The fat cat was playing with Lauren's feet, biting the fingers lazily. Bo reluctantly let go the grip on Lauren's hips and took the giant cat in her arms, while the blonde tried to calm her breath.

Bo smiled lovingly to her before taking Meph in the living room. She murmured something like "I'll be here in a sec" to Lauren -trying to sound sexy, but actually she sounded desperate- and disappeared from her sight.

She made sure that Lauren wouldn't listen and brought the cat at her eye level.

"Okay, Meph, you really need to stop interrupting my performances! WE had a deal: you help me picking up girls and I give you extra pizza on your kitten food. It's implied that you won't distract me from focusing on my skills."

She didn't hear Lauren approaching from behind. And even if Mephistopheles's eyes moved frantically to the blonde's direction Bo didn't seemed to pay attention to that.

She held him securely in front of her. "That woman has her needs, and I will fulfill them ALL. ALONE. So, can you please just stop sneaking in our room and interrupt us? Gods I was in heaven! Would you be happy if I took away your macaroni plate while you're eating it?"

A light giggled caught her attention. Bo jumped on the spot and threw Mephistopheles away before turning to Lauren.

The blonde circled her waist and laughed at Bo's sudden shyness."So, I'm your plate of macaroni, uh?"

Bo bit her lip and kissed her slowly. "I guess we can say that."

"That bad cat distracted you from using your amazing skills on me?" Lauren said faking a pout. Gods, she was hot.

They started to move slowly to the bedroom, sharing hot, deep kisses. Lauren pushed Bo on the bed and closed the door behind her with a foot.

"I have some needs, Bo." she husked. "And I'm expecting you to fulfill them... _all_."

Bo gulped and waited for the blonde to sit on her lap. Again, Lauren pushed her chest, making her hit the mattress with the back.

"Gods, Lo, what's gotten into you?"

The blonde smirked and took Bo's hand, placing it on her core. "Nothing... _yet_."

As she felt Bo's fingers entering her she started to ride the hard, moaning and grunting in pleasure.

From her short breaths Bo knew she wouldn't last long, but she was sure of a thing: she would have loved her all night, in many ways, letting her know that she couldn't live without her. And macaroni.

...

A.N: hey guys! I'm still working all day long and I'm so tired! I know, there was some smut in here, but I hope you like it. Thank you for your reviews, they make my day, literally. I'm glad you like this story, I hope to continue it in a good way. Sorry again for any grammar mistake, I don't have material time to check on every single word I write for now, and I know that reading a text with grammatical errors it's not the best. So please forgive me for that!  
Keep reviewing and if you have requests or suggestions please write me. I wanna thank each one of you for your patience and kindness. Bye!


	19. Chapter 19

**Mephistopheles POV.**

Of course my human had had to have _the talk_ with me. How embarrassing. For her, of course, since she had the indelicacy to talk about her weird reproduction methods fully aware of the fact that she made cut my balls off years ago.

She thought I wanted to be part of that creepy love dance she's so into with the other pretty human, how silly. If only she could understand that all their grunts, and screams, and awkward sex talks -which, by the way, are far from being sexy- are keeping me awake all nights.

First the forced diet, and now this. Apropos, do I really need to loose weight? I'm not fat, I'm adorably fluffy. And plus, my human Bo loves to pick me up and tell me in the worst childish voice "Who's my fat, chubby boy?"

How hypocrite. For my luck the other human, Kenzington let me eat my right amount of healthy food. Not like my others servants, the old ones.

They were kind of attached to healthy lifestyle. Like if fried chicken, pizza and macaroni weren't good for me. They keep discussing about my alleged need of movement, but can they understand how much energy demands jumping from a couch to another?

Anyway there she is, Kenzi. Returning home after a night with her man. At least she had the shrewdness to not disturb my sleep. Not like the other two. I appreciate that Lauren, she finally brought some class in here, but sweet mother of all cats if she screams a lot. At a certain point of the night I thought that my human was killing her.

Oh, no, Kenzi, don't pick me up like a sack of potatoes.

"There you are, my chubby fatty furry boy!"

"Please, peasant, put me gently on the floor." I try to communicate, but she her communication skills seem to not be developed enough to understand me.

Why does she like so much to swing my body like a pendulum clock? Is she aware of the fact that I ate the rest of the pizza she left in a box near the garbage?

"Where's Bo, Meph?" she asks me as she looks around in a suspicious way. "Is she playing nasty twister with Lauren?"

"I'm sure they spent all their energies two hours ago, dear human." I try to say, but for some weird reason all she can hear are muffled meows.

"Yeah, yeah Meph, you better learn some Human words too if you want your early morning Oreos."

She glances for a moment at Bo's bedroom and take a look at the inside, and by her disgusted face I could swear that the two fell asleep in what I heard Bo call it 'the-doctor-is-in' position.

Slightly bored by the situation I move in my throne room -which they sadly call it "lumber-room"- and start to look around. What a nice puzzle i find here. It's like an old human carousel broken in pieces. Those creepy things that make a lot of noises when you turn a mechanism only humans could have invented.

Wait...not totally in pieces. My paw touches three pieces that seem to be glued together meticulously. Oh, I see...that's what my human Bo had been doing for all nights since she met the blonde. She have been fixing this thing for all this time?

Ah, love. What a wonderful force. I don't feel like breaking it. This human seems to put all her better intents in this. They may have my blessing.

"Meph, get off that carillon before Bo sees you and cut your balls off twice!" Kenzi screamed angrily, taking me in her arms. I can only snort and cuddle in her chest, hopefully waiting to be fed.

 **... End of POV ...**

Bo raised her head from the pillow, slightly confused from the noises she heard.

"What the hell...did I just hear Kenzi screaming at Meph?"

A delicate hand made her way under the sheets, caressing her stomach and reaching her face. Lauren yawned and cuddled in Bo's arms, kissing her nude skin lovingly.

"Morning..." she mumbled in a muffled voice. She was so adorable. Bo lowered her head a little to kiss her.

"Morning to you, miss...Did I already tell you I love you?"

Lauren smiled. "I think I've heard you say that during each one of your multiple orgasms, last night."

Bo raised an eyebrow and rolled them over. "Don't be so proud of yourself, your chest could explode from your ego."

Lauren's laugh was stopped by a long, slow kiss. Bo's hands went to her ass, squeezing it tightly and making the blonde yelp.

"Why, Bo, you're ready for round...", she frowned in a focused gaze, "...how many times did we make love? Ten?"

Bo fell on her back and stretched herself. "More like twenty, judging by my sore muscles."

The blonde bit her lip and climbed on her, kissing her neck. "Awww my poor baby. Tell the doctor where it hurts..."

She was about digging in the pool of wetness of her lover, when she glanced to the clock.

"Oh, my, it's already eight. I have to go home, get a shower and go to work honey."

Bo's eyes widened as she sat on the bed. "Are you cock blocking me?"

Lauren quickly got dressed and giggled. "We already established that you don't have a cock, love."

The brunette bit her lip in amusement and reached for Lauren's hand.

"Stay with me."

The blonde leaned for a quick kiss. "Bo, as much as I'd love to, I really have to go. Work calls me."

"No...I mean...stay with me. Move here. Live with me?"

Lauren froze. She looked carefully to her girlfriend, which had puppy eyes and a little bit of regret drew on her face. "I mean...of course you don't have to answer me now, I was only-"

Lauren threw herself on the brunette, kissing her hard. "Yes, I'd love to. We will discuss it better later, but yes. Yes!"

Before the kiss could escalate Lauren moved away and took her shoes. "I'm going now, I don't want to be late."

Bo nodded and kissed her one last time before falling on the mattress. "I wouldn't keep you away from your beloved tubes for the world."

...

Lauren loved to work, that was sure. But she'd never thought that she could have so much fun. Making tests, conducing researches, taking notes of every single step made in the laboratory.

Dr Everett gave her more complicated tasks, as the result of the great diligence of the younger doctor. Lauren was simply radiant from happiness. It was hard to work there, but she definitely kept a good pace.

It was lunch time and Lauren was so deep in concentration that she lost the sense of time. It was only when Dr. Everett called her for the third time that she decided to take a break.

She was walking taking some fresh air when Tamsin came out of nowhere. "What's up doc?"

Lauren blinked few times, totally surprised by the woman's presence there. "Tamsin, what are you doing here?"

"Bo told me to give you this if I had passed through here." she said as she handed to Lauren her phone. "She would bring it to you, but she was waiting for the supplier, at the pub."

"My phone! I didn't realize I forgot it home. Thank you Tam!" Lauren smiled.

Tamsin grinned and looked around, scanning the large building of her ex girlfriend.

"So...I heard that Bo asked you to move in."

"Yeah...I know it's soon, but I feel like it's the right choice."

Tamsin shrugged. "I don't think it's soon. Every couple has its time to settle. I mean, look at me and the Dark Queen: we've been together for years and yet we lasted only two months under the same roof."

Lauren smiled bitterly. "I'm sorry you had to came here for me. I know it must have been hard."

"Hard?" Tamsin scoffed. "I'm fine, Doc. I moved on long time ago."

"Yeah, keep telling that to yourself." Evony laughed, approaching with a cigarette in her mouth. "Tamsin, good to see you here. Do you need something? Brain transplant, maybe?"

"I was making a favor to a friend. Don't you have something else to do? Like, I don't know, kicking some elderly, or stealing candies to children?"

Lauren lowered her gaze, slightly uncomfortable. She tried to silently go away, but she was stopped by Evony.

"Dr Lewis, Dr Everett told me about your progresses. I'm glad I didn't make a huge mistake on you, after all."

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "Uh...thanks?"

"Anyway I'm expecting the results of the tests on our new drug for gastritis by tomorrow. I want to put it on the market as soon as possible."

"You won't have to wait. I think Dr Everett will take them to you in the afternoon." Lauren said, slightly proud.

"Do you have one of these now, for me?" Tamsin asked, faking interest. "Because I feel this awful gastrointestinal discomfort every time I happen to see your face, Evony."

"Probably it's regret, honey." Evony smirked.

Tamsin didn't respond, but she didn't looked hurt either. For the first time Lauren saw a pleased smirk on the other blondes face. And she wondered if all this was part of the weird, angry relationship between Tamsin and Evony.

She smiled and took her phone, leaving the two of them fighting over some past thing. She dialed Bo's number and waited for the brunette's response.

"Hey you! I guess you got your phone back." Bo said after a moment.

"Yes, thank you for caring much. How are you?"

"Fine. I'm just going home for some rest before tonight's shift."

Lauren leaned against a wall. "Rest baby. I'll be waiting for you at home."

The little silence that followed suggested her that Bo was a little disappointed.

"You won't come over the Dal?"

"I don't think I'll can, baby. I need to go home, tell Dyson the news, take my things and bring them to your place."

" _Our_ place."

Lauren grinned. "Yes, our place. Anyway it will get late and I'll be tired. Have you told Kenzi the news? I mean...is she okay with this?"

I told her before. She's okay, she adores you. Plus, your cuisine is very appreciated by both Kenzi and Mephistopheles. It's just...she made me promise we wouldn't make sex on the couch."

The blonde smirked mischievously. "Did you tell her the we already did?"

"Gods, no. She could kill me for this. Let's keep it as a secret."

"Okay, Bo. I love you."

"Love you too honey. See you later."

...

Dyson helped Lauren putting the last bag in the car before hugging her tightly.

"Thank you, Dyson. Are you sure you're okay with this?"

The man smiled openly. "I'm not gonna lie, I'll miss living with you Doc. But I'm happy for you. Really. So is this your last bag? Can we go now?"

Lauren checked the bags and the few boxes with her personal things before nodding. "Yeah, I think that's all. Oh, wait, my laptop!"

Dyson stopped her. "I'll get it, Lo. I need to take my jacket too. Wait for me here."

Lauren closed the car door with a loud thud and leaned against it.

"Well, well, well, isn't it great to see you here?" somebody said approaching from a corner.

Lauren turned to see Nadia walking in her direction. The blonde rolled her eyes, more annoyed than scared.

"I though I've told you to stay away from me."

Nadia faked surprise. "What? Can't I have a relaxing walk in the city between the buildings that I own? You know, making a lot of money is really stressful."

"Your presence here is stressful, Nadia. Go away."

Nadia grinned and leaned on the car. Too near to the blonde, who tried to move away.

"You really need somebody in your life who teaches you some manners. If you were my woman, I wouldn't let you talk to me in this way."

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "The problem is, Nadia, that I'm nobody's woman."

"Oh, so you dumped that vulgar whore?"

Lauren's hand raised on its own accord towards Nadia's cheek, hitting her hard and making her whimper in pain.

Nadia seemed ready to respond, and Lauren was ready to get hit by her, but the sound of Dyson's footsteps around the corner made Nadia retreat silently.

"Next time I see you, I'll make you regret this decision."

Lauren didn't move, she kept staring at her with cold eyes. "I'm not scared of you. Not anymore. Bring it on, bitch, I'll kick your ass."

Nadia's eyes widened at the sudden firmness of the blonde. She turned away and disappeared in the street.

Dyson came an instant later. "Sorry, I couldn't find your laptop. Take it and let's get go. Kenzi is waiting for me at the pub and she doesn't like when I'm late. For a reason I can't quietly understand though, she can be late whenever she wants."

He laughed and looked at Lauren, who was staring at the point where Nadia had been a moment before.

"Lo, are you okay?"

Lauren turned to him and smiled. "More than okay. Let's go now."

...

A.N: Hello everyone! I decided to start this chapter with a little bonus, a scene from Meph POV since you seemed to love this cat a lot :) I want to thank Akilahc for this, who suggested me to make a one shot with Mephistopheles's POV. And maybe, one day, I could write a whole short Doccubus story from HIS point of view. What do you think? :) Would you like to read something like that?

Thank you again for your review, I wish i could answer to each of you, but since most of them are anonymous or from 'guests' let me just say a huge THANK YOU here. I have a lot of ideas for this story, starting from the carillon thing. And maybe It will be a little longer than originally expected. We'll see. ;)

Plus I will be busy with a new painting, but I'll try to update regularly.

This chapter is dedicated to Akilahc :)


	20. Chapter 20

Two months were passed, and Lauren decided to not tell anything to Bo about her unpleasant meeting with Nadia. Not that she was scared...in the last months she gained more security in herself. She made progresses to work, and despite the long time she spent away from home, Bo seemed to be happy and serene.

As time passed, they found a good pace in their relationship.

Everything was doing just fine, until that man had decided to collapse just in front of her.

The shift was about to end and she was at the vending machine, taking a water bottle, and a nurse sank on the floor, just few inches away from her.

Lauren screamed for help before kneeling and checking on the guy, who seemed to struggle with his breath. She opened his mouth to see if something was stuck in his throat, but she didn't see anything.

The blonde quickly checked on his vitals before taking a pen and empty it. She then took a breath, aimed for his throat and then perforated his trachea with a fluid and firm motion.

Dr Everett came by, alarmed by the screams and watched as Lauren practiced a perfect tracheotomy.

"Dr Everett quick, it's a laryngeal edema, his throat is fully closed, he can't breath!I need antihistamines and cortisone, now!"

Dr Everett nodded and ran into the lab. She quickly returned and assisted Lauren until other nurses came with a stretcher.

When the man's conditions stabilized, Dr Everett helped the other woman to get up and turned her attention to the nurses. "Take him on the third floor and check him consistently."

The nurses nodded and disappeared in the elevator with the patient. Lauren leaned back against the wall and took a deep breath, trying to calm down from the adrenaline rush. Dr Everett looked at her with proud and shook her shoulders.

"You've been great Dr Lewis!"

The blonde looked at her absently, still breathing hard. "What?"

"You have shown coolness and decision. The only thing about you that it couldn't be tested in the laboratory. I think you're ready."

"Ready for what?" Lauren asked, slightly confused.

"Ready to be a doctor. I'll talk to Evony and report her your competence. You will be still under my control, but you'll be transferred to the general medicine department. What do you say?"

...

"Kenzi, you really have to stop eating the appetizers that I prepare for customers!" Bo yelled, exiting the kitchen keeping few beers in balance.

"Sorry Bobalicious, i thought they were like medical packs in games. You know, you find one and you know the boss level is going to kick your ass. I thought I needed them to handle those creepy drunk bastards over there!"

Bo looked at a small group of boys and girls, who seemed to be drunk and slightly drunk. She sighed and handed some plates to her friend. "Don't worry, Bruce is already watching them. Here: bring these to the happy couple over there..."

She pointed to a boy and a girl who seemed to be in a middle of a fight.

Kenzi took quickly the plates. "God, I love this soap opera things, let me go to eavesdrop those two!"

Bo laughed and returned in the kitchen. She kneeled to pick up a keg of beer and when she rose Tamsin appeared from behind the counter.

"Hey Bo."

Bo jumped and put a hand on her chest, closing her eyes.

"Tamsin! What the hell!"

Tamsin looked amused. "Oh, did I scare you?"

"If you're waiting for your after dinner triple sandwich you'll have to wait. There's a lot of people tonight."

The brunette moved to the counter and started to cut some tomatoes. Soon Tamsin was near to her, a look of slightly shyness on her face.

"Actually, I just wanted to ask you if I can take some food and beers. It's Saturday night and I don't think grocery shops are open now."

Bo rolled her eyes.

"Can't you just eat here?"

Tamsin started to play with her hands and lowered her gaze. "Actually, I have a guest home and I wanted to take something to my place."

"You have a date!?" Kenzi screamed from the outside before hurry in the kitchen. "With who?"

Tamsin raised her hands, freaking out at the word 'date'. "It's not a date. It's just...a dinner. Can I grab some vegetables from the fridge?"

Kenzi raised an eyebrow. "You? Vegetables? _Really_?"

Bo focused on Tamsin's hesitancy. Suddenly the brunette's eyes widened.

"Oh my gods! You're dating Evony!?"

Kenzi opened her mouth and rushed to the blonde's side. "Of course you are! Evony is the only goddamn woman who could let you eat healthy food!"

Tamsin shushed the two of them, who were bouncing around her singing "Tamsin and Evony are sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"Okay, okay stop NOW!" Tamsin grunted.

"Would it be more correct to sing 'Tamsin and Evony are sitting on a tree, killing birds with shotguns'?" Kenzi wondered, a smirk on her face.

"It's not a date. We wanted to talk. _She_ wanted to talk. I wanted to..."

"Rip off her clothes and jumping on her bones like a ravenous hyena?" Bo asked, packing some food in a bag and adding a few bottles of beers.

Tamsin scoffed, her face completely red.

"Here's your food. Now go..." Bo said hesitantly. "...Doing whatever you want to do." "Like...I don't know, conquering the world and establish a dictatorship? Is that what your kind of couples like to do, right?" Kenzi murmured, giggling slightly.

When she met Tamsin iced gaze she turned serious. "May the dark side be with you."

Tamsin thanked Bo and gave a little kiss to Kenzi before literally running outside the Dal. Kenzi watched her disappear and then sighed.

"Couples nowadays. Can you imagine those two getting married? I mean, I hardly can imagine when you and Hotpants will exchange the rings?"

At those words Bo fell on the ground with a loud thud.

"Wh-what?"

Kenzi grinned viciously. "What BoBo? Did you beat your cute ass falling from clouds?"

Bo fell silent. "Oh, come on Bobalicius! You and Hotpants are perfect together. It's so obvious you two lovebirds are flying towards that direction."

The brunette sat on a stool and started to think about it. Oh shit, Kenzi was right. She couldn't see herself with another woman. At all.

"You got a point, Kenz. But now it's too soon, right? Let's- let's wait for now. It's too soon for this, and probably Lauren will get tired of me soon."

Kenzi raised an eyebrow and downed a beer.

Bo exited the kitchen and heard the loud voice of Kenzi coming from the kitchen, in an exaggerated imitation of Lauren's voice.

"Ooh, right there Bo! Yes! Can you check my gearing? I think they need to be lubricated!"

Bo threw an empty cask of beer in the kitchen - hoping to hit her friend right in the face- and served some clients before turning around and seeing Lauren approaching.

Bo noticed the backless shirt she was wearing and gulped at the wonderful sight of the blonde's sinuous back.

The brunette took her hand and guided her in the kitchen. Once there she held her tightly and kissed her hard.

"Good evening, lady. With a shirt like that I could think that you're here to woo some pretty girl from the bar."

Lauren smiled and leaned for another kiss. "Actually I was more interested in the hot...smart...funny owner of the bar."

Bo lifted her on the counter. "Yeah?"

The brunette licked her earlobe and kissed her neck, scratching slightly her exposed back. Lauren moaned but reluctantly pulled away, putting both hands on Bo's shoulders.

"I have a good news, hon."

Bo helped her to get down from the counter and frowned. "What, what happened?"

"A man almost die at work, today!"

Suddenly Lauren started to jump on the spot, muffling excited screams and leaving Bo speechless. "And why should we be happy about this?"

Lauren took her hands and kissed her quickly before starting to jump again.

"I saved him! "He had a very bad anaphylactic shock and almost passed out. He was livid because he couldn't breathe and I made him a tracheotomy. With a pen! And Dr. Everett was so impressed, she talked to Evony and from the next week I will start my training as a doctor!"

Bo kept looking at her with wide eyes.

"Like a real one!", Lauren added, jumping in her arms.

"Lo, baby. You were already a real doctor. But that's fantastic!"

Bo held her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "So, we need to celebrate!"

"Did somebody say 'celebrate'?" Kenzi asked entering the kitchen with some empty plates.

"You really have a good hearing, when you want, Kenz." Bo grinned, holding Lauren in her arms.

"Oh, please BoBo, that holy word is like the call of the wild for me. Come on Hotpants, I'll make you taste the best nectar of hops of all country while BoBo is busy with...you know... _work_."

Bo scoffed. "Shouldn't you be busy too, Kenz? You know, since you're working here."

Kenzi took Lauren's hand and left the kitchen with a dismiss wave.

"I don't own this place. If I'd own it, now you'd be wearing a gay unicorn suit! Let's go, Lo!"

...

Bo practically threw out the last drunk customer before paying Bruce for the night and start cleaning around. At a certain point of the night Kenzi had passed out on a chair, but Bo didn't feel like blaming her. She had been working from lunch, and for the first time she waited the end of the night to get drunk.

Lauren helped her cleaning around and after one last beer with Dyson they made their way to the parking.

Dyson gently put a very passed out Kenzi in his car and kissed the other two women before leaving in Bo's car.

The brunette smiled at Lauren's evident excitement. She was still radiant from happiness. Bo took her hand. "I'm so happy you're seeing your dreams come true, honey."

Lauren looked at her, her eyes full of love. "Yeah, I hope to see realized all of them."

Bo's breath stopped. Was she talking about that?

She couldn't think a lot about it, anyway, because the delicate hand that was resting lazily on hers was now moving slowly on her arm, tracing lines and circles in a way that made Bo shiver.

Lauren moved her attention to Bo's jeans, scratching the fabric, tapping on the seams that led to the brunette's crotch.

And when the blonde's hand pressed firmly on that particular spot, right on her clit, Bo felt like she could loose the control of the car.

Lauren's hot breath reached her ear. "You know what I'm thinking?"Bo held the wheel with so much force she was sure she could rip it off. "A nice back massage?" she husked, parking the car in front of the building.

Lauren's hand tighten its hold on the crotch, making Bo gulp and whimper.

"Lower..."

Bo fastened her actions to get out of the car, moving clumsily and making the blonde laugh. "You're so cute when you get so clumsy," Lauren observed.

Bo took her in her arms and rushed in the building. "I am not clumsy." Bo said with a pout, stumbling and fumbling with her keys to find the right one.

"You're cute when you get so grumpy too, you know..." Lauren husked as she bit Bo's shoulder.

Bo urged her actions and almost broke down the door before pulling Lauren inside and lifting her. She took Lauren in the bedroom and launched her on the mattress.

Lauren yelped and lifted her body a little, an amused look on her face.

"Very classy, Bo."

The brunette smiled mischievously and slowly took off her clothes, making sure to put on a show for her girlfriend. When the last part of her clothing had been painfully slowly discarded, Bo climbed on the bed and made the same thing for Lauren.

The blonde stood immobile, mesmerized by Bo's voluptuous breasts.

"You're beautiful, Bo. So beautiful..."

Bo slowly slid off Lauren panties, feeling how soaked they were. She smiled and threw them behind her back, hearing a muffled meow.

She rolled her eyes, cursing and pulling away from Lauren in order to take out the damn cat, who was sitting at the doorpost with Lauren's panties landed on his head.

She threw Mephistopheles like a rugby ball, and when she heard him meowing from the couch she closed the door, reassured of the fact that he was still alive.

When she turned around she was caught off guard as she noticed that Lauren wasn't there. She felt a presence near her too late, because the next thing Bo knew was that she had been pushed on the mattress by a ravenous, naked, hot blonde.

Lauren straddled her and started to slowly grind her lap, moaning at the glorious friction she felt.

She leaned for a sloppy kiss and rested her head on Bo's forehead.

"You know what I was thinking?" She husked, sliding two fingers in Bo's core and making her scream.

"Wha-what? God, honey, you really have to warn me when you-"

She let out a muffled scream as she felt the blonde pumping in and out with hard, fast strokes.

"I was thinking...Tamsin could lend you a pair of handcuffs, right?"

Bo was having a hard time with having sensible thoughts, but she did her best to not lose her mind completely.

"Yeah...guess so hon...oh gods keep going baby..."

Lauren smiled. "Could you ask her?"

"Honey, if I'd asked something like that to Tamsin, she would still be teasing me now. Oh, please harder!"

The blonde grinned and fastened her actions. "I'll ask her, then."

Before Bo could answer she felt a wave of pleasure passing trough her body as she come hard on Lauren's hand.

She flipped them over and bit the blonde's perfect jaw. "What do you have in mind?"

Lauren kissed her hard, savoring Bo's perfect lips.

"Celebrating."

...

A.N: Thank you guys for your reviews and fav. I love you! A quick update since I'm working, sorry for any mistake. Things are getting serious here ;) There's still a lot to talk about, like Bo's parents, for example. I hope you guys are still loving this story. Grazie! And also, tell me if you want more Mephistopheles POV. Maybe I can write some more scenes with him. Just, tell me :)


	21. Chapter 21

**... Mephistopheles POV …**

From what I understand, the lovely blonde human celebrates her birthday today. It seems to be a common tradition for humans to organize mystical secret ceremonies called 'surprise parties'.

This must have been the reason why my dear human Kenzi, has spent the last two days buying and hiding decorations in my throne room.

I also noticed the way my other human, Bo, used to spend the last three nights working on the carillon. I've observed her attentively, pretending -just pretending- to sleep on her lap while she focused her attention on repairing said object.

She even managed to get a sound out of it, and oh, what a scary song. She jumped and literally threw me away in a desperate attempt to shut it off before her lover would wake up.

Why would she need to hide it, by the way? And why did she put a very expensive piece of jewelry in the little hidden drawer of the carillon?

Oh, wait.

My human is going to ask that blonde human to marry her!

After such a short time? Not that it could be totally ridiculous...after all my former owner's marriage failed even before it had started and they'd been together for years.

I kinda miss my old friend Tamsin. She served me with dedication. She even gave me this honorable name before I got to know my other dear human. Too bad they couldn't reach an agreement about my accommodation after the break-up.

Eventually they decided to entrust Kenzi and Bo with taking care of my delicate paws.

And now here I am, in my throne room observing this curious artifact.  
I wish my paws could open it, I really want to see that rin-

"Meph, you know, you're not allowed to be here!" my human warns me.

Silly, silly human. This place rightfully belongs to me.

Please, don't flip me in the air like that, you know my fur will be uncombed.

That Bo-human lets me go and I sit as I watch her carefully, taking that thing and placing it on top of a shelf, way too high for me to reach it. She looks at me with killer eyes.

"Don't go up there, Meph, I'm serious. That carillon is gonna stay there until it will be the right time for me to propose to Lauren. Which means, a very long time has to pass by at first. Lauren must not find it. Understand?"

Of course I understand, silly friend. Why are you looking at me like this?

"Why am I talking to a cat?" she wonders.

I don't know if I should feel pleased or slightly offended.

"I need you to stay out of the way while I arrange everything I need for the party. Gods, I have to call Lauren's parents."

What? You don't trust me? Have I ever hindered your plans, human? Now I am offended.

"Mephinator, there you are!" Kenzi screams, covering me with tons of fancy festoons.

Please, peasant, this clothes doesn't suit me at all. She's not even listening to me. Wait- don't make my feet dance, please.

"Moonwalk!" she squeaks.

Oh Mother of cats, can't you see how much I dislike your treatment?

Thank you, Bo, for stopping her just in time.

Now, these are the kind of delicate hands I could stay in forever. The woman who is taking me in her arms is so beautiful and charming. I wonder why so many humans are afraid of her.

I meow, sincerely pleased to see her again after a long time. Hello, Evony.

 **... End of Meph POV …**

To her surprise, Lauren found herself off work earlier than expected. Evony didn't seem to be the kind of person who would give her a free night for her birthday, but apparently Tamsin must have threatened her in some way.

She tried to call Bo, but the voice of the answering machine spoke up instead of her. She must have been at work and since she had shut off her phone, Lauren thought, Bo must have been really busy.

She sighed and greeted Dr Everett, who had saluted her weirdly with a smirk and a "Have fun tonight."

On her way home Lauren started to think of what she should wear for the night.

She wanted to go home, to have a quick shower and then joining Bo before hopefully going out somewhere.

She wasn't much accustomed to parties or great celebrations, so she couldn't imagine what Bo would have prepared for her.

When she turned the key and entered the apartment, the lights went on and revealed a small group of people who screamed in unison.

"Surprise!"

The blonde almost fell on the ground - she wasn't a bold woman after all- and smiled to the only person who seemed to glow passionately for her: Bo.

The brunette ran in her direction and took her in her arms, kissing the top of her head lovingly.

She had the temptation to ravage her mouth, but she thought that Lauren's father might have killed her easily. He was a modern and open minded father, but it was better to not push things too far with him. He was still an overly protective and muscled dad, after all.

Lauren smiled happily and greeted everyone, waving her hands and looking around to see who was there.

"You did this for me?" she asked Bo, who was slightly proud of her work.

The brunette puffed out her chest. "Yes, Miss. You like it?"

"Don't be so full of yourself, Bobalicious," Kenzi intruded, hugging Lauren. "I hung up the decorations, bought the food and the booze, called everyone and stuff. She has spent most of the time hiding that freaking-"

"Kenz, enough!" Bo screamed, silencing her friend before she could say too much.

Kenzi winked to her best friend and turned to Lauren, handing her a beer.

"You will definitely need this."

"Why?"

"To enjoy the show." she murmured pointing to the couple who was approaching with a smirk.

Tamsin and Evony stood in front of her, barely looking at each other.

"Happy birthday Dr. Lewis." Evony said slightly bored.

Lauren gave her a polite smile. "Thank you for the free night, Evony. It was a nice surprise."

"Don't get used to it. I did it only because _somebody_ threatened me with a Hello Kitty vibrator."

Kenzi burst out into laughter and playfully punched Tamsin. "Again?"

The Icelandic blonde smirked. "Works every time."

Lauren blushed and sank in Bo's embrace. The brunette met the hazel eyes of her girlfriend and slowly pulled her away.

"And that's our clue to go."

Bo took Lauren's hand as they made their way to the blonde's parents.

Lauren's dad opened his arms, hugging her tight.

"You're still my little princess, you know that right?"

Lauren rolled her eyes and kissed him affectionately. "I know dad."

He suddenly turned serious and pointed a finger at Bo. "And you better know that, too."

The brunette shrank more and more staring at that finger'. "Yes- of course, I-"

Theodore laughed loudly and captured her in a -literally- breathtaking hold. "I was kidding, child. Don't be so scared!"

Bo smiled and nodded. "So, want to make a toast?"

…

The party went on just fine. Everybody seemed to have fun. Kenzi even managed to use Mephistopheles as a hat while dancing around the apartment.

Some guests -mostly Bo's friends and a few of Lauren's colleagues- were already gone. Taking advantage of the more intimate company, Lauren had the brilliant idea to open her presents.

Two scarfs and a horrible pullover later she took hold onto a small, red packet. placing it in her hands carefully.

"That's from us, darling!" her mother said.

Lauren unwrapped the small packet and opened her mouth in surprise.

"It's a smartphone! Mom, dad you shouldn't do something like that! I already got one!"

"That one is old, honey. The woman from the store told us, that this is the latest in technology...whatever. It's a good, professional phone for a very professional doctor!" her father smiled proudly.

Kenzi was quickly by her side. "Doc, you're giving me the old one right?"

Lauren mouthed a 'yes' and took another packet, enjoying Bo's presence near her.

"Whose is this?"

Tamsin looked to Kenzi, who burst out into laughter. Bo looked at the two of them suspiciously. She knew her friends too well, and judging by their smirks they had something really bad on their mind.

"Hon, why don't we open the rest of the presents later?"

"Come on, BoBo" Tamsin grinned, "you can't stop her now that she reached our gift..."

Bo gave her a killer look.

"Yes Boba Fett," Kenzi added, "you can't stop her _now_."

The blonde smiled at them innocently, clearly ignoring the mischievous grin the two were wearing.

She slowly unwrapped the packet, revealing a white carton box. She looked at Bo and frowned curiously, opening the front of the box.

She looked at the content, then to Bo. Then to her parents. And finally to Kenzi and Tamsin. Lauren blushed profusely and closed the box with a loud thud, a very clumsy Bo trying to help her.

Patricia, Lauren's mother, looked at her with concern. "Honey, are you okay?"

Evony, who was sitting on Tamsin's lap, tried to sneak a look into the box, but was stopped abruptly by the brunette with a loud "No!"

"Jee...What's in there?" she asked amused.

Kenzi started to giggle, and she didn't stop even when Bo had pulled her in the kitchen.

She pretended to look for something in the fridge, holding Kenzi so that they both were hidden behind its door. Bo's gaze went toward the living room, where Lauren seemed to have succeeded in changing the topic of the conversation. The blonde accomplished the mission to hide the box expertly, her face still reddened.

Bo returned her attention to Kenzi, furiously. "You gave her a strap-on? Are you crazy?"

Kenzi drowned a shot of tequila before patting her friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah BoBo. You're welcome!"

Bo didn't know if she should laugh at the raven haired woman or kill both, Kenzi and Tamsin in an instant. The whole situation was ridiculous.

"Kenz, her parents are here!"

"So what? No big deal! Kenzi shrugged, smiling at Lauren, who was approaching them with a cold gaze.

"Kenzi," Lauren stated more calmly as she thought she could. "I know I made the Hippocratic oath when I became a doctor. But I swear that if my parents find out about what you just gave to me, I will hunt you, and I will kill you."

Tamsin joined the small group, holding Evony by her waist. "Did you like the surprise doc? Enjoy it!"

Lauren pointed a finger right in Tamsin's chest. "You will pay for that."

Tamsin smirked. "Oh, I'm so scared doc. Anyway we were just leaving."

"Yeah" Evony yawned. "She just can't keep her pants on."

The blonde grinned and gave Tamsin an evil look. "Before you go, Evony, you should know that Tamsin did throw up in your Louis Vuitton purse once."

Tamsin's eyes widened, feeling the painful grip of Evony's hand on her neck. Evony said her goodbyes to everyone before pulling Tamsin away in a not-so-reassuring way.

Bo listened as the muffled screams of Tamsin resounded down the stairs.

Lauren walked towards her parents, at least satisfied of the quick -yet intense- revenge she took on Tamsin.

Bo smiled, slightly turned on by her girlfriend's behavior and focused her attention back on the petite woman near her.

"What am I supposed to do with that thing, Kenz?"

Kenzi raised an eyebrow and gave her an are-you-kidding-me look. "I don't know, Bominator, smashing boiled potatoes with it?"

Bo looked away, really embarrassed. Kenzi punched her again, this time with more force. "Come on, BoBo. I know your hormones are racing at the idea...Your ovaries are giving me good vibrations..."

"Okay, stop it now. Just...let's not talk about it again. Ever. It was a funny joke-"

"It wasn't a joke..."

"IT WAS A JOKE." Bo yelled, her face red like a tomato.

She turned around, noticing that Lauren's parents were looking at her quizzically. Lauren stifled a laugh and hugged them both.

"It was so nice having you here tonight."

Patricia smiled and kissed her daughter. "It was fun. But what's in that box? Maybe...lingerie?"

Lauren gasped and started to play with her fingers, finding them unexpectedly interesting. "Yeah mom...you caught us. Kenzi and Tamsin gave me lingerie. Definitely lingerie."

Patricia laughed. "Oh, I know, my friends used to make this kind of pranks on me too. In fact, once they played me-"

"Mom, please don't finish this sentence." Lauren warned her before hugging her father.

"Don't feel embarrassed at all, honey." her dad said. "At least you'll make Bo happy tonight."

"Dad!"

"Believe me, Mr Lewis", Kenzi interjected, "Bo will be the one to make her happy. Happy as an uncorked bottle of champ-"

Bo practically tackled her, taking her away. "Kenz. Don't you think it's time to go home?"

"But _I am_ home!"

Bo gritted her teeth and reduced her voice into a whisper. "Then go in your fucking room before I kill you!"

Kenzi's eyes widened. She opened the door of her bedroom and smiled to Lauren's parents.

"Goodnight!" she whispered and disappeared in her room.

"So, Bo! It was a wonderful night. Thank you for inviting us over." Theodore smiled before hugging her.

"Bo, honey, I would like to have you come for dinner some time." Patricia said, kissing her cheek.

"Sure! It would be a pleasure!"

Lauren smiled at her girlfriend and guided her parents to the door to salute at them. When she closed the door she leaned against it, looking lovingly at Bo. The brunette gave her a shy smile and started to clean up.

"So, did you like the party?"

Slowly, Lauren walked towards her. When she reached her girlfriend she wrapped her arms around her body, holding her tight.

The blonde placed a small kiss on Bo's lips.

"It was great, thank you honey."

Bo returned the kiss in a more passionate way, savoring the sweet taste of Lauren's lips. The other woman responded with more demanding kisses, and soon they were both panting with desire.

"Can I give you my present now?" Bo whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"Is it related to Kenzi and Tamsin's...curious gift?" Lauren husked.

Bo pinned her against a wall, unconsciously pressing her hips against the blonde's leg. "I don't know...Do you want it to be related to it?"

Lauren smirked and kissed her hard. "Hell yes."

...

A.N: Hi guys, sorry for the delay. Life happened. I want to thank you for your support to this story, please keep reviewing it.

I also want to thank adrenalynn1986 for her help with fixing this story a little bit. I won't be able to correct the grammar until tomorrow at least, but she's giving me a lot of help and I really appreciate it. So probably I'll be fixing the chapters a little bit in the next few days. Included this one. I'm really sorry if my written English slows down the lecture of my ff, I really hope to improve it. I'll be more careful.

Sooo...I hope you guys are having fun with this story. I don't know if I'll start the next chapter with a smut scene. Tell me If you'd like me to write it. :)

I hope to write the next chapter soon, but sometimes life calls and all you can do is stop everything and take a long breath. Now I'm living this moment.


	22. Chapter 22

"I really don't know what to do with you." Bo grumbled, her face reddened.

That thing was staring at her from inside the white box. Well, not that a thing like that could see, but the brunette was feeling observed and slightly judged by the object of pleasure.

She'd never done something like that before.

She was locked in the bathroom for twenty minutes now and she was trying to figure out how to secure that thing around her waist. And what to wear to hide that enormous magic stick.

Her original surprise consisted of a black satin loincloth and nothing else, but it was obvious, that all panties in the world couldn't have contained that strap on.

She struggled with the straps, trying so hard not to fall to the floor and break her ribs - can you imagine? Rushing to the hospital and explaining the events to a doctor with a silicone phallus tied around her waist?

 _'No thanks'_ Bo thought.

"Honey? Are you okay in there?" Lauren asked with a hint of indecision in her voice.

Bo fastened the toy securely, uncertain of the results. _'Well, at least I managed to wear it in the right direction.'_

"Yes, Lo. I'm fine-just, give me a minute okay?"

Bo looked at her reflection in the mirror. Gods, she felt ridiculous with that thing. What if Lauren laughed, in that case she would have wanted to curl up and die.  
She sighed and studied the toy. At least Kenzi and Tamsin didn't choose one of those fancy, super-sized toys, with strange shapes. As if that wasn't weird enough for her.

Established that the loincloth was out of the game, Bo wrapped a towel around her waist and sighed one last time before exiting the bathroom and quickly went into her room.

She locked the door behind her back and leaned her head against the wooden frame, observing Lauren's face for every little change in her facial features.

Bo flushed and lowered her gaze. "Don't laugh."

She suddenly looked at the blonde puppy-eyed. " _Please_?"

Lauren didn't say anything. She kept staring at Bo's lap, covered with only a towel, tied just below her waistline, showing only the black shape of a few leather straps. She licked her lips unconsciously.

Lauren looked up at Bo's face. She seemed shy. Too shy. She quickly got up and reached for her chin, raising it slowly and tenderly.

"Bo, are you uncomfortable with this? I don't want you to do anything if you don't feel good with it."

Bo kissed her and smiled. "I do want to. Just the idea...wow. It turns me on. It's just...I've never done something like that before. I don't want to make a fool out of myself, or even worse, hurt you. This is your night. I want it to be special."

Lauren smirked and kissed her lips, then her nose, then her cheeks. She kept kissing Bo's face lovingly, hypnotizing her with the touch of her lips. The brunette lost track of thoughts with the tenth kiss, closing her eyes and slipping into a trance like state.

Damn, that woman really knew how to kiss.

She felt the blonde's kisses moving slowly to her chin, then to her neck. She didn't realize that Lauren's body was pressed against her own by now, and that a hand had made its way to the brunette's hips.  
Lauren traced the waistline with a finger, eliciting a loud moan from Bo.

"This is special. You are special, Bo."

The doctor lowered her mouth to Bo's breasts, and the brunette tried desperately to hold on something, but she failed and her knees gave in.  
Lauren laughed, amused by her girlfriend's reaction. Lauren laughed, holding her girlfriend in place, amused that the blonde's touch had this kind of effect on her lover.

"Don't fall down, Bo. I wouldn't want to tell to the doctors how you managed to fall while we were having sex with a strap-on."

The brunette nodded and took a long breath to calm down. "Weird. I was thinking the same a thing few minutes ago."

Lauren grinned mischievously and kissed her one more time before she literally took Bo by the neck and threw her onto the bed.  
Bo tried to unwrap the towel but Lauren slapped her hands away. The brunette was slightly scared by the way the eager doctor got in lead, that was sure.

The blonde's delicate hands were snaking along Bo's stomach and reached the towel, discarding it slowly. Painfully slowly.

"Lo, honey, I don't want to rush you but I think I might die, here. Oh, shhh-"

Bo felt Lauren's mouth on her inner thighs biting, licking, spreading them purposefully.  
She looked at the blonde who was now studying the toy, a very naughty look in her eyes. She kissed Bo's navel one last time before sitting on Bo's lap and rubbing her core against the toy.

At that sight, Bo rolled her eyes back and let her head fall on the mattress. Could there be a better way to die? Well, maybe in being a part of a battle against gummy bears riding a llama, with a gun that shoots-

"Bo?"

Bo opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, feeling the mattress move under her body at the rhythm of Lauren's thrusts.

"Bo." Lauren repeated, caressing the brunette's cheek and guided her face in her direction.

The blonde lifted herself a little, letting the toy slid into her slowly. When she lowered her lap onto Bos', both of them let out a loud moan.

"You might want to hold on to something, lover."

The brunette shivered and clenched her hands in fists, almost ripping the sheets. "Oh gods, how can you turn me on with only a wor-"

Lauren started to move with more force, growling and moaning in a feral way. She started to caress her breasts, winking at Bo and tightening her grip on the brunettes lap.

At the sudden movement something snapped inside Bo. She flipped them over and started to pump in and out of the blonde, holding her in place and biting her neck.

 _'This is easy_ ', she thought, _'and so arousing...oh yeah...oh no.'_

She felt the well-known feeling of an impending orgasm. Her legs started to tremble as she put more and more force in her thrusts and her body started to move on its own accord. Spasm after spasm. The toy sliding in and out of the blonde mercilessly.

Bo clenched her teeth and tried to control the rhythm, but the feeling of Lauren's legs closed on her hips was driving her crazy.

 _'Oh, don't be such a pussy, Bo. Don't you dare to come. You're Bominator, you can't be that fast-'_

She opened her mouth as the orgasm hit her hard and fast, and she doubled her efforts to bring Lauren over the edge, too.

The blonde covered her screams with bites on Bo's shoulder, feeling like she could burst at any moment.

"Oh, Bo..."

Bo smiled and kissed her hard, thrusting deeply and growling.

"Oh, Bo!"

The brunette felt another spasm, the sign that a new orgasm was building up inside her body.

"Oh, Lauren!"

"LAUREN!" a voice intruded, coming out of nowhere. A male one.

The two of them stopped abruptly and looked around.

"What was that? Did you hear that?" Lauren asked.

Bo carefully slid the toy out of the blonde and looked at it. "Does this thing have some creepy sound device?"

Her eyes widened in fear. "Oh my god, is it possessed? Like in Child's Play? Chucky, is that you?"

Lauren shoved her out of the way and reached for a robe. "It was coming from outside. Somebody is at the door."

Bo sank in the mattress and sighed before trying to discard the toy.

"How the hell-" Bo mumbled, trying -without success- to undo the strap-on.

Lauren approached the main door and looked in the spy hole. As she recognized the shape of her best friend, she rushed to open the door.

"Dyson! What are you doing here at this time of night?"

"Happy birthday, Doc." he said without much enthusiasm.

His breath was filled with the scent of alcohol, and he seemed to fight against gravity. He also had a black eye.

The blonde pulled him inside, trying to not wake Kenzi up. But as she imagined, the petite woman was listening to heavy metal music in order to not listen to the couple's performances.

She dragged him in the bedroom, where Bo had covered her nudity just in time. Lauren made him sit on a chair, considering that the bed was- unpresentable.

"I'm so, so sorry Lo I didn't come tonight. I even bought you a bottle of wine. An expensive one...but I think I broke it. Or- drank?"

Bo handed him a glass of water. "Definitely drank. What the hell happened Dyson? Look at your face!"

Dyson snorted. "It's not the worse part, believe me. Ciara's new boyfriend decided it would be fun to print his fist on my eye."

Lauren frowned and looked at him with concern. "And why on earth did you meet him?"

Dyson's head fell to his chest and his face disappeared under his large hands. When he rose his head again, his eyes were filled with tears.

"Ciara is pregnant. With my baby. She found out last week and didn't tell me until the divorce was official."

Bo let out a loud 'what the fuck' and quickly covered her mouth, looking mortified. Dyson smiled bitterly.

"Yeah, you can say that. Anyway she doesn't want me to be in the baby's life. I went to her house to talk about it, but that asshole kicked me out. I don't know what to do. I want to be a part in the baby's life, I don't care if we are divorced. She can't keep me out of this."

Lauren nodded absent-mindedly "Of course she can't. Did you tell your lawyer?"

"No, it was late and I was too focused on drinking. I'll call him tomorrow. Kenzi's gonna leave me for sure."

Bo shook her head. "No, Dyson. Kenzi will understand, but you have to be honest with her."

"Honest about what?" Kenzi asked, entering the room hands on her hips. "And why the hell are you in here? Are you planning a threesome with my lesbionic sistars? You know that lesbians don't like men, right? That's only a stupid fantasy you creepy bastards have-"

"Kenz," Lauren interrupted, "I think you two should talk."

…

What a long day it had been. Kenzi and Dyson ended up talking until morning, and Bo and Lauren -by mutual agreement- decided to go to sleep to leave them some peace and quiet.

Lauren had worked all day long, and she still didn't get any chance to call Bo and ask her how things were with Kenzi.

She only had a little chat with Dyson, who seemed to be slightly relieved from his meeting with the lawyer. Maybe things could be solved in a positive way.

Lauren exited the clinic and went straight to the Dal. She really missed Bo.

The pub was ready for the usual night shift, but when Lauren entered, she only saw Tamsin sitting on a stool while Bruce was handing her an ice-cold beer.

"Hey Tam," Lauren greeted sitting down next to her. Tamsin drowned her beer in a few seconds and lazily raised her hand.

"What's up Doc."

"Tamsin, you shouldn't drink cold beverages so fast. It could-"

She stopped when she met the annoyed eyes of the other blonde.

"Anyway, where's Bo?"

"She's in the backroom, helping Kenzi with the food before the hungry horde of fans is going to join us. There's a game tonight. That means: lots of people."

Lauren nodded and scanned the pub. There were a few people but it was still early. The pub would be filled up soon. She decided to say hello to Bo -and hopefully make out a little bit- and then leave, since she was too tired to spend a night immersed in that chaos.

She was about to go into the backroom when a cute woman with dark, short hair and heavenly eyes stopped her. She was full of tattoos and her perfect body fit together with the leather pants she was wearing so well.

"Excuse me, do you know if Bo Dennis still works here?"

Lauren smiled weakly, studying that woman with curiosity.

"Yes, but I think she's busy now. Do you want me to call her?"

The woman smiled brightly. "It would be great! But- if she's busy, can you tell her that Lisa was looking for her?"

Lauren nodded politely and took a mental note.

"I'm sorry, what is your last name? In case she asks me."

The girl smirked. "She will remember me. I'm her ex-girlfriend."

...

A.N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long delay, I had so much to do. Thank you for your reviews, I really appreciate all of them. I hope to update soon, keep reviewing! How is Lauren going to react to Lisa's presence? ;)


	23. Chapter 23

Lauren froze in tracks, hearing those words. She stared at that gorgeous woman for what seemed like an eternity. The blonde felt her self-esteem inevitably fall at the sight of the last woman, whom Bo had entirely occupied her life with. A life before Lauren.

The blonde opted for a polite smile before getting away in the direction of the only person who could pick up the pieces of her heart at that moment: Kenzi.

The petite woman didn't notice Lisa yet, since she was filling some glasses with beer. Lauren silently sat on the stool and started to play with the little bowl of peanuts.

"Yeah, Hotpants, thanks. Like those peanuts didn't have enough germs already."

The hazel eyes of the blonde met the amused ones of Kenzi. "Kenz, I might have a problem here."

"Woah, Pussycat. I won't look at any mole or outgrowth you might have on your cute lil body. I've already had the misfortune of seeing you naked. And, by the way, you and Bobalicious really need to wear something when you're not playing your impudent games."

Lauren sighed and rubbed her temples with two fingers. "Do you know Lisa? Bo's ex?"

Kenzi scoffed. "If I know her? She tore BoBo's heart apart and crushed it under her perfect feet. Seriously, she's a bitch but she knew how to wear heels. Why are you asking me?"

Lauren pointed at the entrance of the pub, where the woman was waiting patiently.

"Because she's here."

Kenzi's eyes widened in shock. She looked at the backroom door, glad that Bo hadn't shown up, yet.

"Holy shitballs. Bo is going to freak out."

"Freak out?" asked Tamsin, joining the two.

Lauren, completely lost in her thoughts, almost fell of her stool with a start. "Tamsin, you can't jump out of nowhere."

Tamsin took a beer from Kenzi, ignoring the girl's glacial stare.

"Sorry, blondie. Next time I'll roll out the red carpet before presenting myself to your presence. Who is going to freak out anyway?"

Kenzi pointed a finger behind the Icelandic girl, making her turn in that direction. Tamsin looked at Lisa, then turned to Lauren. Finally, she looked down at her hands.

"Is that Lisa?"

Lauren nodded weakly. Tamsin stood up and shrugged. "Okay, guess I'm going to kick her ass then."

Kenzi threw herself over the counter and tried to stop her, but the blonde was still walking.

"Hotpants, help me dammit. As much as I'd like to see Hulk smashing that little Barbie Bitch, we need to stop her!"

Lauren tried to block the way, but Tamsin slowly dragged her towards Lisa. The sudden uproar caught the attention of the few guests hanging around the pub, especially Lisa who, however, didn't seem very surprised of the reaction of Tamsin.

Bo quickly went out of the kitchen, brandishing a ladle. "Okay, who am I supposed to kick out of my pub-"

The brunette dropped the ladle and went in Tamsin's direction, blocking her.

"Hey! Hey! What the hell is going on here? Tamsin, let her go. Kenzi, get off of Tamsin!"

Bo raised her hands in a frustrated move. "What the hell, girls! What happened?"

Somebody behind her cleared her throat. When Bo turned around and faced Lisa, her breath was caught in her throat.

"I think I'm the cause of this, Bo." Lisa smiled to her in a way that made Lauren boil from rage.

"You can bet on that." Tamsin hissed, adjusting her leather jacket.

Bo stepped back, unconsciously creating a shield between the two of them.

"What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Kenzi snapped, looking at the woman with vague disgust.

Lisa raised her eyebrows and turned her attention to Bo. "Can we have a moment to talk? Away from the kids?"

She slightly pointed at Tamsin and Kenzi, who both gave her the middle finger. Bo motioned to her two friends to leave them alone, but when she felt Lauren walking away, she quickly grabbed her hand pulling the blonde as close as she could to her body.

"If you want to talk, we'll talk. But I hope you won't mind if my girlfriend joins the conversation."

Lisa's eyes traced the forms of Lauren, peering at her intently. She bit her lip, visibly interested in the blonde.

"I'm sorry, I did not know. You know, it's funny, I was about to hit on you actually."

Bo tightened her grip on Lauren hip. "Ah, ah! That's funny! No wait...what is the right word for this? Oh, yeah, BACK OFF!"

Lisa raised her hands. "Easy there! I'm just back in the city and I wanted to see how you guys were doing. I missed you. And I still have your messages... I know you've been missing me too."

Bo lowered her gaze, suddenly sad. "It's a little late to ask how we feel. How I feel."

Lauren looked away, feeling out of place in that moment. Lisa seemed to exert a lot of power over Bo. After all this time? What if Bo...no. She didn't want to think about this. The blonde cleared her throat and gave them a bright smile.

"I think I should leave you alone. Apparently you have a lot to talk about."

Bo tried to catch her, but Lauren raised her hand, stopping any movement from the brunette. "No, Bo. Please...really."

Lauren disappeared in the little crowd that was forming, leaving Bo with her ex girlfriend. Lisa smirked and sat on the pool table lazily.

"Looks like somebody is jealous..."

In three steps Bo was now facing her, hands formed in fists. "You already ruined my life, what else do you want?"

Lisa shrugged. "I just want to be your friend."

"Now!?" Bo screamed, making some people turn in their direction. "After two years? How touching."

"Bo-"

"No. There's no Bo. I know why you came here. You came here to see if I was still depressed, because you are so insecure and egocentric that the only thing that make you feel alive is to see how you managed to destroy somebody else's life."

"You really deduced all this from the two minutes you saw me? How dare you? I came here with my best intentions."

Bo scoffed and crossed her arms. "Yeah, best intentions my ass. Apparently you haven't had the best intentions when you decided to cheat on me. Multiple times!"

Lisa pointed a finger to her. "Now you're really overreacting."

"Oh, how rude of me. You're right, I'm overreacting. After all you just cheated on me with another girl, whom -if I remember correctly- you fucked in our bedroom while we were still together. And now you're asking me to be friends. Well, you know what?"

Bo raised her middle finger in her direction, emphasizing the movement with a slight jump.

"You want to be my friend? Well, you can't! Because you're obviously not in the slightest interested in having a friendship with me."

Lisa opened her mouth in disgust. "You should thank me, you stubborn bitch! I gave you the best moments of your pathetic life!"

"Guess what: Lauren made me live the best moments of my life. And if you don't mind I'll go get her and tell how much I love her. Our conversation ends here."

With that Bo made her way to the exit, followed by Kenzi -who eavesdropped the entire conversation from a corner. The petite woman smiled and snapped her fingers, eventually disappearing in the crowd in the wake of her best friend.

Bo motioned Bruce to take the reins of the pub in his hands for a moment before slamming the main door looking for Lauren.

The blonde was standing in front of her car, her face marked with traces of silent tears.)

Before Bo could reach her girlfriend, Lisa appeared from behind, stopping her taking her arm brusquely and making her turn around forcibly.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you yet. I don't deserve this kind of treatment."

Soon the brunette was flanked by Tamsin and Kenzi.

"Take a step back from Bo, or I'll shake you so hard that your stupid tattoos will fall on the ground." Tamsin threatened.

"I warn you, she dreamed about this moment for a _reeeeally_ long time.", Kenzi added, looking absently at her nails.

"I knew you wouldn't have changed at all. You still need the support of your friends to face your own problems. I came here to become your friend, but it's evident that you're not strong enough to move on. I bet you still think about me when you're with that- _Lauren._ "

Lisa smiled contentedly and waited for Bo to burst into tears, but the brunette took a step forward and looked her straight in the eyes.

"At least I have someone who truly loves me. What do you have? How many people used you, just like you used me and... How many other girls had to sleep with you until you recognize that you are not able to feel anything because of that big black hole where a heart should have been?"

Lisa pressed her forehead against Bo's for a moment. "You were nothing before you met me. Nobody loved you but me. Your parents despised you, they still do. You, ungrateful..."

Before she could finish, a gentle finger poked on her shoulder. She turned her head in the intruders' direction, but everything went blank when Lauren's fist reached her nose.

Lisa held her nose and stared back at Lauren with the most scared look on her face.

"I think that's your cue to leave. Believe me, you don't want to fight this crazy blonde over here." Kenzi suggested.

"Yeah- she's reported in the police records." Tamsin murmured.

Lisa looked at Bo one last time, who was as shocked as she was, before slowly walking away.

"Second touchdown for Hotpants!" Kenzi cheered. "First Nadia, now Miss 'I'm covered with tattoos but don't worry I don't have insecurity issues'. You are going to be the next Avenger. Like- Lesbionic Thunder!"

"You got gaaaame, girl!" Tamsin said as she playfully punched Lauren's arm.

But Lauren didn't listen to them. She focused her attention on Bo, who was now crying.

Kenzi pulled Tamsin away. "Let's give these two lil hamsters some privacy, TamTam."

When they were finally alone Lauren stroked Bo's cheek.

"Lo, I'm so sorry you had to see this. But I want you to know that I would never leave you for nothing in the world. This is the only thing I'm sure about in my life. I have no doubt in my feelings for you, she only caught me off-guard. And those messages, they-"

Lauren placed a sweet kiss on her lips. "Bo, it's okay."

Bo gave her a concerned look. "You were crying."

"I felt sorry for you, Bo. I saw how much you were suffering, and I really didn't want to leave you alone with her, but I thought it was the best thing for-"

This time Bo silenced her with an earthshaking kiss. Lauren savored the salty tears of her lover and hugged her tightly. "I love you. And I trust you."

Bo smiled and breathed in deeply. "I hate to say this but I have to go back to work. Can we talk later?"

Lauren kissed her one last time before letting her go. "Of course. But I hope you won't mind if I go home. I really need to take a shower and rest a little bit."

Bo nodded and kissed her goodbye. She watched her love leave and returned to her work with a new sensation of relief. Everything was fine.

...

Lauren stood in front of the building that led to the apartment (when it's Bo's apartment you should tell the reader), fumbling in her purse to find the keys. She wasn't aware of the presence behind her, until a soft hand rested on her shoulder.

Lauren's eyes widened at the sight of Lisa. "Oh, you are going to hit me back, aren't you?"

Lisa smiled. "I could kill you. But I don't have time to go in prison, actually."

The blonde scoffed.

"Well, with those tattoos I'm sure you'd be perfect for-"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Sorry. I'm not attached to such stereotypes, it was rude of me saying that. But that doesn't mean that I like you. I know what you did to Bo."

"I cheated on her?"

"You made her life miserable. And now you want her back- as a friend? Come on, nobody believes that."

Lisa grinned. "So that's the story, uh? I'm the horrible person. I'm the enemy and you're the savior, the heroine who saves the princess."

"Well, you haven't proved the opposite, as far as I can tell."

"Ok, let me tell you something. I've always been free before I met Bo. And I surely did love her, but she wasn't enough. I needed to be free...but a free woman is automatically a bitch, right? I tried to leave her many times, but she insisted that we were perfect for each other. I can bet that she was going to propose to me."

Lauren flinched at Lisa's words and the woman smiled, satisfied of the blonde's reaction.

"Did I hit a nerve? Let me guess, she told you that you are the love of her life, that you are perfect and many other things. Well, she told me the same. Maybe, just maybe- she is using you to forget me. I don't even think that she will propose to you. I mean, I gave her a new life after her family left her. I saved her life. What do you have to offer? Think about it, Lauren. Goodnight."

Lisa waved her hand and disappeared in the night, leaving Lauren with tons of questions and no answers.

Lauren entered the apartment, ignoring the fact that a pair of yellow eyes had followed the entire scene from an open window, two floors up above.

 **... Meph POV …**

I have always felt nothing but dislike for that woman. Lisa. She used to starve me with that light, tasteless, dry food. And how she treated my humans...she used to steal Kenzington's favorite shampoo and- entertained other girls in Bos' bedroom. How disrespectful.

And now she dares to talk to the good other human like this. Making her doubt about Bo's love, too. What a load of crap did she say? My puffy hears can't stand those words.

My human had never wanted to propose to that mean lady. No matter how much she loved her. I can't even count the nights I had to comfort my human with purrs of wisdom and affection. She wasn't happy with that woman.

But the blonde doctor... she earned my respect. And since I'm the righteous protector of this place, my duty is to work for the benefit of its inhabitants.

That's why I will send the human Lauren on a quest, in order to find the carillon and reveal its content.

I shall go now, I have to vomit hairballs around the living room thus tracing a path to the throne room.

It requires sacrifices to be a king.

...

A.N: Hello guys! I'm really sorry for the delay, I know I'm not updating like before, I'm full of things to do. But it's better since I have now a really good beta who is helping me with grammar and stuff :) A little Meph POV since you asked me. I really hope to find time and motivation to write the next chapter soon, and as always I want to thank you for your kindness and patience. You can review, ask me everything or just stay in touch for the next stories on my Twitter chiara_dam

Thank you again and please review with critics and/or suggestions!


	24. Chapter 24

Each step she went up the stairs seemed to stretch to infinity while Lauren slowly made her way to the apartment. Her heart heavy, as much as her feet.

Life is based on the magical words: 'What if', she thought while turning the key which made the lock snap open.

What if Lisa was right?  
What if Bo was using her in order to not think about her true love?  
What if all this living together and sharing a life was a giant ball of shi...

"Meph, what the hell did you do!" Lauren screamed in shock, eyeing several hairballs scattered on the floor.

The cat mewed and nuzzled his giant head in between Lauren's legs, silently begging to be picked up by those delicate hands.  
The blonde took him in her arms, looking at him worriedly. "Did you eat my lipstick again?"  
In response the feline purred and squirmed in the woman's arms, until he succeeded in breaking free of her gentle grip. He fell on the floor, managing only partly to land on the paws since his belly seemed to be more prominent than usual, and ran around the living room.

Maybe in his head, judging by his serious and glorious look, he was thinking that he was racing fast like a cougar or something. But truth was, Lauren witnessed the clumsy attempt of the cat to run and jump without dying of a heart stroke. Lauren wearily rubbed her eyes, so full of stress and bad thoughts.

"Meph, as much as I'd like to see you loosing some weight, I'm not in the mood right now. Please try to not throw up again while I clean this mess."

Meph sat lazily on the couch, watching his human attentively. Now, that's not how he had planned the whole thing. Lauren reached for some paper towels in order to cover the ominous masses of hair and god knows what else and then stood in the middle of the living room, her face charged with emotions.

 **...Meph POV...**

You don't need to be so scared, I only ate three burritos that the human Kenzi left on a plate on her bed. She really has a weird way to eat. Don't let me get started with talking about her diet. I wish I had her metabolism. Not that I'm fat, of course. It's- my fur. My fur is puffy, especially on humid days. We had a lot of humid days for the past six years.

Oh, no. Why is the peasant crying? My dear, dear doctor for human beings. If you only know about the love my human Bo feels for you.

I need to get her in my throne room. Thank god this human, unlike the original inhabitants, seems to care a lot about hygiene. I think she might be obsessed with germs since my special place for existential thoughts, that my humans keep calling 'litter box', had never been so clean and fresh before her presence here.

I'm sure that she will look for those fancy cleaning products that had been illegally stored in my throne room. And...there she is! She is going there. My kingdom, erroneously called 'utility room'. In a fit of piety I have given them the permission to put their work instruments there. And now the skinny human is rummaging in there.

Now comes the hardest part. My sacrifice. I have to climb through the shelves and get the attention of my human to the carillon hidden on the top shelf.  
If only my paws could sustain the weight of my- muscles. Those yoga classes the human blonde uses to take would be useful now.  
Don't worry, peasant. Your life is about to change forever. Now give me some space. You might be overpowered by my strength.

And one kitty cat...two kitty cats...three kitty ca-

 **...End of Meph POV...**

Lauren jumped up at the sound of objects crashing, coming from behind her back. Raising her head she saw Mephistophele's butt, shaking in an effort to gain balance on the top shelf.

"Meph! How did you... Forget it. Get off, now!"

The enormous orange cat didn't listen to her, when did he actually follow orders after all, and kept rummaging around, disappearing behind a huge box filled with old, eventually broken home appliances.

Lauren sighed and approached the only shelf that seemed to tremble dangerously under the significant weight of the cat.

"Meph! Come on! What are you doing there?" Lauren said tired, her shoulders down in a very bored pose. "Here kitty-cat... I'll give you your treats if you..."

Suddenly Mephistopheles' paw appeared from behind the box, pushing a smaller one piece-wise to the edge of the shelf. Lauren raised her hand at the sight of the hovering little case, in an attempt to catch it in case of a hypothetical fall.

A huge feline head peeped from behind the box, a slightly evil look in the eyes. Could a cat be able to enjoy his evilness?, Lauren thought.

"Honey, I don't think there's food in there. Now come here before you do some damage to- whatever it is that's in that box."

She rotated her hands in an inviting gesture, trying her best to have a calming effect but the cat was just sitting there and put a large paw on the box.

"Meph...don't..."

He pushed the box unceremoniously forwards and let it fall in the blonde's direction. Thank god Lauren had good reflexes: she managed to catch the box easily, preventing it from crashing to the floor.

The blonde looked at the small package with curiosity. It didn't seem old like the others.  
It must have been put up there recently, she thought.  
She slowly walked into the living room and sat on the couch, the box in her lap. She was so lost in her thoughts that she ignored Mephistopheles meows coming from the lumber-room.  
She opened it slowly, revealing a wrapping of old newspapers covering an object its shape she couldn't quite recognize.  
She took the little note left at the bottom of the box, clearly crumpled more than once. Lauren opened it and identified Bo's handwriting.

"For giving me the freedom to love. And I do."

Lauren frowned and turned the piece of paper around. Maybe it was an old gift for Lisa?

But every question received its answer with the little scribble that Bo left in a corner of the paper, in between parentheses:

 _(Need to find another fucking sentence to say to Lauren before giving it to her.)_

Lauren's heart missed a beat. She quickly unwrapped the object, revealing the carillon.

'How is this possible? I could have sworn, I put it in my drawer months ago!'

It wasn't torn in pieces like it had been, the last time she laid eyes on it. The base had been refurbished, and the small statuette of the dancer was now standing up, cleaned and perfectly in balance on the magnetic plate.  
It seemed brand-new. Lauren caressed the precious statuette and cried silently. Her finger traced the gold trims until she reached the little metallic tray that contained the mechanism to make it sound.

As she opened it, she was caught off guard by the feeble and sweet song of the carillon. Lauren's hands went to her mouth in a spontaneous reflex of surprise. It was more than fifteen years since she had heard that song.

Her eyes filled with tears and she started sobbing, feeling so stupid for doubting the love Bo felt for her. Even just for a moment.

She did all this for her, to make her happy.

She made a move to take her phone, when a little shiny thing in the tray caught her attention. With a very trembling hand Lauren took the round object in her hand.

It was a simple, golden ring with a single diamond on top. Bo chose the ring well, she thought while her body kept shaking of emotions.

Lauren wiped some tears away and stood up, keeping the ring in her palm.  
She quickly turned around when a soft voice reached her ears.

"I wanted to give it to you at the right time."

Bo closed the front door behind her back and leaned against it, her eyes puffy with tears. Lauren stifled a sob behind her hand, now pressed tightly against her mouth. She slowly walked towards the brunette, lost in the warm sensation she was feeling in her chest as the carillon continued to play the notes of an old version of 'Once upon a dream'. So slow, so heartbreaking.

Lauren stood in front of the love of her life silently, sinking in the delicate touch of Bo, who was now caressing her cheek.

"Lauren, I-"

"Lisa stopped by, before."

Bo's eyes snapped, suddenly furious. "That b...What did she say? Did she hurt you?"

The brunette searched for any sign of injuries on the blonde's skin, but was stopped when her hand rested on Lauren's. The one that was holding the ring.  
Lauren made another step, so that now her body was fully pressed against her lover. She rested her head on Bo's shoulder, inhaling her sweet perfume.

"It doesn't matter. Not anymore."

The brunette shivered at those words. What if Lauren wasn't ready? What if she had changed her mind? The way Lauren said those words, wasn't reassuring at all.

"Tell me that phrase, Bo." Lauren murmured softly, facing her.

Bo didn't realize that Lauren had been passed the ring in her hand until, in the grip of nervousness, she clenched her fingers into a fist enclosing the item. Bo swallowed hard, knowing what would be going to do next.

She held the ring up, taking Lauren's hand.

"For giving me the freedom to love..."

She slid the ring on the other woman's finger, holding the shaky hand of the blonde.

Lauren bit her lip and smiled between tears. "And I do."

Bo crashed her lips against the one's of her fiance. Gods, that word was so beautiful. She lift her body, holding her so tightly she was sure she was hurting her. But Lauren didn't complain. She returned every hug and every kiss, crying, smiling, sobbing, laughing.

They broke apart jumping in excitement.

"We are gonna get married!" Bo screamed, running around aimlessly.

"We are!" Lauren jumped, clapping her hands.

Bo stopped and sighed happily. "I love you."  
Lauren melted in her arms, kissing her neck, then her lips. "I love you, too."

They danced slowly to the song still coming from the carillon until it reached its end.

"I can't believe you asked me to marry you." Lauren smiled, caressing her face.

Bo shook her had, laughing.

"Yeah I can't believ... "

She looked around, slightly horrified. "I can't believe I just asked you to marry me in a room full of vomit and hairballs. Meeeeeph!"

…

"NO, Kenz. You can't teach Meph how to twerk." Tamsin said giving her friend a plate.

"Hey Tam, are we...? I mean- it's midnight, so we are technically having breakfast. But with spaghetti. It's only me or is this shit mind blowing?"

Kenzi asked adjusting her pajama while Tamsin filled her plate with a hot portion of pasta.

"I stopped asking myself this question a long time ago, Kenz." Tamsin murmured. "Should we call Wonder Bo and Doctor Who-stole-my-panties?"

Kenzie filled her mouth with spaghetti, sitting at the counter of the kitchen. She stared back to the door to the room where she suspected Bo and Lauren to be.

"They'll come when they'll finish the Lesbian Muppets Show. Oh, wait, my phone is ringing."

She picked up the phone lazily. "Bruce? Don't tell me I have to come back to the pu..."

She fell silent, an amused look on her face. Tamsin looked at her questioningly.

"Maybe you shouldn't have left him alone..." Tamsin muttered in between bites.

Kenzi shut off the phone and giggled. "It wasn't Bruce."

Tamsin raised an eyebrow. "Then, who was it?"

"Some probably drunk men, singing 'Happy Birthday' to me. And I'm a little confused since my birthday is in May."

"And you simply hung up the phone. So there's a human being, out there, waiting for their birthday call. And they will never receive it."

Kenzi took a sip of her drink, her eyes widened in shock. "Oh my god. I didn't see it that way. I stole someone's birthday!"

Tamsin grinned and pointed a finger to her with an inquisitor-look. "Yes you did. You're the Birthday-Grinch."

"Well, actually if we want to see the bright side of the situation, somebody won't get older thanks to me."

The petite woman handed her friend a beer, cheering.

"Or, somebody who was supposed to turn eighteen will be stuck in his seventeenths for another year. Well done, Champion!"

Before Kenzi could reply a door clicked. Bo exited her room wrapped in her kimono, followed by a very spent, but happy looking Lauren.  
The couple made some steps into the kitchen kissing in a very adult way. Moaning and biting.  
Kenzi cleared her throat, making them jump. Lauren quickly covered her half-exposed breast.

"Hey! You're here! Didn't hear you girls!" Bo smiled, closing her kimono tightly.

"You obviously didn't hear us. You were too focused on updating the Kamasutra wiki."

Bo and Lauren blushed and stood in front of their friends.

"Girls, we have some news."

Kenzi raised a hand, looking at Lauren's belly. "Did you finally find a way to get her pregnant? I wouldn't be surprised at all."

Bo scoffed. "Stop it, Kenz. Girls..."

Lauren held her hand up, showing the ring. "We are getting married!"

Kenzi jumped off of her chair and ran towards her friends, hugging them both. Tamsin froze. The petite woman kissed them both, but stopped Bo from doing the same.

"You better don't kiss me with that mouth. Did you use it to explore nasty places?"

Bo released her friend and in response went straight to the bathroom.

Lauren placed a hand on Tamsin's shoulder. "Tam? Are you okay?"

The Icelandic blonde nodded and fainted, hitting the wooden table with her head.

Kenzi shruggred. "I told you she was an emotional one. But no one ever believed me. Come on, Hotpants, let's go planning this shit!"

Lauren stumbled on her feet. "What about Tamsin?"

"She will survive." Kenzi snorted.

"But...her head is in the plate. Sunk in spaghetti!"

"So what!? She will die in the way she always wanted. Not everyone is so lucky. Now let's go, there's nothing more difficult than planning a wedding where two vaginas are involved."

...

A.N: Hello there! Thank you for your reviews and favorite! Please leave your name so I can thank you all in pm's :)

A **huge** thank you to my friend adrenalynn1986 (who is also a great writer) for helping me with grammar and stuff. And thanks to our no-sense conversations, that had inspired the 'birthday' scene between Tamsin and Kenz. :)

Please, keep reviewing. This story is about to end (not in the next chapter, but we are close to the epilogue) but I have few funny ideas for my next two stories. Soo...stay tuned ;)

Thank you again for your critics, they helped me a lot. Every single one. A huge hug to everyone who follows my work, I will update the story as soon as possible. Ciao!


	25. Chapter 25

"First thing: bridesmaid's dress."

Lauren sat lazily on the couch, hoping that Bo could exit the bathroom soon and come for her rescue. Actually, she was more interested in having a quick snack before having more mind-blowing sex sessions with her girlfriend.

But Kenzi seemed to be interested in spending the rest of the night planning the wedding, since she had taken a notepad and a bottle of wine with her when she left the kitchen.

She sat on the small table nearby, just in front of Lauren, patting the notepad with a pen in a slightly impatient manner.

"Hotpants? Are you still with us?" she asked waving a hand in front of the blonde's face. Lauren blinked and looked at her, finally leaving her trance like state.

"Pardon?"

The petite woman rolled her eyes. "Bo is really deleterious for your poor neurons, Hotpants. I was telling you about the most important thing of your wedding!"

Lauren tilted her head. "Our marriage vows?"

Kenzi hit her with the notepad, eliciting a whine from the doctor. "My dress! The bridesmaid? Hello?"

"You know," suddenly Tamsin intervened as she sat on the other couch, wiping her face with a cloth in hope to clean herself after the spaghetti massacre, "if we want to start with serious things, let's talk about food. I know that mini quiche are fancy and elegant and everything you want. But if you really want to serve finger food at your wedding, Doc, be sure to have tons of them. You don't want to see your bridesmaid running out of food, believe me."

Lauren massaged her temples and closed her eyes, letting out a sigh. "Girls, I think I should talk with Bo about this first. I mean...maybe she wants a sober ceremony."

Both Tamsin and Kenzi bursted into laughter. "Sober? With us? Good luck with that, Lo."

Lauren tried her best to show her best annoying look, but truth was, she was looking forward to planing the wedding, such as her crazy friends. She giggled and clapped her hands.

"I want my Dr. Who panties for my something blue!"

Kenzi raised her hand, silently calling for a high-five, who was eagerly returned by Lauren.

"That's the spirit, Lollipop. So," she started to scribble on the notepad, "for the ceremony I would opt for a pugs parade presided by Meph, who will take the rings. I will train him."

"Quit drinking, Kenz." Tamsin murmured before standing up and stretching her arms.

"I guess I'll leave you to your business. The woman I share my bed with will probably need a soul to drain."

She kissed both women and made her way to the door, yawning loudly.

"Congrats, Doc! Bye Bo!"

Bo emerged from the bathroom wearing a more comfortable robe. Judging by the lustful look she gave Lauren, she was more than ready to get back to bed.

"Baby?" she asked, almost purring, "what are you doing there?"

"Oh, silly, silly Bride Number Two. We are planning the most beautiful day of your life! Now move your ass over here and sit." Kenzi said lovingly before Lauren could say anything.

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Why am I Bride Number Two?"

Kenzi rolled her eyes and glared at her with an evil look. "Because you _still_ didn't get your cute lil ass over here!"

Bo snorted and walked into the living room, sinking in the warm embrace of her fiancé. What a beautiful word: fiancé. Bo could feel her heart filling with life every time she thought about it.

Lauren's arms gently wrapped around Bo from behind as she rested fully on the blondes body. God, Lauren smelled good. Two fingers snapped in front of Bo's nose, making her jump as Kenzi captured her attention.

"BoBo, can your brain keep working despite Hotpant's hands on your boobs?"

Lauren gave her an indignant look. "My hands are not on..."

"Yeah- yeah- I bet they've been there an hour ago and they'll certainly be there in a minute if you guys don't stop that."

She pointed to Bo's hips, now slightly grinding against Lauren's lap. Both women parted, their faces fully reddened.

"Come on giiiirls! I want a huge party, with fireworks, flying llamas and hot waiters!"

"Kenz, nothing like this is going to happen." Bo stated, suddenly dry. For some reason, in spite of the glowing happiness surrounding her, something seemed to bother the brunette.

And for Lauren it wasn't difficult to imagine what it was. She took her lover's hand silently and sat up, ignoring Kenzi's finger hitting furiously on the notepad in a non-reassuring way.

"Kenzi, why don't we continue this tomorrow?" Lauren asked, giving her a knowing look.

"But we didn't even start!"

Lauren smiled, patting her head and dragged a very grumpy Bo with her.

"Even better!" she yelled before closing the door of the bedroom behind her back.

She rested her forehead on the wooden door, hearing the muffled noises of Kenzi slowly weaken as the petite woman rummaged in the fridge and eventually disappeared in her room with food and booze.

When she turned around Bo was sitting lazily on the mattress, sitting with her back to Lauren. Even tough Lauren couldn't see her, she knew that something was wrong. Bo was suddenly rigid, the blonde could say, judging by the flexed muscles of her lover. In the meanwhile she had discarded the robe.

Lauren climbed on the mattress and hugged Bo from behind, giving her time to relax again in her embrace. The brunette, although it was clear that she was lost in thought, smiled and rested her hands on Lauren's.

With her index finger she traced the shape of the ring. She turned her head and gave Lauren a tender kiss.

"I love this ring." she murmured, shifting her weight so that she could lay near Lauren.

The blonde imitated her movements, and soon both of them were tangled in a warm and very intimate embrace.

"Bo, what's wrong?" Lauren asked.

Of course she already knew why Bo's mind was racing so fast, but she wanted to give her girlfriend some space. Knowing her, Bo wasn't much of a talker when her parents were the subject in a conversation.

"I don't want a fancy ceremony." Bo muttered fast.

"We don't have to, Bo."

The brunette gave her a weak smile and tried to kiss her. Her hands, now traveling along Lauren's toned stomach suggested that Bo was trying to start a new marathon of sex. But Lauren gently cupped her face and reluctantly parted from Bo.

"You know that sex won't help you avoiding this conversation, right?"

Bo sighed and rolled on her back. "A girl can't hope?"

Lauren laughed at how adorable her girlfriend was in that moment. She hugged her tightly and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"Your parents?"

Bo tried to clear her throat, but the sound that came from her mouth was raspy and deep. "Yes."

"Are you going to invite them?" Lauren asked. What a stupid question, she thought for a moment.

Bo had stopped talking to them fifteen years ago.

"I don't know. I guess I'm not. But it sucks! I mean...A wedding is a once-in-a-lifetime thing, you know?"

Lauren giggled. "I'm glad you think about it that way."

Bo smiled and placed a soft kiss on her head. "Look, I don't want to be sad that day. And I don't want you to be sad for me. I have my grandpa, Kenzi,-Tamsin...! And your parents are so kind, I love them."

"And they love you, Bo." Lauren said, caressing her hand in a reassuring way.

"The only regret that I have is that my parents will never know how happy I am with you. And they will never get to know the wonderful woman who makes my life incredible."

The blonde raised her head and looked at her. They melted into a passionate kiss that seemed to last an eternity.

Lauren slowly moved away. "You really know how to talk to a girl." she laughed trying to regain control of her breath.

Bo climbed on top of her, kissing her neck while a hand made its way tentatively down to Lauren's core.

The blonde hissed and met her thrusts, not able to resist the radiant heat she felt in between her legs anymore.

"Everything...Everything will be fi- fine sweety. I- I promise." she panted in between moans.

Bo shushed her with a breathtaking kiss. "I know...I know...We will talk about it tomorrow...now let me show you how much I love you."

…

A month had passed, and the preparations for the wedding were going just fine. Bo was surprised of Kenzi's organizational skills. After a week of supplications and more or less veiled menaces coming from the petite woman -she had threatened Bo of sending a whole team of professional strippers to Lauren's bachelorette party- Bo had surrendered. She had given Kenzi carte blanche to arrange everything needed for their big day, with the only demand that her best friend wouldn't turn her wedding into a freak show.

But Bo had to think again: Kenzi had revealed to be the best wedding planner of the world. They would use Trick's country house as location and the ceremony would be elegant and simple.

Bo was still sad about the fact that her parents wouldn't be there to see their daughter getting married, but it gave her consolation to know that her grandpa would accompany her to the altar.

 _'Not all things are supposed to be bad, after all.'_ she thought as she lifted a case of beer on her shoulder and walked into the backroom. It was a lazy afternoon, a perfect time to reorder the warehouse.

The sound of the opening door echoed in the empty saloon, capturing Bo's attention.

She exited the backroom, still focused on the mental list of things to buy. But when she recognized the two figures who were now standing in front of her, everything went blank.

The man was slightly taller than her, a short and tidy beard to frame a harsh and yet shy face. He was an elegant and almost regal man. Bo could recognize those deep eyes everywhere.

The other person was a woman. Unlike the man, who had more white hair from the last image that Bo had taken of him when she was eighteen, the woman seemed as if she hadn't aged a day since they last met. She was fierce and beautiful, with long dark hair and a voluptuous body, hidden in what looked like very expensive clothes.

Bo's jaw tightened as she looked at her parents standing just mere feet in front of her.

Why were they there?

"Hello, Bo."

Bo didn't know what to do. In that moment every word she had ever wanted to say to them, every feeling of anger, resentment, desperation died on her lips as she let out a simple and strangled: "Hi."

Her mother, Aife, gave her a shy smile, clearly trying to hold back tears. Looking at her, Bo couldn't recognize the arrogant, selfish woman who had left her alone in the most dramatic moment of her life. That moment when she had turned eighteen and her father had expressed his happiness about the news of his daughter leaving the house.

But now her father didn't seem so tall and imposing, almost aggressive. It was clear that time had passed for both of them, but there was something else in their eyes.

Regret? Maybe.

Pain? Surely!

Bo took a deep breath to calm herself. But established that the breathing-thing wasn't working. She rushed to the sink, filling a huge glass with fresh water.

She raised a trembling finger in their direction while taking long sips of water. As she placed the now empty glass on the counter, she took a deep, last breath before talking.

"What are you doing here?"

Aife looked at his husband with a sheepishly look, leaving the task to explain everything to him.

"We- uh... This is really difficult." He murmured before letting go of a single tear. He sighed and looked around, smiling bitterly as his eyes scanned the beautiful features of the bar.

"You did a good job with the pub. Your grandpa was right."

"What are you doing here?" Bo repeated, clenching her teeth.

"Your grandpa called us two days ago."

 _'Dammit, Trick!'_

"He said that you...that you are...engaged?"

Bo raised her chin and nodded. "This is not a joke, you can remove the question mark." Bo said dryly. If her father was here to make fun of her, he was wrong. They were both so wrong.

"No, Bo. I don't think that this is a joke. Not anymore." he almost whispered.

Aife caressed his shoulder for a moment before finding the courage to talk.

"Your father and I think that losing you has been the worst thing that could have ever happened to our lives."

Bo crossed her arms and snorted. "You didn't lose me. You told me to go away with my 'immoral' lifestyle. That's what you did."

Bo's father looked down. "I guess that we don't deserve your forgiveness. And you're right. The worst thing is, I didn't get it sooner. I wish I wasn't so stupid to lose my daughter just because I don't feel comfortable with...that."

"The thing you are calling 'that' dad, is still love. No matter if it's directed at a man or woman. I am not an immoral person. Just because I love a woman, doesn't mean that I don't want a family. Or that the family I raise with her would be less a family than yours has been. On the contrary I'm sure it would be better than yours could have ever been."

Aife took his hand and both of them made their way to the exit. They were stopped by Bo's voice.

"If you want to fix things between us, start from here. You don't have to force yourself in feeling comfortable with the word lesbian. But please, at least respect my choice."

Her father turned around and looked at her with remorse. "I'm sorry."

Aife tightened her grip on her husband's hand, crying silently. "We are sorry."

Bo sighed. She was still mad at them. God knows how much she wanted to tell them how much she had suffered because of all of this.

But what good would come from that now. She looked at them with pleading eyes.

"Do you like chicken?"

Aife looked puzzled. "Yes...?"

"Come to dinner." she almost ordered, trying not to flinch.

But her eyebrow was trembling dangerously, a sign that she was on the edge of tears.

"Please?" she added, not caring anymore about hiding her emotions.

Aife smiled brightly and nodded, followed by her husband who seemed to nearly faint.

"See you at eight?" Bo asked tentatively.

"See you at eight." her father stated, smiling reassuringly and sincerely for the first time in fifteen years.

...

A.N.

Hello guys! I'm sorry for the long delay, but life called. I'm really happy that so many people are appreciating this story. Please, review :) Your reviews keep me inspired and help me a lot. Thanks to your critics and advices I managed to improve my skills a little bit :)

I'm a little sad since this story, my first one, is coming to end. But I already have another one on my to-do list :)

And don't worry for those who will miss Meph, because I decided to write an all one-shot ff (Doccubus of course) from his point of view. So if you have requests or ideas about that, please feel free to write to me in pm, I will considerate all of them :)

Also, lately I started to draw some fan arts. You can see them on my Twitter to chiara_dam, and if you want you can ask me for drawings of Lost Girls series or anything else. I'll make them for you! Thank you again, I'll try to update asap for the last two chapters.

Thank again to my beta for helping me (and she helps me A LOT) :p


	26. Chapter 26

**...Meph POV...**

Ah, what a lovely sight. That toned chest, those tanned legs...that delicious and precious skin. I love the way your glorious body is all wet and oiled...My whiskers are vibrating to the divine sensations your perfume is giving me.

I want to lick you, taste you...devour you...

"Meph! Stay away from the chicken!", I hear my blonde human scream, before her not-so-gentle hands grab me and take me away from the kitchen counter.

I fear that Lauren might be bipolar. When she came home she was humming and dancing all around the living room, admiring her ring with love and happiness.

She even made my feet dance. Only Kenzi does that to me! Of course, from the top of my magnanimity I allowed her to do so.

She carefully set the table for two -since Kenzi is out with that weird-looking wolf man- and enlightened two candles. To 'create atmosphere' she said. Humans really have strange mating rituals.

As if that's not enough I had to assist her in the delicate phase of changing clothes. On mature reflection of which panties to wear, that by the way, left little to the imagination, my blonde human put on a very short dress. She patently ignored my meows when I tried to tell her that cooking almost naked is not the wisest choice to make. Especially when you're frying, Kenzi knows that well.

I tried to bite her ankles but she just patted my head in a loving manner.

And then she took the chicken out of the fridge and I lost the trail of my thoughts over that glorious creature.

But now? Now Lauren is acting hysterical.

Maybe it's Bo's fault. When she came home she wasn't happy and horny as usual. Even the sight of the very almost-naked human lover seemed to not having the same affect on her raging hormones as it usually did.

I saw the blonde cupping Bo's face and asking if everything was okay, but then I had no chance to listen any further, because that chicken was deviously calling me.

Next thing I knew: twenty seconds later, Lauren was nervous.

She ran into the bedroom leaving Bo alone and frighteningly pale. My human sat on the couch, a totally dejected look on her face.

Lauren exited the bedroom ten seconds later, wearing clothes that couldn't have been more chaste.

And just before I could take a bite of that wonderful roasted chicken she carried me away from it. She didn't even give me my consolation kitty treats.

I guess I'm going to express my disappointment in the bathroom, throwing up in the shower.

 **...End of Meph POV...**

Lauren hastily took two more plates from a cupboard and placed them on the table, wondering whether they fitted the occasion for meeting Bo's rather conservative-minded parents.

That was crazy. The whole situation was crazy. She would never have believed that her in-laws would come to dinner. In this house? That apartment exuded lesbianism. There were pictures of pugs on the wall, and bras discarded in every corner...a rainbow flag on the fridge surrounded of pictures of them kissing and making out with reckless abandon!

While setting the table Lauren thought more than once if it was for the best to detach them.

But when she turned in Bo's direction and saw the brunette sitting on the couch, her wonderful puppy eyes lost and the posture stiff and unnatural, she rushed to her side.

"Bo, honey..."

"I haven't seen them for more than fifteen years and they just... _puf!_ They just jump out from nowhere. I'm gonna kill my grandpa."

Lauren sighed and caressed her back in a reassuring manner. Actually, if that was even possible, Lauren was more nervous than her girlfriend, but loosing control wouldn't have been the best option in that situation.

"Bo...can I tell you something?"

The brunette turned her face and nodded, trying to focus on her beautiful future wife.

"Of course..."

The blonde put a strand of dark hair in place just behind Bo's ear.

"I'm glad that your grandpa called them. You would have regretted it for a lifetime if they hadn't been there with you."

Bo nodded and kissed her softly. "I'm glad that you are going to be my wife..."

The blonde laughed and hugged her tightly. "Because I'm sexy, and beautiful, and smart as hell?"

Soft lips reached hers, locking in a passionate kiss.

"No, but now that you make me think about it..."

The brunette deepened the kiss and squeezed Lauren's hips, trying to bring her closer.

"You know...", Lauren murmured in between kisses, not without a hint of amusement, "This could be a very good way to scare off your parents."

Bo broke away reluctantly, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"I know...What am I going to do? I don't want to fight with them! And I know those two, they will do anything to embarrass me. To embarrass you."

Lauren smiled and stood up, taking Bo's hands and pulling at her playfully.

"Honey, there's no chance anyone will make me feel embarrassed about anything. I mean...we got caught by my dad having sex in the bushes. Nothing will be more embarrassing than that!"

She leaned over Bo, pressing her lips on the brunette's one last time. "Best quickie of my life, by the way."

Bo stood up after her and smiled weakly.

"Yeah...I've never run so much in my life...Stay near me, okay? Don't leave me alone."

Lauren took her hand and pressed her forehead against Bo's shoulder.

"We are in this together. I promise I won't leave this cute ass of yours for a second."

She spanked her girlfriend playfully.

"Now go get dress! I'll finish cooking this chicken, if Mephistopheles gets his paws off of it."

A weak meow came from the bathroom, and Bo laughed, feeling a refreshing sensation of relief all over her body. Lauren was truly an angel.

Twenty minutes had passed, and Bo was still in her bedroom. Having a shower seemed to be a good idea, but Mephistopheles and his habit to vomit whenever he was disappointed about something had slowed her actions. For this reason Bo had to clean up the bathroom before throwing herself into it for a hopefully calming shower.

Lauren, on the other side, was doing her best to not succumb to anxiety. She didn't have a good picture of Bo's parents: for what she knew, they were rich, spoiled and slightly bigots. And even worst, they had led their daughter to go away, just because they couldn't accept to see her with another woman.

What kind of parents could ever have done that? She was angry, of course, but if Bo wanted to give them another chance, Lauren would help her. In fact, she was really impressed by her girlfriend's maturity.

And -Lauren promised to herself- she would be calm, nice, polite and...

Then the doorbell rang. And the first word that came out of Lauren was:

"Fuck."

Bo emerged from her bedroom, not as calm as she was half an hour ago. The blonde smiled to her reassuringly, trying to not pay attention to her own hammering heart.

Before she could open the door, Bo mouthed her an "I love you", followed by a light kiss.

With time, Lauren had pictured Bo's' parents like two dystopian, formal, serious and shitty people. But truth was, those two really seemed so small and shy now that they were standing in front of their threshold. Wearing casual clothes and fighting to hide their emotions in front of their daughter.

The blonde decided to give them some space, and stood silently and patiently in the kitchen.

Bo's father asked for his daughter's permission to hug her. And when Bo slowly sank into his arms, she felt like things could get better from now on. With some difficulties, for sure.

"Please, come in!" Bo said, ignoring her high pitched voice.

Her parents slowly made their way in the apartment, looking around with curiosity. Thank God, Bo had the idea to take away the discarded bras.

"This is..." Aife murmured analyzing the living room, until her eyes went to a particular impressionist painting of two women making love. "...lovely."

Bo rolled her eyes and looked at her father, who had just been paying attention to the shy blonde waiting in the kitchen. The brunette felt her anxiety raise again, as she silently guided them towards Lauren.

Bo joined Lauren and put an arm around her waist, showing her off. Protecting her.

And probably her father caught up to the real meaning of that gesture, as he stood silently and ashamed for the bad impression he had given of himself for all this time.

Lauren smiled politely, understanding the situation, waiting patiently for Bo to introduce them.

"Mom, dad...this is Lauren. Lauren, these are Aife and Adam."

Aife extended her hand, smiling widely. "Hello Lauren."

"Hello, Aife."

Bo's father took another moment to look at her before taking her hand in his gently. "You must be my daughter's fiancè."

Bo's heart skipped a bit, hearing those words. For the first time in Bo's life, her father wasn't making fun of her sexuality.

Lauren smiled brightly. "Yes I am sir, thank you for coming here tonight."

Adam gave her a small smile. "I wish I had done this sooner."

Aife caressed Bo's cheek before speaking. "For all these years your father and I tried to hide our emotions because we were scared about..."

"I want to hear this from him." Bo said, interrupting her.

Adam looked surprised. "What?"

"I don't want you two to read a mental prepared script. I want to hear your excuses for having disowned me. It's the least you can do."

Bo's father sat on a chair disconsolately, followed by the three women.

"I know this won't be enough, and surely it won't justify my actions," he said, his eyes full of pain, "but when you grow up with certain values..."

"What values?" Bo snapped, suddenly angry. "My grandpa, YOUR FATHER, gave me a home after I ran away from you. He accepted me and took care of me, and my sexuality had never been an issue! Don't you dare, dad, to blame him for your ignorance."

"Bo..." Lauren murmured, taking her hand, "Let him talk..."

Bo sank her back in the hollow of the chair, sighing.

"Thank you, Lauren." Adam said before taking a long breathe.

"Values are not something that you only learn from your father, Bo. I grew up in a very strict environment, with people that I reputed my friends, but they weren't so. Unfortunately, my idea of the world had been deeply disturbed and so I became...that horrible person you remember. Fragile, incapable to understand another reality. And to accept it. If only I could go back in time...but I can't. Your mother and I were destroyed by this, but neither of us wanted to admit it. When your grandpa told us about your wedding we thought that this could be our last chance."

Bo stared at the two of them attentively, capturing every emotion that filled their eyes.

"This is not a joke. I want you to be sure about that." Bo said slowly. "Lauren and I are getting married, we are a family. A true family."

"And we will have kids some day," Lauren added, holding her hand gently. "It would be great if they could get to know their other grandparents, too."

Aife nodded, crying with joy. Adam leaned forward and took both Lauren and Bo's hands in his'.

"I've always wanted this. It's just...I've never known it until now."

Bo smiled in between sobs and rushed over to her parents, hugging them so tight that she was sure she was hurting them.

 **...Meph POV...**

They ate all the chicken. And what did I get? An insipid salad with tuna. My human blonde is sharply going down in my Favorite Humans Ranking. No...I'm kidding. I love her smell, and the way her golden locks tickle my nose when I eat them. She's still in the top five.

Now, these two are new ones. They look so much like Bo. And it seems like they haven't talked for awhile...they just can't stop talking, and touching.

How warming.

They were so lost in their talk that my human Bo had forgotten to announce my royal entrance.

After all this is the natural consequence of the democratic regime I have established.

But I am a fair and permissive leader, I shall forgive her.

It seems that the human doctor and that man are creating cordial ties. He looks so impressed by Lauren and her brilliant mind. Well, it doesn't surprise me at all. She's my human, I raised her well.

The other woman is talking to Bo about the wedding. She clapped her hands, satisfied and happy. My human Bo must have told her about my presence during the ceremony.

I can feel something is different in Bo's aura...she's more light and serene. It looks like a very heavy weight has just vanished from her shoulders.

Everything is just in its place now, and this wedding is ready to go.

I'm pleased.

 **A.N:**

Hello everyone! The next chapter will be my last for this story, and I want to thank each one of you for your patience and kindness. Your reviews have helped me to increase my skills, and this experience proved to be very productive for me.  
I wanted to say to Mhd2105 that my next ff from Meph's view will have a lot of new elements, including the ones you suggested to me ;)

Plese log in when you leave a review, or contact me on twitter, so I can answer :) Thank you so much!

A huge Grazie to my beta, and friend, adrenalynn1986. And, oh: Yes, I was talking from experience. You know what I mean...ouch! ;)


	27. Chapter 27

Bo would kill Kenzie. Now she was sure about it.

Three days before the wedding Kenzi was having the brilliant idea to suggest to Lauren that living apart for that small period would increase the trepidation for the wedding.

And worst thing was: Lauren had actually found it funny. Funny!? How the hell not seeing your future wife for three days would have been funny at all?

Lauren had spent the last days at Dysons', and Bo was trying with all her might to not kill Kenzi and go to see Lauren.

But the big day had come and before the clock could strike five in the morning, a storm broke out in her bedroom. Bo had barely managed to open her eyes when she felt Kenzi's feet jumping forcefully on the mattress, followed by a cushion on her face.

"All right BoBo, we have five hours before your life will change inexorably. Your last words?"

"Bite me, Kenz."

"Classy." Kenzi commented dropping a heavy bag full of Makeup on the mattress, missing Bo's head about just a few millimeters.

"Your hairstylist will be here any moment, we have to put some color on that pretty face of yours."

Bo squinted, visibly disoriented. "My what?"

"Are you still in bed? Honey, I only have two hours to make your hair, and I don't do miracles."

Bo turned in the direction of the intruder's voice, only to find Evony, visibly bored, leaning against the door frame. The brunette raised an eyebrow and stifled a laugh.

"You? The hairstylist?"

"Are you complaining? This is my wedding gift for you: fantastic hair for your last day as a free woman."

"Stingy..." Kenzi muttered, immediately regretting of having said it because of the fiery look on Evony's face.

Bo glanced at the tall, elegant woman, puzzled. "And when are you going to get prepared since you are helping me?"

Evony rolled her eyes and spun around on the spot, showing different curlers wrapped up in her hair. "I came here with curlers and dressed up like a house maid on her free day. Now, if you don't appreciate this I-"

"All right, all right!", Bo interrupted her, raising her hands.

Evony's annoying voice at five in the morning wasn't pleasant at all. But she was there, with curlers and a still-messy face. Now that was a sacrifice, she thought.

"Thank you Evony." Bo smiled, reaching for her and pulling the ice cold woman into a hug.

Evony turned into stone in her arms, and she didn't falter even when Bo whispered shyly to her, with a stifled voice: "For everything."

Evony smiled weakly, in that moment realizing how important her role had been for Bo's and Lauren's happiness.

"Okay, let's cut the drama. I have a lot of work to do with that dead black cat you have on your head right now instead of your hair."

"Hey!"

"It's true, Bobalicious..." Kenzi pointed. "By the way, where is Tamsin, Evony?"

Evony yawned, placing a chair in the middle of the room awaiting for Bo to sit down.

"I've sent her to the other bride. Hopefully she won't do anything stupid."

…

"Tamsin, I'm going to kill you." Lauren said through gritted teeth, watching as the woman in front of her almost poured coffee on her wedding dress. Her perfect, immaculate wedding dress.

Tamsin quickly gained some balance after she burst into the room with two hot coffees in her hand, and Mephistopheles on her shoulders.

"Sorry doc, I just wanted to bring you some coffee. You didn't have breakfast yet...Oh, wow."

Tamsin stopped in her track when her eyes fell on Lauren. Lauren was simply stunning. Her hair was pulled up, letting few golden locks fall on her exposed shoulders. A few small flowers could be seen, peeping from the elegant chignon. A long and thin diamond necklace adorned her neck, and the same jewelry pattern could be glimpsed in two refined bracelets.

The makeup was very light, but highlighted her eyes in a unique way.

Tamsin smiled weakly at the other blondes puzzled look.

"What, Tamsin?"

Lauren almost went into hysterics because of the Icelandic woman's gaze.

"Do I have something on my face? Oh my God, don't tell me: is that a pimple?"

Tamsin laughed and shook her head.

"No doc. You're beautiful, that's all."

Lauren's face reddened at the statement.

"Thank you. You look very good, too...even though Meph is chewing on your hair."

Tamsin grabbed the cat and held him in her arms, carefully avoiding the contact between the fur and her expensive silk dress.

"Meph, I swear to God that if you scratch this dress I will hunt you before Evony can manage to kill me."

Mephistophels gave her a bored meow before jumping on the floor -More than jumping he fell onto it with a loud thud-

"On your paws, sweetheart!" Lauren lovingly admonished him, "You have to land on your paws."

Tamsin rolled her eyes and helped Lauren with the dress. It was a very simple dress, actually. Lauren never loved those pompous, huge wedding dresses.

"Pull your arms up doc and protect your hair at all costs while I slide down the dress."

Lauren nodded and did as told.

"Why is Meph with us, by the way?" the doctor asked, now fully wrapped in her dress.

"Because Kenzi is taking care of another animal..."

Lauren's head emerged with some difficulties out of the dress. She gave a questioning look to Tamsin before the other woman could turn her around to pull up her zip.

Tamsin grinned. "Bo...God that woman is a bundle of nerves this morning."

Lauren's heart flipped. "How is she? I miss her a lot..."

"I called Evony five minutes ago. They managed to sedate her and bring her back to her cage."

Tamsin giggled, but Lauren's killer face wasn't reassuring at all.

"She is fine, they were heading to Trick's country house. In fact, we are a little late so..."

 _"Mother Ship to Drunk Otter!"_

The acute voice came out of nowhere, making both women jump on the spot.

"What was that?" Lauren asked, looking around in search of the extraneous voice.

Tamsin rolled her eyes and reached for her purse, after a moment she took a small walkie-talkie out of it.

"How- when..." Lauren stammered.

"This little suckers have a one hundred kilometers reach. Kenzi's orders to keep us in line with the plan."

The doctor had to laugh at that.

"I hope those things were not purchased with the wedding budget, Tam. Bo is going to kill Kenzi."

 _"Mother fucking Mother Ship to mother fucking Drunk Otter!"_

Kenzi screamed again. Tamsin reluctantly pressed the speaker button, ignoring Lauren's jokes about otters.

"Otter's here. What's up?"

 _"I'm sending you NOT-A-COLDPLAY-SINGER to your place. He should be there in three, two, one..."_

The doorbell rang, and the only thing that Tamsin could do was looking at Lauren with desperate eyes.

"Kenzi is scaring me."

Lauren nodded in agreement and went to the door, now fully dressed and ready to go.

When she opened the door, Dyson was standing in front of her, dressed in a very tight and elegant tuxedo.

Lauren had to bite her lip as a single tear was ready to ruin her makeup.

"Doc, you are..." the tall man was at a lost of words for a moment. He sighed, happily. "You are something."

Lauren playfully punched his chest.

"You are something too, Tornwhood."

Her smile faded as a thought caught her mind.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm your driver today! Are you and Tamsin ready to go?"

 _"NOT-A-COLD-PLAY-SINGER to report!"_ a voice broke in the air, and Lauren supposed that it was coming from Dyson's breast pocket.

Dyson smiled and took the walkie-talkie. "Yes, honey?"

 _"I'm not 'honey'! Not today! I mean...maybe I will be in the restroom, after the ceremony and during the party, but not now!"_ Kenzi told, hysterically. _"We are late about a minute according to our roadmap. Is the package securely wrapped?"_

Dyson laughed, looking at Lauren with adoring eyes. "Yes."

 _"Does it still breathe? 'Cause mine is having a hard time with breathing."_

Lauren abruptly took the walkie-talkie from Dyson's hand.

"Pass me Bo, Kenz."

 _"Negative, Package One."_

"Pass me Bo or I'll tell Dyson what you did at Bo's birthday party of 2004."

The blonde could hear Tamsin laughing behind her, securing Meph in the pet carrier.

"Damn, Kenz...you're in trooooouble!"

After a moment of silence the little instrument beeped again, this time Bo's voice echoed through the speaker.

 _"Honey? Are you there?"_

Lauren's voice softened. "I'm here, Bo. Are you okay?"

 _"Yes..."_

"Really?"

 _"No..."_

Lauren smiled. "Breathe slowly and think about our day. And our night..."

Tamsin gave her a horrified look. "What do my innocent ears have to hear. Let's go Meph."

Bo stood in silence for a moment.

 _"Yeah...right. Kenzi, let's go, let's go now!"_

Different muffled noises later, Kenzi returned to talk again. _"Good catch, Doc. The fish is in the pan. I repeat, the fish-"_

"Kenzi, do we really have to talk in codes all the time?" Dyson tentatively asked in the microphone.

 _"Do you want to get laid tonight?"_

"Package secured and ready for the delivery."

Lauren burst into laugh. She patted her friend's shoulder before leaving, smirking as she giggled. "Smart move, D!"

…

Trick's country house was the perfect place for a wedding. Under the touch of an expert, Kenzi and a lot of slavery work of Tamsin and Dyson, the huge garden was now a lovely setting made of white-wooden chairs, a lot of flowers and a simple wedding arch in the middle. On the other side of the house tables and the buffet were ready for the party. It was a sunny day, which was just perfect.

It wasn't a huge wedding. Almost all of the guests were friends and colleagues of the brides, except for the five people who were awkwardly standing in front of each other waiting for the brides to show up.

Trick had introduced his son and his wife to Lauren's parents, who were delighted to meet them.

"I'm so happy that our daughters have found each other!" Patricia said politely, knowing that Bo's parents may still feel a little uncomfortable.

She had made her husband promise, to not make silly jokes in front of them, and Theodore was having a hard time with that. But for now things were going just fine. After Trick had left the small group to go fixing the last things, the four of them started a shy chat about the place, and eventually about their daughters.

"I'm really happy, too," said Aife, "Lauren is such a sweet and smart girl."

"Yes, very smart. I'm impressed." Adam stated with a smile.

Theodore laughed. "Our little girl had always been a genius. And Bo is a talented and caring woman. I'm so happy that Lauren haven't got pregnant by your daughter before the wedding."

Patricia froze on the spot and he gave her a sorry-not-sorry look, followed by a smirk. But when he met the glacial stare of Adam, he feared, that he had dared too much with jokes. Maybe Bo's father wasn't ready, yet?

Adam stepped just in front of him, serious and stoic.

"I can't believe my daughter haven't got pregnant by your daughter, yet. I swear those two make babies with their eyes every time."

"Don't tell me, last time I left them alone at a picnic, I found them in the bushes. We should talk to them about manners in public."

Adam patted his shoulder in agreement. "Yes, we should!"

Aife laughed and joined Patricia at their seats, while the two men continued to discuss over education and future grand kids.

…

In the house a pair of brown orbs were peering at the garden as the guests were finishing to take their seats. Her heart was racing. Now everything was ready to go.

She just missed- her bride.

Bo knew that Lauren was about to show up any moment now. She saw Dyson parking the car and go standing near the arch, as he was Lauren's best man. And she could hear Tamsin's voice just in the room nearby, a sign that Lauren was there, too.

The brunette turned around as she heard some footsteps behind her, but she only found Kenzi, followed few seconds later by Tamsin.

The three of them stood in silence, trying so hard to keep the tears inside.

Kenzi put away her walkie-talkie and smiled.

"I swear, even though I am the best wedding planner in the world, this has been a nightmare."

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Yeah...tell me about that."

Bo laughed and took both Kenzi's and Tamsin's hands. "Thank you so much, girls. I don't even know how to express my gratitude...it's all perfect."

"Buy us some pizzas and we're good." Kenzi stated before hugging her. "Let's go TamTam! There are two little birds that need some time before flying in their nest."

Tamsin scoffed. "That was a horrible metaphor. Stick on the wedding planner thing, Kenz."

"All right! Let's begin! Unleash Meph!"

Mephistopheles yawned and went straight in the kitchen, visibly attracted from the smell of food.

"Oh, whatever." Tamsin murmured, glancing at the figure that was silently approaching Bo from behind. "He will see the video when we get home."

Kenzi made a move to respond, but as she followed Tamsin's gaze she just nodded and disappeared with Tamsin in the garden.

Bo shook her head and giggled, not noticing the wonderful woman behind her.

She was caught off guard as Lauren started talking.

"I was wondering, what is this gorgeous woman doing all alone on a sunny day like this?"

Bo turned around and almost fainted at the sight of the most beautiful woman in the world. They stood in silence, admiring each other for what who seemed like an eternity. The brunette started to breathe again as Lauren gently wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I'm about to get married today." she grinned.

Lauren faked a disappointed look. "Really? And I thought I could captivate you and run away."

Bo leaned in for a slow, gentle kiss. "I don't think so. I have a wonderful almost-wife who is waiting for me."

Lauren smiled and held her tightly. "You should tell me about her sometimes, she seems smart and hot."

"She is unique."

Lauren grinned and kissed Bo one last time before taking her hand. Outside, violins started to play.

Bo sighed contently. "Big entrance, uh?"

The blonde smiled, tightening the grip on her lover's hand.

It was happening.

"Yes."

"About our first night..."

"Now's not the time, Bo."

"Right."

A laugh. The guests stood up, waiting.

A step outside, together.

"Are you ready?" Bo asked, just before anyone could turn around and see them.

Lauren smiled. "Hell, yes."

...

 **A.N:**

Hello everyone, this had been my first fanfiction ever and I want to thank you so much -for the last time here- for the reviews, critics (good AND bad), PMs and everything. Thanks to your support I made a lot of progreses, as a writer in a foreign language and as a person, since now I believe more in myself :)

If you liked this story, please follow me because I'm about to publish two more fanfics. I don't know yet when I will start them, I hope soon!

This story will have a sort of epilogue in one of the two ff I'm about to write. I told you Meph is going to have his own story, and this story will follow the events of Halfway ;)

Soooooooo, GRAZIE!

And a HUGE thanks to my WONDERFUL beta and friend Adrenalynn1986, who is also a great writer (seriously, check her works ;) )

See you soon with my new stories!


End file.
